HalfBreed
by Ketsurui288
Summary: A four year old halfdemon is found, soaked in her own blood. Inuyasha feels deep sympathy for the child and protects her like his own child. May seem a tiny bit OOC.
1. Chapter one

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter one  
  
I ran. My heart pounded in my ears like a bass drum as the villagers' shouts still rang clear in my mind. I could feel a horrid pain as another rock struck me in my back. I slipped into the forest and ran faster, the trees passing me in a blur of dark colors. The pounding rain drove around me and flattened my hair to my back. I ran harder and shrieked as my feet flew from under me. I landed in a large puddle and started sobbing as I heard the villagers draw closer to me. The hot tears rolled down my cheeks, blending in with the rain and mud. I cried harder as memories flashed through my mind.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"You make my life a living hell. Why don't you leave like your father? At least I could live in peace!" a woman shouted at a small half-demon who lied on the ground crying.  
  
The girl lied in a small pool of her own blood as the woman stood over her with a chunk of wood. The wood was slightly stained with blood, you could see that it had been used to beat the girl.  
  
"But Mommy!" the girl cried out as the woman prepared to strike her again.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT!!!" the woman shrieked as she pounded on the small child. You could see two human children watching in glee at their half-sister's suffering.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Mommy.." I moaned as more tears pooled up in my eyes. "why do you hate me?"  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Good job, Youkou! I love you and your brother so much! Come give Mommy a hug, Kinniku and Youkou!" the woman said. Her eyes were filled with love as she hugged the two human children.  
  
"What about me, Mommy?" the half-demon girl said as she swept at the floor.  
  
No, Seiya, finish sweeping!" the woman's voice filled with sudden hatred and her eyes filled with venom as she watched the girl sweep.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
I struggled to my feet, my ragged clothes were now soaked with mud. I buried my face in my hands as I burst into a fresh round of tears. I could hear the villagers' cries growing closer. *I should just let them kill me, I am unwanted.* I stood still and awaited the villagers and the pain that would release me from the torrent of heartache that echoed throughout my body.  
  
I awaited them silently as the blood and tears mixed with the rain. They came running towards me, screaming their insults as they circled around me. I could feel a sharp sting as a rock struck me across the leg. Rocks struck me repeatedly as I watched them. I felt a blow as a villager drew close enough to hit me with his club. I fell to my knees as blow upon blow knocked me to the ground. I could feel my mind going into unconsciousness and my vision blurred as I fell into the mud. I fell into a deep pit of sleep as the pain eased my inner turmoil.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I stood still and sniffed at the air. Blood. Lots of it. I sniffed the air again and stood in shock. A half-demon's blood.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome called out from behind me.  
  
"Huh?..Nothing..," I said. I could feel my mind wandering back to my childhood. The scent was that of a half-demon child. I shook my head confusedly as I drove away the images that loomed over my mind's eye. "Come on," I commanded as I leapt into the trees and started running towards the scent as quickly as possible.  
  
I sniffed the air as the scent grew stronger. I leapt into the air and looked down through the tree branches as I tried to spot the half-demon. My mind barely registered the others as I moved faster through the trees. I could smell the blood stronger. I stopped as I spotted a small heap lying in a mud puddle.  
  
I leapt down from the trees and looked at the small form lying less than ten feet from me. I stepped over to the heap and looked at the frail form lying there. I looked over my should as Kirara landed with the others on her back. I looked back down at the small child and knelt beside it. I heard Kagome gasp from behind me. I watched as she dropped her things and rushed beside me.  
  
"She's not dead yet," I said as I looked down at the small girl. I moved the child's blood soaked hair with a claw  
  
Kagome knelt beside the girl and looked her over. I watched as she reached a hand towards the child's obviously demon ears and pulled back. "She's..a half-demon..," she looked up at me and I could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"It happens to all half-demons..," I said as I tried to stop her from crying. I could still remember the days I had hid in my corner sobbing as the blood ran from my wounds when I was a child.  
  
Kagome reached her arms around the girl and lifted her so her face wasn't in the mud. I lifted the girl from her arms and carried her back to Kirara. I leapt into the trees as I headed back to camp.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. Was I still alive? I looked around and noticed a human girl kneeling beside me. I shrieked in fear as the girl touched my hair. I leapt away from her and cowered against a tree trunk. I growled at her as I tried to protect myself. I looked around widely as I tried to find a way to escape. I flattened my ears back as the human girl called out and another person made their way into the clearing. I looked at the man with a deer slung over his shoulder, blocking my view of his face. He turned and I stared in shock.*Why would human's be around a half-demon? They hate our kind.* The half-demon dropped the deer and scowled at her.  
  
"What do you want now!?" he growled as he began ripping the deer apart.  
  
"Quit being so vulgar, Inuyasha. She only called your name," I heard a voice call from near me. I turned towards the voice in fear and saw a human monk sitting by a tree near me.  
  
"I was not being vulgar, monk," he snarled at the man. He sniffed the air and looked over at me. He turned to the human girl and said, "Is that why you called me?" She looked at him and nodded her head as something poked me in my side.  
  
I spun around and snarled. A red-headed kitsune looked at me with a big grin as he said, "Wanna play?"  
  
I backed away till I ended up in the middle of the strange group. I couldn't get free..I was surrounded.  
  
"Where are your parents?" the strange looking girl asked. I glared at her before I sat down.  
  
"I don't know my daddy, and my mommy wants me gone. My daddy was a full demon, my mommy is a human who lives in that village," I said pointing to the village. "My mommy hates me. She yells at me and she set up the attack on me. The villagers told me before I ran."  
  
"That's terrible! What's your name?" the girl asked. I could see that she wasn't going to hurt me, but I still did not trust her.  
  
"Seiya. I have a human brother named Kinniku and a human sister named Youkou who hate me just as much."  
  
"My name is Kagome."  
  
"I'm Shippou," the fox cub piped up from beside me.  
  
"I'm Miroku," the monk said.  
  
"I am Sango and this is Kilala," the girl with the boomerang said.  
  
"And this is Inuyasha. Don't mind him, he's just grumpy!" Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"I am not grumpy!" Inuyasha snarled from his seat under a tree.  
  
"Whatever. So, Seiya, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm four," I said holding up my hand.  
  
"Four!? And your mother did this to you!?" Sango asked.  
  
I nodded my head as I felt tears welling in my eyes. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed as I remembered all the pain I had endured. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I felt someone lift me up and I buried my face into the person's warm body. The one who held me began walking, then leaping through the woods. I felt the person land and seat themselves down.  
  
I looked up into the golden eyes of the one who held me and buried my face into his chest again. I felt another wave of sobs racking through my body as I cried out all the pain. He held me closer and I could hear him let out a sigh.  
  
"Stop crying. I know how it feels," he said softly.  
  
"You do?" I asked softly through the tears. He nodded his head slowly and I could see the emotions running in his eyes as he looked down at me.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "I wish you were my daddy." 


	2. Chapter two

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter two  
  
I looked up into his face and he looked down at me in shock. He lifted me up higher and hugged me, comforting me. I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I could feel myself slipping into sleep as he held me firmly. I curled my fist into his kimono and held onto him as I thought hard.  
  
"Can I call you Daddy?" I asked as I lifted my head up and looked at him.  
  
"Uh..." he said as he looked down at me in shock. "I.Uh..Okay.."  
  
I crawled into his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. I curled into a ball and I could feel him wrapping his arms around me. I slowly fell asleep. It was the first time I slept peacefully.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I looked down at the little girl who was sleeping in my arms. She was sleeping peacefully and had one of her hands fisted into my kimono. It was like she was afraid to let go, afraid it was a dream. Her other hand was in a fist with her thumb in her mouth. I smiled slightly. I thought to myself about my childhood and frowned. I vowed to protect her, to make sure that she would never have to live like I had. I lifted her up gently and cradled her to my chest as I raced back to the others. *Damn. They're gonna have some shit to say about this!* I eased to a slow walk and walked back into camp where the others were seated, worried.  
  
"Inuyasha.is she okay?" Kagome asked, jumping from her seat.  
  
"Yeah..she's fine. I need to talk to you. Alone," I said the last part as I glared at the rest of the group. "Climb on," I said as I stooped down for her to get on my back.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"It's about her," I answered as I leapt into the trees with her on my back.  
  
I landed in a clearing and sniffed at the air. I moved my ears around and smirked to myself, content that no one was close. "She asked me something..strange," I started as I kneeled down for her to get off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She asked if ..she could..uh..call me `Daddy'." I said as I knelt down to the ground. I could feel a blush spreading across my face as she looked down at me.  
  
I looked down at the girl again. "What did you say?" she asked out of nowhere.  
  
"I..um..I...said yes."  
  
"That's so sweet, Inuyasha!" she said wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I could feel the girl stirring in my arms as our two bodies pressed against each other. I didn't mind, but I didn't want her to know that.  
  
"Get offa me!" I said as I tried to shrug her off without waking the girl.  
  
~*Normal Point of View*~  
  
I could hear voices over my head and slowly opened my eyes. I pulled my thumb out of my mouth and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before I looking up. I could see the human girl hugging 'Daddy'.  
  
"Daddy..," I said as I tried to sit up. He wrapped an arm around me and helped me sit up in his lap as the girl stepped back slightly.  
  
"Seiya, are you feeling okay? Those wounds you had were pretty bad," the girl said as she knelt beside me and my `Daddy'.  
  
I nodded my head and looked at her. "Can I call you Mommy? My real mommy doesn't want me to go home," I asked as I looked at her in hope. I looked up at `Daddy' and saw him blushing a bright red. I looked back at her and saw her blushing too.  
  
"Uh..I guess.Shippou does. Why not?" she said cheerfully. I smiled up at her and climbed out of `Daddy's' lap to go hug her. I hugged her and ran back to `Daddy' to give him a hug too. I felt happier than I had ever felt before.  
  
"Finally, a real family," I whispered into `Daddy's' kimono as I hugged him.  
  
~*Third Person View*~  
  
"So, he's fond of this half-breed?" a cold voice asked from a dark room.  
  
"Yes me lord. Inuyasha seems to care for her as if she were his daughter," an eerie voice responded.  
  
"Then we should pay him a little visit and take what he is fond of," the cold voice said, then a fit of cold dark laughter could be heard echoing through the halls. 


	3. Chapter three

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter three  
  
"It's time to head back to camp. Come on, Seiya," my `Daddy' said as he knelt down and held out his arms for me. I walked over to him and he lifted me up onto his shoulders.  
  
I sat on his shoulders holding gently onto his ears for balance, he wrapped his arms and held me in place. My `Mommy' followed beside us and looked up at me to give me a reassuring smile every now and then.  
  
"Daddy? Where are we going?" I asked as I lightly tugged on one of his ears.  
  
"We have to go back to camp to meet up with our friends," my `Mommy' said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She held up a jewel that hung from a necklace and said, "We're looking for the rest of this jewel." I looked closer and saw that it was chipped and broken.  
  
"Oh., Okay!" I said as I smiled brightly. I looked down at `Daddy' and hugged him around the neck. It was so easy for me to forget my past now that I had a real family. I wrinkled my nose as I caught a sudden scent. It smelled like a wolf demon. "Daddy? I smell something funny. It smells like a wolf demon."  
  
"Oh great," he moaned, he sniffed the air and immediately started growling.  
  
"What's wrong, Daddy?" I asked as I sniffed the air again. He started to pull me off his shoulders, but I gripped him tighter. "What are you doing, Daddy?" I asked in panic.  
  
"You need to go with Kagome. Kagome," he said as he looked at her over his shoulder, "take Seiya and go. It's Kouga."  
  
He pulled me from his shoulder and I reluctantly climbed down. 'Mommy' came over to me and held out a hand for me. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand tightly. Suddenly, a blue whirlwind appeared and in the center stood a wolf demon.  
  
"Kagome, come back with me. You are MY woman after all," the wolf demon stated.  
  
"Mommy!" I said as I tugged on her hand, "What does he mean?"  
  
"A daughter? Kagome, you never told me!" the demon said as he stepped closer. "And a half-breed too!"  
  
"Half-breed?" I said sadly. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as the old memories flooded into my mind again. I started to cry and I could feel someone picking me up as I covered my face.  
  
"Don't cry, Seiya," Daddy's voice said as he held me in his arms.  
  
"But...Daddy...he..," I cried into his shoulder as he tried to comfort me.  
  
"You had a child with that mutt-face!?" the wolf yelled out in anger.  
  
"No no n-" Mommy started before Daddy cut her off.  
  
"Yeah, we had a kid. What of it?" I heard him say smugly.  
  
I lifted my face from his shoulder and turned to look at Mommy. She had a surprised but happy look on her face. I sat in the crook of one of daddy's arms. His other hand was at the hilt of his sword, he was prepared to draw it to protect himself and us. I reached a hand up to the ear closest to me and tugged on it gently.  
  
He looked at me with determination boiling in his gold eyes. "What, Seiya?" he asked gently.  
  
"Why are you getting ready for a fight?"  
  
He looked at me and relaxed his muscles. He reached a hand up to my face and brushed the drying tears away. "It's okay, Seiya. I won't fight unless he tries to hurt anyone."  
  
"Okay, Daddy."  
  
"Are you done with the sappy stuff? I came to take my woman back!" Kouga said as he stood with his arms crossed.  
  
"You're not taking my mommy anywhere!" I yelled from my perch. Daddy set me down and pushed me gently towards Mommy.  
  
"Shut up, you little half-breed!" he snarled at me. I whimpered as I pressed in closer to Daddy. I could hear him growl gently to comfort me.  
  
"Go with Kagome to get the others," he said. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to fight and protect his friends.  
  
"Okay, Daddy," I said quietly as I walked over to Mommy. I held my arms towards her and she lifted me into her arms.  
  
"Come on, Seiya, Inuyasha has it under control," she said, trying to comfort me as we walked back to camp.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I looked down at the girl when I had felt her gently tugging on my ear. "What, Seiya?" I asked, trying to be as kind as possible.  
  
"Why are you getting ready for a fight?" she asked sadly. I looked at her tear streaked face and felt guilty for getting hot tempered.  
  
I relaxed my muscles and reached my hand up to her face. I gently rubbed the tears from her face and said, "It's okay, Seiya. I won't fight unless he tries to hurt anyone."  
  
"Okay, Daddy," she said brightly as she looked at me with her gold and silver eyes.  
  
"Are you done with the sappy stuff? I came to take my woman back!" Kouga stated with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"You're not taking my mommy anywhere!"  
  
"Shut up you little half-breed!" Kouga yelled out arrogantly. I could feel Seiya shake against me and I could hear her whimpering. I growled gently as I tried to comfort her and I could feel her shaking come to a stop.  
  
"Go with Kagome to get the others," I said gently as I set her on the ground. She looked up at me longingly before turning to walk away.  
  
"Okay Daddy," she said quietly as she walked over to Kagome. She held her arms up and I watched as Kagome picked her up.  
  
I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore, then I turned towards the wolf. "Why did you scare her like that?" I demanded angrily.  
  
"Who? The little half-breed? Because she's just like you. A worthless half- breed who nobody wants. You're both pathetic," he said nonchalantly.  
  
I could feel the rage burning inside of me as I watched him laugh. I growled as I moved my hand to Tetsuseiga's hilt. I stared at him as the rage boiled within me to destroy him once and for all. He glared straight back at me as we both tried to test each other's wills.  
  
I heard footsteps getting closer and I looked away from him, towards the woods. I could see Sango in her exterminator outfit riding on Kirara, behind her Miroku and Shippou were running. I could see Kagome and Seiya walking behind them. They entered the clearing, ready to fight.  
  
~*Normal Point of View*~  
  
I held onto Mommy as we entered the clearing.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha!?" Sango asked, already on her feet.  
  
"Daddy's fighting a wolf demon back there!" I said as I turned my upper body around to point.  
  
"DADDY!?" the other three asked yelling.  
  
"Owwww, my ears!" I whimpered as I started crying. "Mommy, make them stop!" I cried out as I held my ears.  
  
"MOMMY!?" they screamed again. I pinned my ears back and held them in my hands as I cried in pain.  
  
"Long story, We have to help Inuyasha first!" Mommy said as she told them about Kouga and what he had done. I sat in Mommy's lap, helping her every now and then. I saw the fox demon glaring at me in jealousy.  
  
"Mommy! He's looking at me funny!" I said as I tugged on her shirt sleeve and pointed at him.  
  
"Shippou! I never thought you could be so cruel!" she said as she pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Let's go help Daddy now!" I said as I looked around the group.  
  
Everyone started to prepare themselves for battle while I waited on a log. When they were done, everyone headed in the direction that we had pointed in. Sango rode on Kirara, Miroku and Shippou ran, and I walked beside Mommy, holding her hand. 


	4. Chapter four

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter four  
  
A/N: I would like to thasnk Chaos Kid, BabyG(), and Jen Tai Yaung for reviewing my story!  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
I held onto Seiya's hand as we walked back through the woods to Inuyasha. I looked ahead and saw Inuyasha tensed up and growling at Kouga. I looked down at the small half-demon and saw her eyes locked on Inuyasha. I noticed that the others were ahead of us and already getting into battle stances. I gripped the handle of my bow tighter as I watched them get ready to fight.  
  
"Mommy, we have to hurry!" Seiya said as she pulled on my hand. I looked down at her and nodded. I lifted her up and walked faster as the battle started.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't fight him!" I yelled out as I hurried to his side.  
  
"Why not!?" he snarled as he a glare in my direction. His glare faltered when he saw Seiya and he moved his hand away from Tetsuseiga's hilt. "Why did you bring her here?" he asked as he looked at her. I saw something in his eyes I had never seen before as he looked at her. I saw compassion and sadness.  
  
I looked at him and felt bad for all the times I had said `sit'. I felt my heart aching to comfort him and I looked at him sadly. I could feel tears filling my eyes as I saw the emotions in his eyes. He looked up at me and his expression changed to a mix of surprise and fear.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that!?" he demanded as he glared at me. I set Seiya on the ground and walked over to Inuyasha. I felt like I was in a daze as I felt the tears slide down my face.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" I cried as I rushed to him and hugged him.  
  
"Wha-!?" he stammered out as I held on to him and cried into his kimono.  
  
~*Normal Point of View*~  
  
I felt `Mommy' setting me on the ground and I looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes and she was staring at `Daddy'. I walked over to `Daddy' and stood by him as 'Mommy' slowly walked over to him. She rushed to his side and I could smell the salty scent of tears as she hugged him. He looked down at her, flabbergasted. I walked over to him and I held my arms out to hug his leg.  
  
He looked down at me and knelt down to pick me up as `Mommy' backed up a little. She was sniffling and tears streaked her face, she looked sad and heartbroken.  
  
"Kagome, I can see that the mutt is causing you heartache. Come back with me," Kouge said softly as he held out a hand towards her.  
  
"No, Kouga. Now go!" she said firmly as she turned away from him.  
  
He just snorted and said, "Fine, I'll leave for now. But I'll come back for you." With that, he ran away quickly, leaving a whirlwind of dust in his wake.  
  
I looked over at Shippou and said, "Wanna' play?" He looked at me and a broad grin crossed his face.  
  
"Let's go!" he said enthusiastically. I jumped from `Daddy's' arms and ran after him.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I watched Seiya as she leapt from my arms and chased after Shippou. I didn't want her to get hurt or attacked by a demon, but I knew that she had had a harder life than me. She needed to play and have fun with others. I looked back at Kagome and saw her smiling face, streaked with drying tears.  
  
"Why were you crying?" I asked as I eyed her suspiciously. She looked up at me and her eyes were filled with strange emotions. Pity, sadness, regret, and something else that lied beneath it all.  
  
"I feel really bad, that's all."  
  
"About what?" I asked as I looked at her with my arms crossed.  
  
"Hey we need to get back to camp," Miroku said out of nowhere.  
  
"You guys go ahead," I said as I watched Kagome, she wasn't telling me something.  
  
"About what?" I demanded again as soon as I was sure they were gone.  
  
"About...nothing," she said as she walked away from me and back to the camp.  
  
~*Normal Point of View*~  
  
I chased after Shippou in a game of tag as we ran through the woods. I leapt through the trees after him as he ran through the underbrush. I watched as he scurried into a hollow in a tree. I jumped down and ran after him, but before I could crawl through the hole a strong hand grabbed me from behind.  
  
I saw silver hair from the corner of my eye and I called out, "Daddy?"  
  
"I am not Inuyasha," a cold emotionless voice stated as the hand hoisted me up by the back of my kimono.  
  
I twisted my head around and saw an emotionless face with gold eyes looking at me. The strange man had purple stripes on his face and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. His hair was straight and silver and very well kept.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" a little girl's voice called out, cutting through the silence like a blade. "Is that a new play-mate for Rin?"  
  
"No, Rin. She is to get back at that half-breed brother of mine," he stated as he looked behind him. I followed his gaze and saw a girl who was slightly older than me sitting on a green thing's head.  
  
"Let me go!" I yelled as I twisted around in his grasp.  
  
"Silence," he said coldly and I felt a sudden wave of pain go through me as his claws scratched the back of my neck. I felt my eyes grow heavy and sleep over came me.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I could smell something familiar in the breeze. I sniffed the air and growled under my breath, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
I leapt into the trees leaving the rest of the group behind. I could smell fear and pain. And blood. Seiya's blood. I ran faster as the smells grew thicker. I could smell Shippou, Seiya, and Sesshoumaru. I landed in a clearing and searched for Seiya and Sesshoumaru. They were gone but Shippou was hiding. I slashed through the tree he was hiding in and looked at his cowering form.  
  
"Where's Seiya!?" I demanded as I lifted him above my head in my claws. He looked down me in fright and whimpered. I loosened my grip and said as calmly as possible, "Where's Seiya?"  
  
"Sess...Sesshoumaru took her!" he said before bursting into tears. I dropped him on the ground and growled in rage.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" I yelled in anger as I raced back to camp with Shippou tucked under my arm.  
  
A/N: How's that for a cliff-hanger? I'm so evil aren't I? 


	5. Chapter five

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter five  
  
A/N: I would like to thank dragonfly, robinsama, Crystal_Demons, uber cow, dragonfly, The Unnamed Demon, and An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin for reviewing. Okay, time to end the suspense now.  
  
~*Normal Point of View*~  
  
I could hear strange noises all around me, I could hear growling and hissing sounds all around me and strange scents filled the air around me. I felt scared as I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was dark and murky, it smelled of age and mold. I shuddered and looked around, trying to sniff out my `Daddy'. I could hear strange sounds approaching, a sound like scales across wooden floors.  
  
I squinted my eyes and peered into the black depths of darkness that filled the room. A pair of red eyes glared at me from across the room. I gulped and backed against a wall as the eyes glared at me. A figure moved towards me and a voice spoke in a slithering tone. I cowered and pressed my body further against the wall as I wished for my Daddy to come and save me.  
  
"You're awake? Goood! My master will be pleased!" the voice said. I could see a pitch black shadow stand up and move. A blinding light entered the room as a door was opened. I shielded my eyes and watched as the figure disappeared through the doorway.  
  
I shrunk against the wall and buried my face into my hands as I burst into tears. I was scared and I wanted my `Mommy' and `Daddy' to come and rescue me.  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
"WHAT!? He kidnapped Seiya!?" I screamed as I clutched Shippou close.  
  
"YES! For the last time, YES!" Inuyasha yelled at me. I could see the anger in his eyes, but his eyes were also filled with pain and fear. *Wait a minute, FEAR!?* I thought as I looked at him. I felt tears filling my eyes as I realized how much he cared for the little half-demon.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" I cried. I set the little fox demon down and ran over to him. I held on to him and cried into his kimono, "She's like a daughter to me, we have to save her!" I felt him lay a reassuring hand on my hair as he tried to comfort me.  
  
"I will, trust me," he whispered as he took his hand from my hair. I looked up at him and smiled softly as I held those words in my mind. "Let's go!" he called out to the others as he knelt down. I climbed onto his back and we headed in the direction his brother's scent lead us in.  
  
~*Normal Point of View*~  
  
I looked around the small room as I cringed against the wall. I lifted a hand up to help sit myself up and felt a sticky slimy substance on the wall. I took my hand away and started crying in fear again. I felt cold and alone as I cried. My tattered kimono wasn't providing me with much warmth . I could hear footsteps approaching and I moved my ear in the direction they were coming from.  
  
The door opened and I squinted my eyes against the person who entered the room. A man strode in dressed in a baboon fur. He looked down at me and an evil laugh resonated around the room.  
  
"Is this the girl that Inuyasha holds dear to him? Well, we shall have to keep her here to lure him to our position," he said in a cold voice that sent shivers rocketing up my spine.  
  
"It was a struggle to get her from Sesshoumaru, my lord. He ripped through twenty of your best demon soldiers," another voice said from behind the man in the baboon pelt.  
  
"That is fine. Half-breed, you may call me Naraku," the man in the fur said as he turned towards me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: I could be sooo evil right now and just end it here, but I won't ^-^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I leapt through the trees in pure rage and I felt Kagome cling tightly to me as I flew through the forest at my fastest pace. I could smell my brother but now I was worried. I could smell his blood too, and Seiya's scent was fading. I willed my body to move faster and quickly left the others behind as I ran.  
  
The scent was stronger now and I could see trees torn up from their roots in the distance. I looked at the ground trying to find my brother and Seiya. I could hear a child's crying in a different direction. I turned around, hoping that it was Seiya.  
  
I watched the ground as I ran and came upon a little girl. The girl was human and crying on a log. I jumped down to the ground and landed beside her. I kneeled down and Kagome climbed off my back.  
  
"Aren't you Rin?" she asked the little girl as she knelt down.  
  
"Yes...," the little girl said as she sobbed.  
  
"Rin!? Sesshoumaru's human girl!?" I demanded as I looked over the little girl. She nodded sadly and started crying again. "Did Sesshoumaru take a small girl with him? Where is she?" I asked as I sat on my haunches and watched her.  
  
"Yes, she's gone now. A bad demon in a weird fur came and hurt Sesshoumaru. Rin ran and hid. Rin watched as the demon took her," the girl said as she sobbed in her hands.  
  
I looked over at Kagome and the same thought ran through our minds. Naraku. I knelt down and allowed Kagome to climb on my back as I watched the little girl. "Rin? Where's the green thing that always hangs around my brother?" I asked gently as I stepped over to her.  
  
"He ran. He said Rin would get in his way."  
  
I knelt down and picked the girl up, then I jumped up into the trees and leapt through them. I ran in the direction that a heavy odor of death could be smelt in. I jumped and landed into the clearing where the trees littered the ground.  
  
I looked around the clearing and saw my brother sitting in a pool of his own blood. I leapt over to him and knelt beside him with one of my hands on the ground. I let the small girl down from my other arm and she started wailing as she knelt beside him. I felt Kagome climb off my back and I looked at my brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...are you okay?" I asked as I sat by his side. He looked at me and I saw shame in his dazed eyes.  
  
"I have dishonored our family. I lost," he said in a dazed voice as he looked straight ahead at nothing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You're hurt!" Rin cried out as she looked at him in sadness.  
  
He reached his hand out and patted her on the head lightly as he looked down at her and the dazed look disappeared from his eyes. "I'm fine, Rin. Where is Jaken?" he asked as the cold edge entered his voice again.  
  
"He ran and left Rin alone!" the small girl said as she hugged him.  
  
"Why did you kidnap Seiya!?" I demanded as the anger returned. He looked over at me and gave me a strange look.  
  
"Do you mean that small half-breed? I was going to use her to get Tetsuseiga from you. Naraku attacked me and took her," he answered. "I don't think I deserve it anymore. I have dishonored our family greatly," he said quietly as he looked down at Rin.  
  
I sniffed the air, searching for Naraku's accursed stench in the breeze. I narrowed my eyes as I caught a whiff of his foul odor and knelt down. "Kagome, get on," I commanded and stood up once she was secure. I ran in the direction of the scent after giving my brother one last glance.  
  
~*Normal Point of View*~  
  
I sat in the darkness cowering, shaking in my fear. I looked up in hope as I caught my `Daddy's' scent. I crawled over to the doorway I had seen earlier and sniffed the air again. It was! I was my `Daddy'! I stood up and hopped up and down in happiness. Someone cared about me! I felt tears of joy welling in my eyes as I clutched my hands together in a silent prayer.  
  
I heard my name being yelled out, and I tightened my hands together and my hope grew as my name was called out. I stood still as I heard footsteps running through the halls.  
  
"Seiya!? Where are you!?" I could here `Daddy's' voice calling out as the footsteps came closer.  
  
"I'm in here, Daddy!" I yelled as I started crying. "Please get me out of here!" I sobbed out as I banged on the door.  
  
I heard the door opening and Daddy stood in the doorway. "Seiya! Thank God you're okay!" he said as he walked into the room. He was bleeding from several places and held a large sword in his hand that was coated in blood.  
  
"Daddy!" I cried out as I rushed into his arms. He dropped his sword and hugged me close to him. I buried my face into his kimono and held him tightly. I cried as I told him what had happened to me. He growled softly and sank to the floor in a cross-legged position to comfort me. He barked gently as he tried to sooth my frayed nerves. I barked softly in reply and snuggled closer to him.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
After fighting the puppet of Naraku, I ran through the halls of the castle in search of Seiya.  
  
"Seiya!? Where are you!?" I yelled out as I ran through the halls.  
  
"I'm in here, Daddy!" I heard a weak cry through one of the doors. "Please get me out of here!" the voice sobbed as I ran through the hall to it.  
  
I opened the door I heard the cry from and relief washed over me. "Seiya! Thank God you're okay!" I said as I walked into the room.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried as she ran into my arms. I dropped the Tetsuseiga and enveloped her in my arms. She cried as she explained everything that had happened to her. I instinctively growled softly to comfort her and sank to the floor. I barked softly and she replied in her own bark as she snuggled deeper into my kimono. I looked down at her silver and gold hair and hugged her tighter to me. She was like a daughter to me, and I couldn't bare the thought of her getting hurt. I held her and closed my eyes in happiness that she was safe.  
  
A/N: I hope that sounds like a good chapter! I really hope people liked it. I'm surprised at how many reviews I've received already! Thanks everyone! 


	6. Chapter six

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter six  
  
A/N: This chapter has a little Kagome and Inuyasha fluff and father daughter bonding between Inuyasha and Seiya. Just warning you if you don't like that kind of stuff.  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
I walked through the halls of the castle, looking for Inuyasha and Seiya. I searched through each of the rooms I came upon but they were all empty. I walked into the last hall of at the back of the castle and looked through the doors into each of the rooms. I walked into the next room and found Inuyasha and Seiya.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the floor with Sieya curled into his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her protectively and he was growling gently, almost purring. She was snuggled into his chest and he had a peaceful look on his face as he held her. I walked over to him and gently set my hand on his shoulder.  
  
He looked up, ready for a fight but relaxed when he saw it was only me. "Hey," he said quietly as he turned back to the sleeping girl.  
  
"Is she okay?" I asked as I sat down beside him. He looked over at me and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine...," he said, trailing off as he looked away from me again.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I noticed his docile mood. It was beginning to bother me that he wasn't being his normal arrogant self.  
  
He looked up at me and I could see so many emotions crossing his face. Sadness, confusion, betrayal, love, suffering. I stared at him in shock as I watched him turn back to Seiya.  
  
"I don't want her to have the same childhood that I had had to deal with. It's hard being a half-demon. If we had left her where she was...," he said sadly letting his words hang in the air.  
  
"Inuyasha... it must have been so hard for you," I said as I reached a hand out to him.  
  
"You have no idea!" he snapped suddenly. His bangs covered his eyes, casting half his face in shadow as he looked at the ground.  
  
I gasped as I noticed a silver glint in the shadow's of his face. "Inu...yasha? Are you...?" I asked as I reached a hand to touch his face. I touched his cheek and could feel warm tears on the tips of my fingers.  
  
I sat up on my knees and crawled closer to him. I reached my arms around him and gave him a gentle hug, I could feel him tense in my arms then relax and lean into my embrace. I reached a hand up and gently rubbed his ears and I could hear the same purring sound as before. I looked at his face and giggled at what I saw. His eyes were closed and a peaceful smile found its way across his mouth.  
  
"What?" he said as he heard my giggling. I saw an irritated and hurt expression cross his face. "Do you think my growling is funny?"  
  
"No. I think it's cute!" I said teasingly as I caressed his ears. I looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms then back at him. "You would make a great father," I said as I looked into his widened eyes.  
  
"You would make a great mother," he said as he turned hi face down towards the sleeping girl. I could see his red face and leaned against his arm as he shifted Seiya in his arms.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Miroku's voice said as it cut through the silence.  
  
I could feel my cheeks flushing and I snuck a peek at Inuyasha. His face was bright red and he was furious. Inuyasha and I climbed to our feet. He held Seiya gently as she slept, and I could tell that he thought of her as a daughter. We left the castle then, after Miroku received a quick beating from both me and Inuyasha.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I awoke in my Daddy's arms as he gently carried me while walking towards a large clearing. I looked up at him and smiled. I reached a hand up and softly pulled on a lock of hair. He looked down at me and gave me a smile as he walked.  
  
"What is it, Seiya?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to see if my brother is still alive," he said grimly. I looked up into his hardened eyes and leaned into him.  
  
"Don't look like that Daddy. It makes you look like a bad demon," I said sadly and watched his expression soften.  
  
"Okay, I won't," he said as he lifted me up to one of his shoulders and held me in place with one hand. I smiled down at him as I held on to one of his ears and he looked up at me with a genuine smile. He was happy.  
  
I rode on his shoulders as we passed by some uprooted trees and I looked around at a battle field. I looked down at Daddy and said, "Daddy, this place makes me feel funny." My claws and fangs were itching and my head felt weird as I took in all the scents of blood and battle. My muscles ached to stretch and move.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked up at me. "Oh shit," he muttered under his breath when he looked up at me. "Kagome, get her away from the smell of battle, NOW!" he said as he hoisted me down and set me in Mommy's arms.  
  
"Why?" she asked with a concerned look.  
  
"I'll explain later, just GO!" he commanded as we moved away from him.  
  
A/N: Well? How was it? I really hope people enjoy this story! ^-^ 


	7. Chapter seven

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter seven  
  
A/N: I would like to thank robinsama, dragonfly, and BoOkWoRm145 for reviewing. This chapter is for robinsama who wants to know what happened to Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
"Daddy, I feel funny," Seiya's voice said as it floated down to my ears.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked for my brother and the human girl. She suddenly swayed in my grip and I looked up at her to see if she was okay. "Oh shit," I muttered as I looked at her red-rimmed eyes. "Kagome, get her away from the scent of battle, NOW!" I commanded as I lifted her from my shoulders and handed her to Kagome.  
  
"Why?" she asked I could see worry etched across her face.  
  
"I'll explain later, just GO!" I said again as I watched her hurry away with Seiya in her arms. I looked to the rest of the group and said, "I want to talk to my brother alone. You guys go with Kagome and Seiya."  
  
I watched them leave and I turned back to the battle field. I walked through the debris as I sniffed out my brother's scent. I turned towards where it was strongest and I bounded over to him. He still sat in the same place with the little girl by his side. I walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"You okay?" I asked. Even though he had tried to kill me countless times, he was my brother after all.  
  
"I have lost a battle and shamed our family," he said quietly. He was looking at the ground and looked as though he were in deep thought.  
  
"What happened?" I asked and he told me everything.  
  
~*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*~  
  
I could smell a half-breed nearby, I followed the scent and came upon a small girl following after a fox child. I followed silently until the girl was alone. She was trying to squeeze into the hole the fox child had gone through. I stepped into the clearing and could smell my brother on her. It was the girl that had been following him recently, before she could crawl through the hole I reached a claw out and grabbed the back of her kimono.  
  
"Daddy?" the girl asked as she paused slightly under my grasp. I could use the girl to get at Inuyasha and to get the Tetsuseiga from him.  
  
"I am not Inuyasha," I responded as I lifted the small girl from the ground. The girl tried to twist in my grip and she looked at me in surprise.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Rin called as I heard her bat Jaken on the head again. "Is that a new playmate for Rin?"  
  
"No, Rin. She is to be used to get back at that half-breed brother of mine," I said as I looked over the girl. Her hair was silver with gold streaks, her dog-like ears were silver with gold tips on the edges and she was wearing a ragged kimono.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled as she tried to twist out of my grip.  
  
"Silence," I said as I used a claw to inject a small amount of poison into her. Her body turned limp as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. I looked towards the human girl and saw her sitting on Jaken's head. "Rin, let Jaken up. We must go now."  
  
"Okay," she said happily as she climbed from atop him. He stood up and brushed his clothes off while mumbling curses under his breath.  
  
"Do you wish to die again, Jaken?" I asked as I turned from him.  
  
"N-n-n-no my lord!" he stammered out as he bowed to the ground.  
  
"Good, then do not use such language in my presence."  
  
I walked away and headed back to the two headed dragon. I lifted the half- breed up and set her on the dragon. If she were harmed there was no guarantee that I would be able to get the sword from my worthless brother. Rin held her arms up and I lifted her to the dragon as well. I watched as Jaken struggled to get on the dragon, I finally got fed up with him and kicked him in the rear.  
  
We rode the dragon heading towards my castle in the western lands. I could smell a foul stench in the air and I recognized the scent already. The fool, Naraku, was heading in my direction. I could smell a herd of demons following behind him.  
  
I landed the dragon in a small clearing and waited for the demons to appear, I could already hear them tearing through the forest. Naraku, himself, appeared before me.  
  
"Give me the girl, Lord Sesshoumaru. She would do well in my plan to kill your brother," he said.  
  
"You can do what you will with her once I am done with her," I responded dryly as I watched the demons line up behind him.  
  
"I am sorry that you feel that way. Kill him," he said the last nonchalantly and the demons began hurling themselves towards me. I attacked them with my poison claws and watched as they died. I could feel something slice its way down my back and I turned. A horde of demons stood behind me as well..  
  
I was being circled around by a mass of demons, and I could see Naraku laughing beside the dragon. I looked for Rin and Jaken and noticed they were gone. I could feel a sharp sting as something slashed down the back of my neck. I turned around and killed the demon in one sweep. I was overcome by the demons as they attacked me relentlessly. Blow upon blow was landed on my body and I could feel myself weakening. Another blow drove me to my knees and I called forth my demon instincts to start the transformation.  
  
I could feel my face lengthening into a snout as my body grew larger. I could feel the fur rippling across my body and my spine growing longer to form a tail. I stood above the other demons and roared as I stood on three legs looking around at the larger demons.  
  
I breathed out the poison vapors and brought my claws down on a dragon demon who stood in front of me. I could feel something ripping through my stomach and I looked down. I could see an ogre ramming a sword into my gut. I took my claw from the dragon and leaped into the air. I was thrown aside as a large bird demon attacked me from the air, I fell to the ground and stumbled to my feet. I could feel another slash across my back. I could feel the blood coursing across my body as I fell to the ground. I struggled to get back up as the swarm of demons slashed and tore at my body. I could feel my mind slipping into an unconscious state. *I have lost and shamed my family,* I thought in self-contempt as I passed out.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
"Why are you here listening to this? I have killed you a numerous amount of times yet you are still here. Why?" he said quietly.  
  
"You're my brother, should there be another reason?" I asked as I looked at his emotionless face.  
  
A small smile crossed his face and he said, "No, I suppose not."  
  
"Rin's hungry!" the little girl said as she pulled on his arm.  
  
"Yes, Rin," he said as he climbed to his feet. I stood up and followed him as he walked into the woods.  
  
"Do you think you should be moving? Don't you think you should wait till you heal?" I asked as I followed him. (A/N: Hypocrite, isn't he?^-^)  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
I took Seiya into the forest as I worried about why he had told me to get her away from the scent of battle. I looked down at Seiya and gasped. Her eyes were rimmed in red and her fangs were hanging over her lips.  
  
She looked at me and said, "Mommy, I don't feel good. Everything feels weird." Her voice was raspy and light pink stripes were starting to show on her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay Seiya. Focus on being happy," I said soothingly as I rocked her gently in my arms. I could see her eyes turning normal and the stripes disappeared completely. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to me. She was falling asleep.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked from beside me.  
  
"I don't know. Inuyasha said he would explain everything later. And if you lay a hand on me you will be three fingers short," I said as I watched his hand disappear behind me. He quickly retracted his hand and started his innocent act.  
  
"Who, me? How could you think such a thing of a holy man?" he said with a serene face.  
  
-_-; "Right," I responded sarcastically as I walked ahead of them.  
  
I heard a loud shriek of "Pervert!", and a banging sound. I turned around and saw Miroku with several lumps on his head, lying unconscious. Sango stood over him holding her boomerang over her head in triumph. I saw Shippou shaking his head in pity and Kirara stood on Sango's shoulder. I shook my head and suppressed a giggle as I walked further ahead of them.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm glad people are enjoying my story so much. Please review! 


	8. Chapter eight

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter eight  
  
A/N: I would like to thank robinsama and The Unnamed Demon for reviewing. Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed my story and enjoyed it. Oh, and I'm working on pics of Seiya and the others for my story. If anyone wants a pic or wants a specific looking pic just send me an e-mail and I'll get right on it. I love to draw for people and I'm always being told that I'm good at it. Okay, this is becoming too long! ^o^  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I woke up curled in my mommy's arms as she sat by a fire. I looked around and I couldn't see Daddy. I sniffed the air trying to find him and panicked when I couldn't smell him.  
  
"Daddy!? Daddy!?" I cried as I struggled up from Mommy's lap. I looked up at the dark night sky to see what time of day it was. No moon was out to show the time, the stars shown dimly through the thick clouds that overcast the night sky and I turned back to the forest. I started running, following his faint scent.  
  
"Seiya! Seiya, come back!" Mommy's voice called through the trees as I easily out ran anyone who might have followed.  
  
I could feel the soft drops of rain pelt down on me as I ran faster. The rain began to grow harder and brisker as I raced towards his scent. Suddenly, his scent vanished and I stopped as I lost all track of him. Sheets of rain fell around me as I turned in the direction I had come from. I searched for any signs of camp and my hopes were quickly crushed. I sniffed the air as the rain grew stronger. I turned in circles as the rain soaked my body.  
  
I was lost. I couldn't smell and I couldn't hear anyone over the pounding of the rain. My hair was sticking to my face and I swiftly brushed it away as I ran further into the woods. My heart pounded in my chest in fear as I searched for any sign of my friends and family. I started to cry as I ran deeper into the woods the tears streaked across my face and melded with the rain. I felt my foot catch on a rock and I fell into a puddle. Memories flashed before my eyes as I sat in the puddle. I climbed to my hands and knees shakily as I looked at my reflection in the rippling water.  
  
I looked up and howled upwards for help. I was scared and I wanted my Daddy to come help me. I buried my face into my hands and cried.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I watched my brother and the girl as they ate the deer that we had killed earlier. It was so strange the way he was acting now, like he didn't care about Tetsuseiga. I watched as my brother looked up and into the distance sharply.  
  
"What?" I asked as I noticed the weird look on his face  
  
He turned to me and said, "It's that girl you adopted. She's howling for help."  
  
"WHAT!?" I asked as I jumped up. He followed me with his cold gaze and a small smirk crossed his face.  
  
"You expect to find her in your human form? I thought you were smarter than that," he said coldly as he stood up beside me.  
  
I looked up at him and growled, "If Seiya needs help, than I'm going to help her!"  
  
"I'll help you. I pity you, half-breed," he said coldly.  
  
"I wouldn't act so high and mighty right now, Sesshoumaru. Your clothes are ragged right now and you look like a street mutt!" I said as I smirked at his slightly angered look. It was true. His kimono was shredded and he had discarded it (A/N: All Sesshoumaru fans can drool now and get it out of your systems.^-^) He was now only dressed in his pants and his wounds were clearly visible as they vanished from his skin.  
  
"Let's just go, half-breed bother of mine," he snarled out as he enunciated `half-breed'.  
  
"Look, just because I'm human now doesn't mean I can't whoop your sorry ass!" I snapped between clenched teeth and I turned away from him. I marched out of the clearing and into the forest in anger. I could hear him behind me and I turned to him as the rain pelted down on us.  
  
"I said I would help. You won't be able to find her even when you return to normal in all this rain," he said calmly as I watched the little girl run ahead of him. "I heard the howl from that direction," he said, pointing to the south.  
  
I ran in the direction he pointed in as I hurried toward Seiya. She needed help and could be in danger. I ran under the trees and through the foliage as I watched my brother run ahead of me. He looked back at me and slowed his pace till we ran side by side.  
  
"Damn human body," I muttered as I ran. I could feel my body growing tired and I was having trouble breathing. My brother looked at me in amusement and turned back to running. He wasn't even tired or breaking a sweat.  
  
I ran faster and I could hear a weeping sound as we ran further into the forest. I tried to will my body to move faster towards the sound. We broke through into a small clearing and I could see Seiya crying in the middle of a puddle. My brother stood off to the side and watched her cry.  
  
I walked over and knelt down while wrapping my arms around her. "Daddy?" she cried as she looked up into my face. "You're not Daddy!" she screamed as she struggled to get from my grasp.  
  
"Use your ears and nose. Tonight's my human night," I said quietly as I held her to me. I felt her stop struggling and grab me around the waist as the rain fell around us. I felt her embrace me as she cried harder. "Why are you out here alone?" I asked as I held her tightly.  
  
"I ca-came lo-looking for you!" she sobbed. I sat down bringing her into my lap with me. I could feel her move around as she looked behind her. "DADDY!" she shrieked out in fear as she clutched onto me tighter, "That's the demon that took me!" I looked and saw her pointing a finger at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"It's okay," I said soothingly, "that's just my brother, Sesshoumaru."  
  
I could feel her struggle and I let her go as she stood up. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and looked him up and down. "You're the Great Lord of the Western Lands. Can I call you Uncle Sesshoumaru?" she asked innocently as she looked up at him.  
  
He looked down at her in slight surprise and turned to me with a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders and he turned back to the girl. "Yes, if that is what you wish," he answered quietly as he looked down at the ecstatic little girl.  
  
"Thank you!" she said as she hugged him around the waist and ran back to me.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I wept into my hands until I felt strong arms wrap around my body. I could see a red kimono and cried, "Daddy?" I looked up into the brown eyes of a man with black hair. A human man. "You're not Daddy!" I screamed as I tried to climb out of his arms.  
  
His arms tightened around me and held me in place as he said, "Use your ears and nose. Tonight's my human night." I listened to his voice and sniffed at him. He was my daddy! I stopped struggling and hugged him tightly as relief washed through me. "Why were you out here alone?" he asked as his grip tightened.  
  
"I ca-came lo-looking for you!" I sobbed as I felt him bringing me into his lap. I could smell a demon behind me and I squirmed around to look. "DADDY!" I screamed in panic when I saw the demon that had kidnapped me standing there calmly, I clutched to him tighter in fear and pointed a finger at the demon. "That's the demon that took me!"  
  
"It's okay, that's my brother, Sesshoumaru," he said softly.  
  
I pulled away from him and felt him let me go as I walked over to Sesshoumaru. I looked him up and down in concentration and brightened up when I realized who he was. I didn't get a chance to look at him very well the first time we met . "You're the Great Lord of the Western Lands. Can I call you Uncle Sesshoumaru?" I asked as I looked up at him with a bright smile.  
  
He looked down at me then to Daddy with a questioning look on his face. He looked back down at me and said, "Yes, if that is what you wish," he said in a noble manner. I looked up at him and smiled happily as I hugged him around the waist before running back to Daddy.  
  
He was standing up and watched as I ran to him. I reached my arms up, asking to be picked up. He lifted me up into his arms and I held on to him as we walked back through the woods. I looked up and saw the sky lightening up and looked back at Daddy.  
  
His hair was lightening up to a dark gray and I watched as his ears started to grow longer. I watched his eyes turn red for a minute and change to silver as his ears furred over and turned into dog ears. I reached a hand up and poked at one of his ears. It flicked and he looked at me with a funny expression on his face. He reached a clawed hand up and poked at my ear. I flicked it away from him and giggled as he smiled at me.  
  
"Are you two done?" Uncle Sesshoumaru's voice cut through the silence and we both turned to him. His wounds were completely healed now and he was walking with a regal air. Rin bounded from behind his legs and looked up at me and Daddy. (A/N: Yes, they had Rin the whole time!)  
  
"Yes, Uncle Sesshoumaru! Can I touch that furry thing?" I asked as I pointed to the thing around his shoulder. His face took on an undignified look and I could hear Daddy laughing. "What?" I asked as I noticed their odd behavior.  
  
A/N: I hope people liked my story. I had a bit of writer's block while writing it. Oh well! ^-^ Please review! 


	9. Chapter nine

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter nine  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Lord Sesshoumaru, robinsama, and Eartha for reviewing. I'm soo happy that people are enjoying this story. All the reviews that I have received have been so positive! This story is almost as popular as Inuyasha's Childhood! I need to know if people want me to skip ahead a few years or not.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I sat on Daddy's shoulder as we walked through the woods. The rain was stopping and the sun was shining brightly through the clouds. We had left Uncle Sesshoumaru and we were now headed back to meet up with Mommy and her friends. I poked my finger at one of Daddy's ears again and I giggled as it flicked back and forth. He looked up at me and smiled softly as he reached a hand up and poked at one of my ears. I leaned my chin against the top of his head and hugged him around the neck as we walked back into the camp.  
  
"Seiya!" Mommy cried out in worry as she saw us. "I thought something had happened to you!"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Daddy found me," I said as I smiled down at her.  
  
"You could have been hurt seriously. What if a demon had found you?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"She's fine," Daddy said as he pulled me down from his shoulder and gently set me on the ground. I looked up at him and ran over to Kirara and Shippou who were playing.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Inuyasha," I could hear her say as she pulled on his arm and dragged him off into the woods.  
  
I turned back to Shippou and Kirara and started a game of tag.  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
I dragged Inuyasha into the woods to talk with him privately. I stopped pulling on him when we were a good distance away. I took a deep breath and started, "What...do you really think about...me? Am I just a shard detector to you?" I asked with my back facing him.  
  
"Kagome...I...uh," he stammered out behind me  
  
I could fee tears welling in my eyes as I turned to face him. "You what!?" I asked as I looked at him, "That's all I am, isn't it!?" I looked up at his shocked face and he stepped closer to me.  
  
"No, Kagome. You're more than that," he said quietly. I turned away from him and started to walk further into the woods when I felt his hand encircle my wrist. I turned to face him and he pulled me closer to him.  
  
I looked away from him and whispered, "You stole my heart." I could feel his arms circle my waist and I looked up at him in surprise. I could feel him holding me closer and he pulled me into an embrace.  
  
"Kagome, you mean more to me than what you think. Why do you think I always save you?" he said quietly.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha. I always have," I cried as the tears fell. I buried my face into his kimono as I cried.  
  
"Kagome...I...love you too," he said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"DADDY!!" Seiya's voice rang clear in fear through the forest.  
  
"Seiya!" I cried out as I felt his grip on me loosen and watched him bound away. I ran through the woods and tried to keep up with his rapid pace.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I ran after Kirara as we played tag. She was just feet ahead of me. I ran faster with my arms out stretched as I tried to tag her. We were running along side a river and I could hear the water rushing beside my feet.  
  
I suddenly felt my feet slip on the bank and I fell into the rushing water. I felt my body being flung downriver ands I was slammed into a rock. I clutched onto it for dear life as I listened to the rushing sounds of a waterfall very close by.  
  
I howled to the sky for help and screamed out, "DADDY!" in fear. I could feel the undercurrents pulling at my legs and my body was pulled under for a moment. I rushed back to the surface and gagged for air as the water seeped into my lungs. I dug my claws into the rock as I tried to climb up it. I felt my claws screech against the boulder as my body was pulled down again.  
  
"Seiya!" I heard Daddy's voice call out. I looked towards the sound of his voice and saw him standing on the shore.  
  
"DADDY!" I cried out as I felt my body being pulled on again. I pushed my way up again and sputtered for breath, I could feel my hold on the rock loosening. "DADDY!" I screamed out again as I felt my claws give way and I started rushing downriver, towards the waterfall.  
  
"SEIYA!" I heard his voice call out over the rushing water. I felt my body being pulled under water again and I clawed my way through the water back up to the top. I looked behind me and saw the waterfall only feet away. I screamed as I felt my body being pushed over the side into the raging rapids below.  
  
A/N: Nice cliffhanger, huh? Actually I kinda hit a writer's block. Well, I need your opinions in if I should skip ahead a few years or what. Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinion does matter. 


	10. Chapter ten

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter ten  
  
A/N: I'm back to end the cliffhanger. I'm sorry about that but I hit a writer's block and had no idea how to continue. Oh well! ^-^ Here's the next chapter  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I raced through the woods towards the sound if Seiya's scream. I could smell water close by and Seiya's scent. I ran faster as I came upon a river. I ran along the side looking for her till the scent abruptly vanished in thin air. I stood by the shore and looked around desperately for her, I looked out into the water and stood I shock.  
  
"Seiya!" I called out to the small form that was clinging to the rock. I saw her look towards me with fear etched across her face.  
  
"DADDY!" she screamed at me as she fell beneath the waves. I looked around for a method to save her as worry grew in my mind. "DADDY!" I heard her screech again in increasing fear. I looked at her and saw her hands slip from the boulder and her body plunged under the water. I watched in fear as she was dragged down stream.  
  
"SEIYA!" I yelled as I ran across the shore line. I could see her struggling to stay above water and the sounds of a waterfall were ringing in my ears. I watched in horror, helpless to do anything, as she was flung over the side of the waterfall. I could hear a scream that echoed in my mind as her body fell.  
  
I ran to the edge and looked down into the misty depths that lay below. I fell to my knees as I looked down. I couldn't see her. She had fallen, she was gone. I felt as though my heart had been stopped as I looked for the small child. I slowly stood up and walked back towards camp. I had to tell the others.  
  
I saw Kirara halfway down the shore and she followed me back. "Inuyasha, is she okay?" Kagome asked, startling me from my thoughts.  
  
I looked up at her blankly and shook my head slowly. "No...she...she fell...over the waterfall," I said as I looked away from them. I felt like I was in a daze. I wanted to tear something apart, I wanted to go on a rampage. I walked into the woods with my head down as I tried to control my emotions. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I turned my face back to look at its owner.  
  
I took her hand from my shoulder and I continued waking until I found a suitable place to sit. I sat on the ground and looked up at the peaceful sky. The sky that I knew Seiya would never be able to see again. I heard a snapping sound and I turned towards the noise. Kagome stepped into the clearing and I could see her tear streaked face.  
  
"Inuyasha...are you okay?" she asked as she sat next to me.  
  
"I...I couldn't...save her. I was...helpless," I mumbled quietly as I looked at the ground.  
  
I felt her lean her head on my shoulder as she cried softly. I turned towards her and encircled her in my arms. I leaned my face in her hair and felt tears fall from my eyes. We sat there, embracing each other tightly as we cried for Seiya, our adopted daughter.  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
I sat in camp, waiting for Inuyasha to return with Seiya. I turned my head toward Shippou, who was sitting quietly, which was very strange for the little fox demon.  
  
"Shippou, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked over and picked him up.  
  
"Nothin'," he mumbled. I could tell he was lying to me, but I didn't push the subject. I held him in my arms as I sat down on a log. He snuggled into me and we sat quietly.  
  
I looked up as I watched Inuyasha walk into camp. His face was dazed and heart-broken as he slowly walked through camp, I watched as Kirara quickly followed behind.  
  
"Inuyasha, is she okay?" I asked as he walked to the other side of camp.  
  
"No...she...she fell...over the waterfall," he said quietly. I watched as his face took on a look of great sadness as he turned it away from us. I watched as he walked into the forest and away form us. I set Shippou down and followed behind him. I stepped behind him and gently rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned towards me and I could see his red tinge eyes as he took my hand from his shoulder, the dim stripes forming on his face. I stood there for a few moments as I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I watched his red kimono disappear through the trees and I ran after him.  
  
I saw him looking up at the sky with heartache vibrant in his eyes, I stepped forward and felt a twig snap beneath my feet. He looked over at me sharply and watched as I made my way to his side.  
  
"Inuyasha,...are you okay?" I asked quietly.  
  
He turned his face to the ground and mumbled, "I...I couldn't...save her. I was... helpless."  
  
I leaned my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall as I cried bitterly for the little girl. I felt him move around and felt warm arms encircling me. I pressed into the warmth of his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his face in my hair and I felt warm tears on my neck. He was crying for Seiya. We were both crying for the little girl we had fallen in love with.  
  
A/N: Did I kill off Seiya? Find out next chapter! ^-^ Had to have a little drama in their life. Please review! 


	11. Chapter eleven

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
A/N: I would like to thank Eartha, Sorrow(), TheWraith, Dark Topaz, LilacRose23, gigi-chan, and celestial-x for reviewing. I would like to give a special thanks to EmeraldDragon for reading my story. Now let's see what happened to Seiya.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I lifted my head above the water as I tried to pull air into my lungs. I could an ice pick of pain in my chest as I coughed up water. I had drifted further downstream and I was floating in calmer water. I started pushing my way to the shore with my arms and feet. (A/N: Think of dog paddling!^-^) I crawled ashore, scraping my hands and knees on the small stones that littered the floor. I climbed onto the grass and could feel the blood from my wounds sliding down my legs and arms.  
  
I fell to my rear and looked down at my scraped hands. I sat there holding my bloodied hands as they slowly healed and the blood dried. I sat hoping and waiting to be found.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I sat up in a tree moping as I listened to the others quietly conversing below me. I leapt from the tree and landed softly on the ground below. I looked over at the rest before I headed to the waterfall. I had to find the girl. There was no way that Seiya could be dead, and if I found her body I would give her a decent burial.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked softly from behind me. I looked at her and saw an overly happy fox demon snuggled in her arms. Something wasn't right.  
  
"I'm going to find Seiya," I answered as I walked away from her.  
  
"But...Inuyasha, she's...," I heard her sadly say behind me.  
  
"I will give her a decent burial if she is," I responded as I started to bound into the trees.  
  
I ran until I came upon the stream from earlier. I slowly walked alongside it as the memories of what happened washed through my mind. I slowly approached the waterfall and looked over the edge into the pearly mist that floated below.  
  
I started jumping down the side onto the various outcroppings as I made my way down. I landed at the bottom and I could smell blood. I started to feel sick, thinking that she had died. Until a silver streak leapt into my chest, knocking me down.  
  
"DADDY!" she cried out as her tears soaked through my kimono. I wrapped one arm around her as I held both our weights up on my other arm.  
  
"Se-Seiya!?" I asked as I held her in my arm. I could feel her nod her head softly and I sat up fully. "You're alive!" I said as I wrapped both arms around her.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I looked up as I picked up Daddy's scent. I jumped up and started running in the direction of his scent, of the waterfall. I saw a flash of silver through the mist of water and leapt forward. "DADDY!" I yelled as I knocked him over and cried into his chest.  
  
"Se-Seiya!?" he asked as he gripped me in a one-armed hug. I nodded my head against his chest and felt him sit up more. "You're alive!" he said in an astonished voice as he wrapped both arms around me. "How did you fall in the river?" he asked and I explained about how I was playing tag with Kirara and Shippou.  
  
"I flew down stream and got stuck on that rock. That's when I called for you," I finished up. I looked up into his eyes as he rose up to his feet and held me in his arms.  
  
"I smell blood on you, what happened?" he asked as he looked me over worriedly.  
  
"I scraped my hands and knees on some rocks," I explained as I looked into his gold eyes. He looked worried and I hugged him tightly. "I'm fine, Daddy," I said quietly.  
  
He stood up and we headed back to camp. I looked around the group as Mommy set Shippou down and rushed over to me. She picked me up and started to hold me like there was no tomorrow. I looked down at Shippou and saw him pouting up at me in envy.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I watched as Kagome got up and grabbed Seiya. She started to squeeze her tightly against her in a big hug. I looked down at Shippou and noticed hi angry demeanor. "You wanted her gone, didn't you?" I asked as I growled down at him.  
  
"So what?" he said so softly that only I could hear.  
  
~*Six Months Later. Final Battle With Naraku. Sieya's Point of View*~  
  
"DADDY!" I cried out as I watched his body get slammed against a tree by one of Naraku's tentacles. I looked over at Naraku and felt anger boiling in me as voices whispered in my mind. *Kill. Kill. Kill everyone* the voices chanted as the anger grew into a furious rage.  
  
I could feel the odd itching sensation in my claws and fangs as I watched the battle. I looked over at Sango and saw her on one knee holding herself up with her boomerang. Kirara was knocked out against a tree and Shippou was casting his illusions on Naraku's minions. Everyone thought I was too young to fight.  
  
"I'll show them!" I screamed out loud as I lunged at the one called Kikyou. She was fighting against Mommy and never saw it coming as I racked my small claws through the back of her throat. Her clay body broke apart and her eyes went empty as she fell to the ground in a broken heap. I saw a white light glow and hit Mommy square in the chest as the clay began to disintegrate. I felt the rage tearing through my body as I turned back to Naraku. I could fee my vision blur as I blacked out.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I watched as Seiya ripped her claws through Kikyou. I turned my face away and faced Naraku again. He was looking at the girl with a shocked look on his face. "Don't look at her, look at ME!" I shouted out as I brought up the Tetsuseiga. I heard a howling sound and turned away from Naraku with my sword held slightly over my head to look towards the sound.  
  
Seiya stood on the battle field surrounded by dead demons. I could see her eyes glowing red and pink stripes streaked her face. Her hair was raised and she was pissed. "Oh shit!" I yelled as I watched her race towards us in pure rage. She was moving faster than Kouga could ever hope to. I watched as she jumped up and grabbed Naraku around the neck. She knocked him on his back and I could hear a dangerous growl come from her throat as she looked down at him.  
  
"How can this be? A small half-demon child was able to overpower me?" he said in shock. I could see dark fingers of blood dripping from his neck as her grip grew stronger. In one twist she broke his neck and I watched in stunned horror as his body disintegrated from beneath her small figure.  
  
"Seiya!" I cried out as I watched her eyes lighten back to normal and her body swayed. She fell to the ground in a small unconscious heap as I made my way to her side. I picked her up and walked over to a shocked Kagome.  
  
"She...killed him!" she said in shock, "She killed him and Kikyou." I stood beside her with Seiya in my arms as we watched the ominous clouds overhead disperse. The sky lightened and I saw Sango work her way to her feet and stumble over to us. Shippou stood on her shoulder and looked at us with a big grin on his face.  
  
"You should see Miroku! He's jumping around and dancing like an idiot!" Shippou said before collapsing in laughter.  
  
I smirked down at him as he fell to the ground in his giggles.  
  
A/N: Well, how was that? I got rid of Naraku so now they can have a new adventure. Rating might change. Don't know yet, like I said, I type all this from scratch. Please review! 


	12. Chapter twelve

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
A/N: I would like to thank bebebaby(), An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Lord Sesshoumaru, Eartha, Crazyotter(), Alexa(), robinsama, Sorrow, Tomboy, Silver Pheonix, gigi-chan, and Youkai Inuyasha for reviewing. I'm surprised at all the reviews I've received! Anyways, on with the story.^-^  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
We all sat around the campfire as the night grew old. Miroku wouldn't quit staring at his hand the whole night and was starting to weird me out.  
  
"I have to go home now," Mommy said quietly as she held the whole jewel in her hand. "Here, Inuyasha, you can become a full demon now," she said as she placed the jewel in his hand.  
  
He looked down at the glowing jewel in his hand and shook his head slowly, "I don't want it anymore. It has to be purified, my becoming all demon won't help that." He handed the jewel back to her and sat there in silence. Miroku stopped looking at his hand and stared at Daddy in shock as everyone else looked at him strangely.  
  
"I thought that was all you wanted. I thought that was the only reason you stayed," Sango said in a shocked voice.  
  
"No...I stayed because...I don't know. I just know that I stopped wanting the jewel a long time ago," Daddy said quietly.  
  
"Daddy, what are they talking about?" I asked as I crawled to his side and looked up at him.  
  
"Nothing that you need to worry about, Seiya," he said as he looked down at me.  
  
"Okay!" I responded brightly and sat beside him.  
  
"Kagome...are you going sure you want to go home?" Daddy asked as he looked at her sadly.  
  
"Yeah! Why can't you stay here?" Shippou said from her leg.  
  
"The jewel's complete, there's no reason for me to stay now."  
  
"Kagome...aren't Seiya and Shippou reason enough?" Daddy said as he looked down at the ground, trying to hide the emotions that ran across his face.  
  
"Yes, that's why I thought they could come with me," she said as she looked down at the little fox and over to me. "I know that there are some demons in my time, because I can feel their auras. I figured that I could find a nice demon to teach them about modern times."  
  
"What about Daddy?" I asked happily as I looked at him. He looked sad that Mommy was going home.  
  
"I...uh...guess he could come if he wanted to. Do you?" Mommy said as she looked at him. I could see that in her eyes that she was hoping for him to say yes. He was looking at her with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"I...guess I could come," I looked up at him ad tugged on one of his ears to get his attention. He looked down at me and I whimpered in a pleading way. "Fine, I'll go! Just stop with the whimpering!" he said in an annoyed tone.  
  
I jumped up and hugged him then ran over to Mommy and hugged her. I felt happy and excited to go to Mommy's home with her.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" Sango whispered to Miroku as they held hands. They held hands until Miroku's other hand started to wonder to places forbidden. "PERVERT!" she yelled as she knocked him out with her boomerang.  
  
~*Some Time Later at the Well. Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
"Mommy? Are you sure that this leads to your home?" I asked doubtfully as I looked down into the dark depths of the well.  
  
"Yes, Seiya. It leads right into one of the shrines at my home," she answered as I watched her climb on Daddy's back.  
  
"Come here, Seiya," He said as he held his arm out for me. I walked over to him and he lifted me up to his chest. He walked over to the well with Mommy on his back, Shippou on her shoulder, and me in his arms. He suddenly jumped and we fell into a strange purple void that ended at the bottom of the well.  
  
I looked up doubtfully and saw a strange roof over the well. "What's that?" I asked as he jumped out of the well.  
  
"Yeah, what is that? Shippou said in awe as he looked at the strange building that stood around us.  
  
"It's home!" Mommy said as she climbed off Daddy's back. "Come one! My mom would love to meet you!"  
  
I sat in Daddy's arms as he carried us to the strange building that Mommy said was her house I watched as she slowly opened the door and peaked her head inside.  
  
"Mom! I've got someone for you to meet!" she called inside as she opened the door fully. I swiveled my ears around as I heard someone walk around inside the house. A strange woman with short hair appeared at the door.  
  
"Well, hello there! Oh, how cute!" she exclaimed as she looked me and Shippou over. She reached her hand over and started lightly tugging on Daddy's ears. "You have ears like him!" she said as she looked at me closer. She reached her hands out and started pulling on my ears lightly too, then she looked at Shippou and started petting his tail.  
  
"Daddy. She's scaring me," I said quietly as I pushed myself into his body more.  
  
"Daddy!?" the scary woman said in shock as she looked at Inuyasha. "No wonder she has the same cute ears!" she exclaimed as she latched on to my ears again.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Make her stop!" I cried out as she pulled a little too roughly.  
  
"Mommy? Where's her mother at? I would love to meet her!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Uh, Mom? I'm her `Mommy'," I heard Mommy say as she looked at her mother.  
  
"You!? Kagome, I never noticed that you were pregnant!"  
  
"No, mom! She and Shippou are adopted, I'll tell you about it later," she said as she patted the fox demon on the head. We followed her and her mother inside as she backed away from the door. "First things first! We have to buy new clothes," she said excitedly.  
  
Daddy set me on the floor and said, "What's wrong with the clothes we have on now!?" He crossed his arms and looked at her impatiently as he waited for an answer.  
  
"Nothings wrong with them in your time, but it's weird to see people dressed like that in this time period," she answered patiently as she looked down at us. "Besides, poor Seiya is dressed in rags!"  
  
"Feh! Fine! We'll get some of your strange looking clothes," he said as he walked over to a wall and plopped down beside it.  
  
~*Third Person Point of View. Feudal Era*~  
  
"So what do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are up to?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"You pervert!" Sango said with a disgusted look as she punched him.  
  
"He looked up at her from the ground with a sheepish smile as he said, "What did I do?"  
  
~*Inuyasha's point of View*~  
  
We walked up to Kagome's house with Seiya and Shippou in tow. I watched Kagome as she opened the door and called inside.  
  
"Mom! I've got someone for you to meet," she called out happily. I twitched my ears as I heard her mother approaching the door. I watched her face light up as she saw the two children.  
  
"Well hello there! Oh, how cute!" she said when she saw the two pups. She suddenly reached a hand upwards and latched onto my ears lightly tugging on them. I looked at her in annoyance as I tried to keep from tearing something apart. "You have ears like him!" she said as I watched her reach her hand out and lightly pull on Sieya's ears. Then I watched as she turned towards Shippou and started petting his tail.  
  
I felt Seiya move in closer to my body and she whimpered, "Daddy. She's scaring me."  
  
"Daddy!?" her mother asked in shock with her hand hovering over her mouth. "No wonder she has the same ears as you!" she said as she grabbed the poor girl's ears again.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Make her stop!" she cried out as the woman continued to pull on her ears.  
  
"Mommy? Where's her mother at? I would love to meet her!" she said happily as let go of her ears.  
  
"Uh, Mom? I'm her `Mommy'," Kagome said as she tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"You!? Kagome, I never noticed you were pregnant!" she said in shock.  
  
"No, Mom! She and Shippou are adopted, I'll tell you about it later," she said as she petted him on the head. I followed her as her mother stepped away from the door and allowed us inside. "First things first! We have to buy new clothes!" Kagome stated happily.  
  
I set Seiya on the floor and crossed my arms impatiently. "What's wrong with the clothes we got on now!?" I looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
She looked at me and I could see that she was dead serious about the new clothes. "Nothing's wrong with them in your time, but it's strange to see people dressed like that in my time period," she stated flatly. "Besides, poor Seiya is dressed in rags!"  
  
I felt slightly guilty at the last comment and said, "Feh! Fine! We'll get some of your strange looking clothes." I walked over to a wall and sat down with my back against it as I closed my eyes and thought.  
  
A/N: How's that? Hope it's good! Please review! 


	13. Chapter thirteen

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
A/N: Okay, there was some confusion that people thought the story was over last chapter...*Takes deep breath*..THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!! *Coughs* Anyways ^-^ the story will have a new evil appear and such later on. It might be hundreds of chapters long. I would like to thank sinmay, dragonfly, Kikyou, robinsama, hayden the hanyou, ashley10034(), Jenny-chan, Krystal the Kat Demon, Kumiko *Kaylin* Eharu, SILARA, Sesshoumaru, Jazzi-chan, TetsuoTsuboshi, rhianna, gigi-chan, and An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin for reviewing. WOW!! This story is more popular than Inuyasha's Childhood! I never thought that would happen!  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I watched as Daddy sat thinking and I walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Daddy, what are you doing?" I asked as I looked at his turned down head. He was sitting quietly and a frown was on his face.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking, Seiya," he said quietly as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Okay, Daddy!" I climbed to my feet and followed Mommy as she walked into a room with a strange hard floor and was followed by Shppou. "Mommy? What's this?" I asked as I pointed at the little square stones in the floor.  
  
"Those are linoleum tiles. They're like little stones," she said as she picked up strange things that made a bell like sound. "Come on, Seiya, let's get Inuyasha and Shippou and go to the mall."  
  
"Okay, Mommy!" I followed her as she walked into the other room and picked up a small bag.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, we're going to go buy some new clothes now," she said happily as she placed the jingling things into her bag.  
  
"Feh! Fine, let's go then!" he stated as he climbed up from the floor. I saw him give Shippou a scary look as he walked by Mommy.  
  
I reached up a hand and pulled on his arm. I held my hand up to him when he gave me a questioning look. I smiled up brightly and grabbed his hand happily. He looked down at me in surprise then smiled softly.  
  
"You need to smile more, Daddy," I stated as we walked out of the house and toward a big shiny thing. "What's that!?" I asked as I looked at the strange thing. I clutched at his hand tighter and pressed against his body. "Is it a demon!?"  
  
"No," Mommy said as she appeared behind us, "It's a mode of transportation in this time."  
  
"O-okay, Mommy," I said doubtfully as I looked at the strange thing.  
  
~*At the Mall. Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
We walked into the strange building and huge waves of noise filled the air. I could smell hundreds of different scents flooding the atmosphere around us. I looked around in confusion as thousands of noises bombarded my ears. I pinned my ears against my skull and held my hands over them as I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I could feel strong arms lifting my from behind and I looked up to see who it was.  
  
Daddy was holding me up I could see that he also had his ears pinned to his skull. I whimpered at the pain ringing in my ears and looked at him with tears pricking my eyes. He held me against him and I held my hands up to my ears as the sounds ringed inside my skull.  
  
"Hey! Look at those ears!" I heard someone call out from behind us. I climbed up to Daddy's shoulder and looked at the person who had said it. I pricked my ears forward in curiosity and looked at the look on the person's face. He looked like he was going to faint in shock.  
  
"What's with the clothes? Whoa, dog ears! Are they real?" a girl asked from beside us. I could hear Daddy growling angrily at the humans curiosity.  
  
"No no no! They're...um...special headbands, we got them from America! They're going to be in a play!" I could hear Mommy saying from behind me.  
  
"Cool!" I could hear the girl say excitedly as she walked off to tell the others.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*!  
  
I followed behind Kagome holding the smaller half-demon's hand as we went. The noises in the building were terrible. I could feel my ears ringing and I had the urge to slap my hands over them to stop the ringing. I laid them against my skull trying to block out at least some of the noises. Smell filled my senses and started to reek havoc on my nose. I could feel Seiya let go of my hand and I looked down at her. She was clutching at her head in agony and I could hear her fangs grinding together as she bit off a scream. I lifted her up into my arms and she looked up at me. I could see tears forming in her eyes and she was whimpering from the sounds. I held her closer to me and she moved her hands back up to cover her little ears.  
  
"Hey! Look at those ears!" I heard someone call out from behind me. My swiveled my ears straight up and looked at the person from the corner of my eye. I could feel Seiya moving in my arms and she was looking over my shoulder. I looked at the person and saw a shocked look on his face. He looked like he would pas out at any moment. I was slightly annoyed at that but what really pissed me off was the next person.  
  
"What's with the clothes?" a young woman asked from beside us. "Whoa, dog ears! Are they real?" I started growling at these humans and their curiosity. I could feel rage beginning to boil inside of me.  
  
"No no no! They're...um...special headbands from America! They're going to be in a play!" Kagome said as she stood in front of me.  
  
"Cool!" the girl said as she walked away excitedly.  
  
"Stupid human," I muttered as I followed Kagome deeper into the mall. She led us to a store filled with strange garments and other things.  
  
"Okay! We're going to shop here first," Kagome stated as she walked inside. I followed behind with Seiya in my arms. I could feel the humans' stares all around me but I was used to it. I was subject to it my whole life. I set Seiya on the ground and walked over to where Kagome was. She stopped and stood in front of a rack of clothing flipping through the different garments. "Here, Inuyasha, hold onto these for a moment," she stated as she dropped a heap of clothes into my arms. "Come on Seiya, let's try some clothes on. Inuyasha, Shippou, you wait over there," she said as she walked over to a strange room.  
  
"Feh! Fine!" I said as I stood against the wall she had told me to stay by. I looked at the seats and decided I'd much rather stand. Shippou jumped up and relaxed onto the seats and I just glared at the little kit. "I can't believe you wanted her gone," I mumbled low so that only someone with demon senses would hear me.  
  
"Daddy, how's this look?" I heard a small voice pipe up. I looked down at Seiya and saw her wearing some of the strange clothes from this time. I looked over at Kagome and she was standing with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Uh...looks nice," I said, not quite sure how to say it.  
  
"Good!" She said happily as she skipped back inside. Kagome smiled at me and followed behind the little pup. I could feel a blush rushing to my face as I looked down at the ground.  
  
"You look like a tomato!" Shippou piped up laughing.  
  
"You little bastard!" I said as I grabbed his tail. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time!" I said with a grim smirk on my face.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I followed Mommy into the dressing room and she showed me how to dress in modern clothes. I walked out the room happily and stood beneath Daddy. "Daddy, how's this look I asked as I showed him the little sundress I was wearing.  
  
"Uh...looks nice," he said quietly.  
  
"Good!" I said happily as I skipped back into the dressing room. I looked up at Mommy as she followed behind me and she smiled down at me. I beamed back.  
  
Suddenly a shriek could be heard outside that sounded oddly like a small fox demon. Mommy ran outside and I could hear her yell `SIT!'  
  
A/N: I hope that sounded good. I had a small writer's block when typing this so it might not be that great. 


	14. Chapter fourteen

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
A/N: Wow! Glad people liked last chapter, I thought it was a little bad because I had a writer's block while typing it. If I don't update for a day or two, it's because my half-brother and half-sister are here and hogging the computer. (They're just like Seiya's brother and sister. They love to see me suffer. Sad thing is that they are both younger than me. -_-;) Anyways, I have drawn a pic of Seiya in her sundress. If anyone is interested e-mail me and I'll get it to you as soon as possible. I would like to thank Barkarole, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Lord Sesshoumorru(), TheWraith, ShadowHeart, Mistress of Darkness(), Slycat, robinsama, San- chan, inu-yasha4ever89, Mione Malfoy, and eddie. Thanks everyone! It means a lot to me! *flicks a tear from eye* I'm so *sniff sniff* HAPPY!! *starts crying loudly*  
  
Slycat: Under normal circumstances, no, but Inuyasha was beating Shippou to within an inch of his life, so I think she would. You have to remember that she is very protective of the little fox demon.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I stepped outside and saw an unconscious Shippou on the ground and Mommy was standing over Daddy angrily. My smile dropped as I noticed them arguing. I hid behind the corner of the wall and watched as they argued. Memories flashed through my mind of my first mother and her husband.  
  
(Flasback)  
  
"Get that THING out of my sight!" a man screamed as he pointed at a little half-demon with a black eye sitting on the floor in tears.  
  
"I hate it when you get drunk! I wish you would act more responsible!" the mother yelled as she dragged the struggling girl from the room.  
  
"Like that half-breed's father!?" he spat out as he sat back down on the floor.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I sunk to the floor as tears welled in my eyes. My heart beat frantically in pain as I tried to stop the wailing that wanted to come through my throat. I looked straight ahead and held a hand up to my face as I bit my lower lip. I could see nothing but the family that had hated me. I could only see the years of pain inflicted on me. I could only remember the beatings and hard labor I was forced through.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I looked up from the hole in the floor and glared at Kagome. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled as I tried to burn a hole in her with my eyes. She just glared down at me and a classic argument began.  
  
It lasted till I shut up and sniffed the air, I had been noticing a scent for a while and I now took it in. Fear and tears. I looked towards the smell and saw Seiya sitting on the ground. Tears were slowly spilling down her cheeks and her eyes were vacant. She was biting her lip and a small trail of blood was starting to thread its way down her chin.  
  
"Seiya?" I asked as I looked at the girl. She just sat there, unmoving. I was starting to get worried and walked over to her. "Seiya!?" I asked again as I lightly shook her shoulders.  
  
She suddenly jumped up and latched her arms around my neck and cried out, "Please!! Please don't fight!!" I could feel her tears soaking through my kimono as she cried harder. "It makes me remember," she mumbled as the crying slowed.  
  
"Seiya? Are you okay?" Kagome asked from beside me as she looked at the little girl I had picked up.  
  
I could feel her starting to fall asleep against me and said, "She's falling asleep."  
  
"Give her to me, Inuyasha. You need to try these clothes on." Her arms were filled with clothes and a beaten Shippou.  
  
"How ya goin' to hold her? Your arms are full."  
  
She walked over to the seats and set everything down gently then came over to me and said, "Now they aren't. Hand her to me and try the clothes on." I stood up slowly and laid Seiya in her arms gently.  
  
She walked over to the seats and sat down with the tired girl in her arms. She looked up atme and smiled as she took one arm from around the girl and handed me a small pile of clothes. I scowled as I took the clothes and walked into the dressing room.  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
I smiled up at him as I handed the him the clothes I had picked out for him. He looked down and scowled as he took the clothes and walked into the dressing room. I sat patiently waiting with the sleeping girl in my arms. I looked over at poor Shippou and closed my eyes, I sighed in frustration at the way Inuyasha always acted.  
  
"I don't like these clothes," Inuyasha snapped from behind me. I gasped in surprise and whirled around to face him. I looked him up and down and smiled at what I saw.  
  
He was wearing a short sleeve black button-down shirt with a pair of loose blue jeans. What I liked didn't have to do with the clothes, it had to do with the way he was wearing the shirt. He had the shirt open and I could see his bare stomach beneath it. His softly toned tan muscles were clearly visible.  
  
"What the hell are ya staring at!? I told you I don't like theses damn clothes," he snapped, breaking me from my thoughts.  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha. Why didn't you button the shirt up?" I asked as my eyes went back down to his perfect abdomen.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I can't get my claws around these damn things," he said as he stared at me harder. He suddenly smirked when he realized I was blushing and what I had been looking at. "Getting a nice view?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"What!? I ...um...I...shouldn't you be trying the rest of those clothes on?" I asked suddenly after stuttering over my words. He just smirked at me before walking back into the dressing room. I turned around when I heard a girl talk to me out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, who's the guy? Is he your new boyfriend?" I turned around and saw Ayume, Yuka, and Eri standing in a small huddle. "If he isn't, can I have him?" Ayume asked as she sneaked a glance towards the dressing room.  
  
"No, I saw him first!" Yuka said as she looked at the dressing room too.  
  
"Uh, guys," I started before I was interrupted.  
  
"Let's draw straws or something," Eri said as she looked over at me. "Who's the litlle girl?" she asked as she looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, she has the same silver hair as that guy, except with gold streaks," Ayume said as she looked the little girl over.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha. He's a close friend and this is his adopted daughter, Seiya," I said as I tried to keep up with their tirade of questions.  
  
"INUYASH!? What kind of a name is that!?" they all said loudly. I could feel Seiya moving in my arms and I could see her ears prick up sharply at their voices.  
  
"What's wrong with my name!?" I heard Inuyasha demand from behind me. I turned my head and saw him standing in another button down shirt, this one red. Only this time he had a white t-shirt on under it. He was growling low in annoyance and looked like he was about to break something.  
  
"Daddy?" Seiya asked quietly as she lifted her head from my chest. She looked over at my strange friends and laid her ears flat against her skull in fear. "Mommy? Daddy!?" she asked frantically as she clutched at my shirt, "Who are they!?"  
  
"It's okay, Seiya. Inuyasha stop growling at them!" I hissed at him under my breath.  
  
"Why did she call you Mommy?" Eri asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um, it's hard to explain. We have to get going now, okay. Bye!" I said as I stood up from the seat and handed Inuyasha the girl. I turned back around and picked up the pile of clothes with Shippou bundled in the center. I looked over to my friends who were gaping at Inuyasha. "Uh, guys?"  
  
"Are those dog ears?" Yuka said as she stepped over to Inuyasha. He looked down at her in annoyance as she tentatively reached a hand upwards and stopped. "Are they real?" she reached her hand up further and I saw Inuyasha instinctively flatten his ears at the girl's touch.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded angrily as Yuka gasped at the movement of his ears.  
  
"They're real!" she gasped out as she backed away from him. "What are you!?"  
  
"Guys...you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!" they nodded their heads and I continued, "Inuyasha and Seiya are only half-human. They're both half- dog demon too," I held my breath as I waited for a response.  
  
"That can't be true. Demon's aren't real," Ayume said as she shook her head slowly.  
  
"What do ya mean it's not true? Do ya wanna feel my ears!?" Inuyasha said. I could see the rage building inside of him as he stood holding Seiya in his arms.  
  
"Daddy, please don't get mad," Seiya said as she lightly tugged on one of his ears.  
  
"Can we touch your ears?" Ayume asked curiously as she looked over at him.  
  
He nodded his head slowly and said, "Don't pull on `em though. Their sensitive."  
  
She walked over to him and poked a finger at his ear gently and giggled when it flicked away. "They're so soft! Can I touch your ears too?" she asked as she looked down at Seiya. The small girl stuck her finger in her mouth and looked away shyly as she nodded. Ayume reached a hand up and gently touched Seiya's ear. The girl giggled and moved her ears away from my friend's hands.  
  
"Cool! Can I touch them?" Eri asked exitedly.  
  
"Me too!" They both stepped over to Inuyasha and Seiya and started to touch their ears, giggling at their reactions.  
  
"Okay! That's enough!" Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. The three girls backed away startled and looked at the little girl in his arms.  
  
"Well, we have to get going!" I said as I grabbed Inuyasha around the arm and pulled him away from them.  
  
"They're very strange," he muttered as he lifted Seiya up to his shoulders. I looked up at her and saw her smiling happily as she clung to him.  
  
"Trust me. I know. They keep trying to hook me up with this guy," I said as I walked with him to the front of the store.  
  
"`Hook you up'? What does that mean?" he said. I looked over at him and saw that he had his head tilted to the side like a dog.  
  
"It means that they are trying to make me and this guy a couple," I said as I suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Oh," I saw his face falter and he faced forward again. I looked away from him and stopped at the counter. I paid for the clothes and we left the store a few minutes later.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I walked away from her strange friends and lifted Seiya up o my shoulders. "They're very strange," I muttered as we walked away from them.  
  
"Trust me, I know. They keep trying to hook me up with this guy," Kagome said from beside.  
  
I looked over at her and said, "`Hook you up'? What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that they are trying to make me and this guy a couple."  
  
"Oh," I said quietly as I turned away from her. A million thoughts raced through my mind as we walked. `Does she like this guy? Are they a couple? What does she think of me? I am just a half-breed but...' I watched her as she gave a strange woman weird looking paper and we headed into that shiny thing that she called a `car'.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for not updating earlier, but I couldn't get on FF.net not to mention my siblings keep hogging the computer. Oh well!^-^ Hope you like this chapter. Please review! 


	15. Chapter fifteen

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter fifteen  
  
A/N: A HUNDRED REVIEWS!? Wow! I never thought it possible! This story has only been up for seven days and it's already this popular! I'm so happy! Oh, and please don't be mad if I can't post for a day. My evil half- siblings are here and hogging the computer. I would like to thank TetsuoTsubushi, San-chan, youigy hunter(), Morlana, Cryptic Dragon, InuYashafan1, Demon Girl(), Lost*Scorpion*Girl, dragonfly, ashley10034(), Mistress of Darkness, and Caitie(). Thanks you guys!  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I sat in the God Tree in Kagome's time thinking about the person that her friends tried to `hook her up' with. `Does she like him? Are they a couple? Who is this guy? He's probably just some human. But what if she really likes him? What about me? I'm a lowly half-breed, she couldn't care about me," I thought bitterly as I stared up at the passing clouds in the sky. I heard a small fluttering of bushes and I moved my ears towards the sound and listened as small footsteps resounded in the bushes. I waited as the sound grew closer. Little feet padded quickly across the ground from behind me. Slowly they crept behind me and I leapt from the branch and watched as a small silver and gold blur passed over my head.  
  
I smiled up and said, "If you're gonna tackle someone, be quieter."  
  
"I was quiet," Seiya pouted down from the tree branch she had landed on.  
  
"Not quiet enough for a demon or even a half-demon," I said as I smiled up at her. She slowly hopped down branch by branch and landed in front of me.  
  
"I know Daddy. Let's see if Mommy's done with the cookies," she said with a big grin. I slowly followed her as she walked into the house and ran into the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. Kagome was standing at the counter setting cookies on a plate while Shippou sat beside it. I watched him send Seiya a dark glare before returning to staring at the cookies in hunger.  
  
I heard a knock at her front door and Kagome stopped and walked out of the kitchen towards the sound. I turned around and watched as she opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Hi Hojo!" she said happily. I stepped over to the door and saw a boy about her age standing there. I sniffed the air and I grew suspicious. Something wasn't right about his smell.  
  
"Who's this?" I asked as I stepped closer to her.  
  
"I'm Kagome's boyfriend, Hojo," he said as he held a hand out in my direction. I just stared at his hand and snorted. He pulled back his hand surprised before pointing to the top of my head. "Are those dog ears? Are they real?"  
  
"Will everyone leave my damn ears alone!?" I said angrily as I glared down at the boy. He shrunk away a little and brushed it off quickly.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked as he stared at my ears.  
  
"Daddy! Mommy! Who's that?" Seiya asked. I looked down and saw her peering at him from behind my leg. She looked up at me with her big eyes and her ears were perked in my direction.  
  
"Um, this is my friend, Hojo. Hojo, this is Inuyasha and Seiya," she said as she pointed the two of us out to him.  
  
"Did she just call you Mommy? Kagome, aren't you a little too young to have a kid? And why did she call him Daddy? Are you two a couple? I thought we were together," the boy said sadly as he looked at her with large eyes.  
  
`So that's the bastard she was talking about. They're a couple. I should have known she would rather have a human,' I thought to myself in mix of anger and sadness.  
  
"I'll explain later Hojo. Is there anything you want?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I came to give you this special ointment to help with your chicken pox. Where is it anyways?" he asked curiously as he handed her a wrapped gift.  
  
"Um, it's only on my back," she said as she took the gift with a smile.  
  
"Let's go practice your pouncing, Seiya," I said quietly as I stepped around the strange boy.  
  
"Okay, Daddy."  
  
"Did he just say pouncing?" I heard the boy ask as we walked into the woods behind the well house.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I looked up at the shining sky and scowled as we headed back to the house. My sense of smell was disappearing and I didn't like that. I looked towards the house and saw Mommy playing with Shippou in the yard. I watched as she picked him up and smiled as she carried him inside. I looked up at the sky and saw it darkening into dusk and the stars were starting to appear.  
  
"Daddy, let's hurry. It's becoming night time," I whimpered as I looked up at his face. He nodded his head and we hurried to the front door. He opened the door and we stepped into the living room of the house.  
  
I ran inside and walked over to a dark corner to stay. I didn't like nights like tonight. I shook softly as I felt my fangs shorten, I could feel my nails morphing into my skin, my ears shrank and moved around, and my eyes dimmed.  
  
"Seiya, what's wrong?" I heard Daddy's voice call to me from across the room.  
  
"No-nothing, Daddy. I'm f-fine," my voice shook as I answered him.  
  
I cowered closer in the dark corner and slow tears tracked down my face as I closed my eyes tightly. I suddenly felt strong arms lift me up and I opened my eyes. "It's okay, Seiya. It only lasts one night," Daddy said soothingly as he held me gently to him.  
  
I gripped my weak human hands into his shirt and cried out, "Don't leave me, Daddy! I hate being human!" I cried harder as I tried to make myself disappear and never exist.  
  
He lifted me up higher and carried me until he came to a wall. I lied my head on his shoulder and I could feel his body move as he sat against the wall. I could feel my eyes slowly closing and I fell asleep against his warm body.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I looked down at the now human half-demon and sighed. Her hair was now a raven black with red streaks in it. Her eyes had changed into an odd purple with green flecks that danced in them. I looked down at her small body that rested in my arms before standing up. I walked towards Kagome's room and lightly tapped on the door with my claws.  
  
"Come in," her voice called, muffled by the wood.  
  
"Kagome, where is she going to sleep?" I asked as I walked in the room with her.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Don't be stupid!" I snapped. "It's Seiya. Tonight's her human night."  
  
"Oh! She can sleep in here I guess. Shippou's staying in Souta's room so there should be enough room for her," she said as she thought hard.  
  
"Fine! I also need to talk to you," I said quietly as I laid the girl on the bed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh...can I have the jewel?" I asked as I looked down at the sleeping girl.  
  
"What!? Why? I thought you said you didn't want it," she said angrily.  
  
"I...want to use it to become...human," I said quietly.  
  
"What!?" she said loudly.  
  
I looked down at Seiya to make sure she hadn't woken up and said, "You heard me. I want to become all human."  
  
"Why!? Why would you become all human? Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she demanded as she looked over at me.  
  
"I...unless I'm human...you...never mind," I said quietly. I looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, if something's wrong tell me! Are you sick? What's wrong!?" she cried out as tears started falling down her face.  
  
"Oh, God! Please don't cry! Nothin's wrong with me! I just think you would want to be with me!" I blurted out. I fell to the floor, stunned as what I said hit me. `Stupid! Idiot! You idiot!' my mind screamed as I looked down at the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha...I do want to be with you. I was never a couple with Hojo, he only thinks we are," she said as she knelt in front of me. I turned my flushed face away so that she couldn't see.  
  
"Are you lying?" I asked as I looked over at a new section of floor.  
  
"Why would I lie? I was going to give you the jewel to become all demon to show how much I cared for you," she said quietly. I felt her gentle hand on my shoulder and another on my face. I could feel her gently urging me to face her and I did. I looked up at her and her smiling face and smiled lightly.  
  
She took her hand from my face and placed it on her knee. "Kagome...I wish you could know how much I care for you," I whispered as I looked into her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you. It's not a lie, I always have."  
  
"Do you want me to become human?" I asked as I studied her face.  
  
"I love you the way you are. Besides, if you were human you wouldn't have those cute ears!" she said as she reached up a hand and started rubbing at one of them softly. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch as she lightly caressed the ear. "Did you realize you're purring?" she asked as she giggled softly.  
  
I pulled away from her and felt my face go bright red. "Uh...not really. I haven't purred since.....before my mother died," I said softly as I looked out the window to the full moon that was shining brightly.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's okay," I said as I turned to face her again. "Did you know that besides my mother, you were the only one who ever truly accepted me for what I was?" I asked quietly.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but my family keeps kicking me off the computer. Oh well! I know it was sappy and definitely out of character but I hope you guys like. THANK YOU!!! Please review! 


	16. Chapter sixteen

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter sixteen  
  
A/N: I am so happy that this story is so popular! If your wondering how I managed to get on, it's because it's like four in the morning. I would like to thank Morlana, Sinmay, dragonfly, Cryptic Dragon, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Caitie(), robinsama, Silver Phoenix, San-chan, Slycat, and Dark Topaz for reviewing. I love you all! Thank you SOO much! *blows kisses*  
  
Silver Phoenix: Love the idea, but I have another for the jewel for the moment. I'll use your idea in later chapters.  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
I looked at Inuyasha as he sat on the floor. His eyes looked so sad and he looked like a lost puppy. "What about Kikyou? Didn't she accept you?" I asked quietly.  
  
He shook his head slowly and looked at the wall, "No, she wanted me to become all human. You never asked me to though."  
  
"Inuyasha, you should get some sleep. Oh no!"  
  
"What?" he asked as he looked at me curiously.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep!? I can't believe I forgot to get you a bed!" I said in mock horror as he watched me from the floor.  
  
"I was going to sleep in a tree like normal," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh no you're not! You're staying in this house and sleeping like a normal person!" I said as I stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why? Because that's what normal people do!"  
  
"I've been sleeping in trees since I was small. Why should I sleep in a normal bed now?" he asked as he looked up at me. I just shook my head as I stepped from the room and hurried to look for a place for him to sleep.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I watched as she rushed from the room and I looked up at the ceiling. Wild thoughts ran through my head and I closed my eyes as pictures formed in my mind. I could feel my mind drift and I slowly fell asleep with my back against her bed.  
  
"Inuyasha," a voice called beside my head. I could feel a hand pulling on my ear softly and I opened my eyes slightly. "Time to wake up."  
  
"Huh? What?" I asked as my mind reeled with grogginess.  
  
"Time to wake up. It's morning," the voice called softly. I looked over and saw raven hair and my mind sleepily pulled in that small amount of information.  
  
"Mother?" I asked softly as I closed my eyes again and felt myself falling asleep again.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. Wake up," I could feel a hand shaking my arms and I opened my eyes more to look at the intruder of my sleep.  
  
"Kagome?" I said as I rubbed sleepily at my eyes. I stretched my arms out and opened my eyes fully. Bright sunlight was streaming into the room and I could see everything in its soft rays. "What? I slept in here all night!?" I asked as I looked up at her face. She just shrugged her shoulders at me and smiled lightly.  
  
"Daddy!" a small voice said cheerfully. I looked at the door to see a small ball of silver hurtle towards me. "Daddy! It's time to eat breakfast!" Seiya squealed happily as she burrowed into my arms.  
  
"Okay, I'm fully awake now," I said as I looked at Kagome. She smiled lightly and turned towards the door. I slowly stood up with Seiya sitting in the crook of one arm.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I sat in Daddy's arm as he carried me downstairs with him. Mommy stood at the bottom and a bright smile covered her face.  
  
"Seiya, why don't you go play with Shippou while I prepare breakfast?" she asked gently.  
  
"Okay Mommy!"  
  
"Wait one minute!" a voice called out. I looked towards the voice and saw the strange woman from before standing there with her hands on her hips. The woman walked over to me and Daddy and started tugging on his ears. "They're so cute!" she exclaimed as he looked down at her in annoyance. I pressed in closer to Daddy to get away from her grabbing hands as she reached for my ears. "But hers are cuter!"  
  
"Daddy!" I wailed out as she pulled on my poor ears.  
  
"I'm sorry, does that bother you?" the woman asked sincerely as she looked down at me. I stuck my finger in my mouth and nodded my head as I pressed in closer to Daddy. "Does it bother you too?" she asked as she switched gazes up to Daddy.  
  
"Yes! Their attached to my damn head ya know!" he said in an annoyed tone as he glared down at her, "It hurts when you yank on them constantly!"  
  
"I am so sorry! I didn't realize it hurt you!" she said apologetically. I looked up at her and watched as she walked back out of sight again.  
  
"Go play, Seiya," Mommy said from in front of us. I nodded and felt Daddy set me gently on the floor. I walked from the room and found Shippou playing outside.  
  
"Mommy said I should play with you, Shippou," I said from around my finger.  
  
He nodded his head and grinned as he said, "Let's go play over there." He pointed a finger towards a large tree and started to run towards it.  
  
"Okay!" I said as I took my finger out of my mouth. I chased after him and he ran up the side of the tree, he grinned down from the branch that he was standing on and made a motion for me to come up with him. I slowly climbed the tree, digging my claws into the bark as I worked my way up. I made it up to the branch he was sitting on and said, "Now what?" a sly grin played lightly on his face and he walked over to my side.  
  
"Why does Mama like you so much? You're just a half-breed, why does Inuyasha like you better then me?" he said with a scowl. I just shrugged my shoulders and watched as he sat right next to me. "Well, bye bye half- breed," he said with an evil grin. I felt small hands press into me and I felt my body plummeting to the earth as I looked up at a grinning Shippou.  
  
"DADDY!!" I shrieked as I fell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I could be evil and it there. But I'm a nice person, so I'll continue. ^-^  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I watched as Seiya walked out of the house with her finger in her mouth. I had a feeling that something bad was gonna' happen, but I ignored it and followed Kagome into the kitchen.  
  
"I need to tell you something," I started as I looked at her back.  
  
"What?" she asked cheerfully as she worked at one of her future things.  
  
"Shippou doesn't like Seiya, at all."  
  
"What? Are you sure?" she asked as she turned to face me.  
  
"Yeah. The time that Seiya almost died, he was grinning like a mad man. When I found her and brought her back he was scowling at her. He told me that he wanted her gone so that only I could hear," I finished. Her face looked like she had been slapped.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I just heard him tell me, that's all," I said as I looked at her shocked face. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you."  
  
She shook her head and said, "There's something I need to ask you anyway. Do you think that Seiya should go to school? It would be good for her to get an education in this time period."  
  
"Why should she go to school? So that people can tell her that she's a freak? A half-breed no one wants?" I asked angrily. I could still remember the insults I had had to deal with as a child.  
  
"No. Inuyasha, in this time people get jobs based on their schooling not birth. If you want her to be happy when she's older, you should let her go to school," she stated firmly as she looked at me.  
  
Suddenly a shriek pierced the air. "DADDY!!" Seiya's voice screamed in fear.  
  
I leapt up and ran out the door to the sound. I could see her clinging to a small branch that was breaking from a large tree that Shippou was standing in. "DADDY!!" she shrieked again as the branch broke.  
  
I raced to under the tree and leapt up to grab her. I landed in a branch with her small body in my arms. "Daddy! Shippou pushed me!" she cried as she trembled against me. I looked down at her face and saw her eyes clenched tightly closed. Her face was pale and she had her fangs clenched tightly closed.  
  
I sat down on the branch and held her close as I instinctively growled to comfort her. I barked softly and held her as I leapt from the tree. I glared up at Shippou's shaking body before heading back to the house. I barked softly as I held her trembling body against mine. My demon instincts kept screaming at me and I felt like I was going insane as they each demanded me to do something. `Sooth your pup. Kill Shippou. Make Kagome your mate,' they called like snake's slithering voices. I gritted my fangs as I fought the urge to kill the little fox. I walked up to the door and barked softly again as I looked at her small ears. I looked up as I reached for the doorknob and saw a worried kagome with a slightly amused look.  
  
"Is she okay?" she asked as she reached a hand out to the girl. "Where is Shippou? Is he okay? Was it a demon?" she asked in a barrage of questions.  
  
"She's fine. There was no demon. Shippou's fine. For now anyways, cause when I get my claws on that little," I muttered the last under my breath and continued, "He's the one who did this. He pushed her from a tree. And what the hell is so damn funny?"  
  
"What!? Why would he do such a thing!?" she asked in shock as she looked up at me.  
  
"I told you already. What is so damn funny?" I asked. I felt Seiya start her trembling again and barked softly again to sooth her. She looked up at me and smiled weakly as she lied her head back down on my shoulder.  
  
"You're barking like a dog. It's cute!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Feh! It's these damn instincts. I am half-dog demon you know," I snarled as I carried the small quivering form into the house.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad," I heard her say sadly.  
  
"Ka-Kagome? You're not crying, are you? Please don't cry!" I said as I watched the tears build in her eyes. "I'm not mad! Stop crying!" I said as I watched the tears fall from her eyes. `Look what you did, you idiot!' I snarled at myself angrily. I heard a small bark of happiness and looked down at a smiling Seiya.  
  
"Inuyasha," I heard Kagome say. I turned my head and saw her standing beside me.  
  
"What?" I asked as I watched her step closer to me.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you so much, let's get married, please?"  
  
"Wha-? I love you too Kagome, but I don't know about human marriages," I said. I saw her face grow sad and dark. "I'll learn about it, if you want," I said as I looked down at Seiya. She had fallen asleep in my arms.  
  
"That would make me so happy, Inuyasha!" she shrieked in glee and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.  
  
A/N: That's it for now. I'm going to skip ahead a few years in the next chapter. Shippou may or may be in the present time anymore. Anyways, please review! ^-^ 


	17. Chapter seventeen

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter seventeen  
  
A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like!  
  
~*Recap of Skipped Years*~  
  
After Shippou had pushed Seiya from the tree, Kagome sent him back into the past. Inuyasha and Kagome got married by human and demon methods. They had two kids and took care of Seiya like their own. Eventually, she completely forgot her past and lived happily with her new family. It is now twelve years later. Seiya is sixteen. The other demons' names are Inudoshi (Their first born, a girl) and Washi (their second child, a boy). Inudoshi has raven hair and looks almost all human except for her slightly pointed elf- like ears and the gold flecks in her eyes, she's eleven. Washi has short spiked black hair with silver tips and his eyes are gold with brown edges and normal pupils, he's nine. Seiya has the same silver hair with gold streaks and same dog ears with gold tips. She has ended up with the same attitude as Inuyasha some how. The other children are like their mother. Inuyasha hasn't aged because he's a half-demon. He still looks the same. Inuyasha has trained Seiya in case anything ever came and attacked them.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell did it go!?" I shrieked as I dug around under my bed for the item I was search for.  
  
"You know Kagome doesn't like it when you sound like me," my father's voice called from the doorway.  
  
I crawled from under the bed and scowled up at him, "I lost my damn book. What the hell do you want from me!? Jeez." I crawled back under the bed and began rummaging through the junk under it. I lifted my head up a little as I spotted it and scratched one of ears against the springs on the under carriage of the bed. "Damn it!" I hissed between my fangs as I crawled out of the bed with the book in hand. I could feel a small trail of blood running into my ear. I stood up off the floor and looked into the mirror. My ear had a tiny nick taken off the tip and blood was dripping from it thickly. "Damn! That is not going to heal over!" I growled as I lightly touched it.  
  
"What the hell did you do to your ear?" my father said from the door.  
  
I turned to him and said, "I nicked off a part of my ear on one of the springs. No big deal, though it hurts like hell."  
  
"Feh, you should be more careful," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
I picked my book up off the desk and walked out my room into the hallway. I headed down the hall into the bathroom and picked up a roll of gauze. I wrapped my ear in the gauze and stepped from the bathroom to be knocked down by Washi as he ran through the hall.  
  
"Watch where the hell you're going!" I yelled as I climbed back to my feet and pushed him off me. `Today is not a good day for me!' I thought as I rubbed at my temples. I walked down the hall and made my way down stairs.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and plopped down beside my father and Inudoshi. I laid my head on my arms banged my head up in down in frustration. "What's wrong, Seiya?" Mother's voice asked from the other side of the counter.  
  
I looked up at her and said, "Nothing, Mother." I plopped my head back down and closed my eyes as I tried to relax. I slowly tapped a claw up and down on the table and lifted my head back up. "What's for breakfast?" I asked.  
  
"Oden and Ramen, of course!" she said happily as she plopped a bowl of Ramen in front of me and Dad.  
  
I leapt at the bowl and started to gulp it down quickly. I could feel the noodles sliding down my throat and my hunger grew as I finished eating. "More!" I stated as I held the bowl out for it to be refilled.  
  
"Damn! You eat faster than me!" I heard Dad say over a mouthful of food.  
  
I just grinned sheepishly around my mouthful of food as I wolfed my second bowl down. I held the bowl out for more food and slurped down the third bowel. I looked up and saw everybody staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked. Everyone just shook their heads and returned to what they were doing. I looked up at the clock and said, "We have five minutes to get to school," I turned to face the rest of my family and finished, "Can I have another bowl?" Everyone sweat-dropped and fell down anime style. "What?"  
  
I finished eating and picked up my backpack to put my book into it. I headed out the front door and leaped into a tree as I made my way to school. I jumped nimbly to the top of a truck and rode it part of the way before leaping into another tree and lightly dropping to the ground in front of the school.  
  
"Hey! Sieya!" a boy's voice called out to me. I turned to face the person who had called me and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Hi, Akugi," I sighed as the boy made his way over to me. `He's so annoying!'  
  
"What happened to your little ear things? It's taped up," he said as he pointed a finger at my head. (A/N: Everyone thinks it's a headband that she wears.^-^)  
  
"Uh, I hit it on something when I put it on and I taped up the crack," I said as I watched him study it.  
  
"Oh. Do you wanna go do something this weekend? Like go to the movies or out to lunch or something?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Damn it! No! I don't like you!" I screamed.  
  
People turned to face us and I hurried into the school building as I felt a blush rush up to my face. I felt a hand grip one of my wrists and another pressed itself against my mouth. I felt myself being pulled into a closet and I calmly followed. I knew that this person was a fool.  
  
"No one, and I mean no one, ever turns me down!" a voice hissed in my ear. I opened my mouth and dug my fangs into his soft flesh. I could feel a coppery fluid fill my mouth and he ripped his hand away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Akugi!?" I yelled as I slapped him. He growled at me under his breath and I smirked at him as he glared at me.  
  
"No one turns me down and embarrasses me like that!" he snarled as he wrapped his hands around my wrists. I tried to break away and found that I couldn't.  
  
"I knew you were a full demon!" I yelled as I tried to pry my hands from his.  
  
"And I knew you were a half-breed. Come on, Seiya. Rethink it, come on a date with me," he said with a grin plastered on his face. I spit in his face and turned away from him, I could feel his grip on my wrists tightening and I let out a cry of pain.  
  
"You bastard. Let me go!" I growled.  
  
I could feel him pull me closer and warm breath brushed across my neck as he whispered, "No." I felt him strike me across the face. I glared at him as a small trickle of blood ran down my face.  
  
"Wrong move, lover boy," I growled as I pushed my body forwards against him and knocked him backwards. He held onto my wrists tightly and pulled me down with him. "Let go of me!" I growled out low.  
  
He let out a raucous laugh and looked at me in merriment. "You think you're strong enough to get away from me?" he asked as he laughed again. I glared at him and froze up as I felt his other hand traveling up my shirt.  
  
"If you don't remove your hand from that spot, I'm going to remove it for you," I snarled through gritted teeth.  
  
"How are you going to? I have your hands trapped in mine," he smiled evilly and I could feel him working his hand downwards. I growled before howling like a dog for help.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I lifted Washi and Inudoshi onto my back and walked out the door to take them to school. I raced through the trees and onto the top of a car. I leaped into another tree then dropped to the ground quietly. I slipped the two little ones from my back and patted them on the heads before turning around to head home.  
  
"Daddy?" I heard Inudoshi say from behind me. I turned around and she said, "Will we be as strong as you when we grow up?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm as strong as any full demon. I think you will," I said reassuringly. I watched as they ran into the school building and turned to go home when I heard a howl for help come through the air. It sounded like Seiya.  
  
I jumped up into a tree and quickly ran towards the sound. I leapt from tree to tree and landed in the school yard. I walked up to one of the students and said, "Do you know Seiya?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw her go into the school and she was followed by this boy who keeps bugging her for a date," the kid said.  
  
I sniffed the air and followed her scent as it led into the school. I followed it to a closet and heard a muffled voice scream, "Let me go!" I ripped the door open and saw a full demon standing over Seiya with its long tongue moving down her throat. It was a lizard demon and had he pinned to the ground.  
  
"Dad! You could help me you know!" she shouted angrily as she kicked at the red-eyed boy. He snarled and looked up and I recognized the boy immediately.  
  
"Aren't you Hojo?" I asked suspiciously, "What are you still doing in this school?"  
  
"I was Hojo at one point. I stayed in school after you stole Kagome from me!" he hissed angrily. He flicked his tongue out and started to flick it down her body again.  
  
"I suggest you take your tongue off of her now!" I said as I flexed my claws at him. He hissed and continued licking her. "I warned you," I said with a shrug as I leaped at him.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I watched as his eyes turned blood red and he grew spikes like an iguana from his arms and back. I watched as his skin took on a greenish tint. He held my arms in one clawed hand and started trailing his claws up my bare skin under my shirt. His tongue grew longer and he began to flick it down the side of my face. His tongue played along my lips and I could feel him tasting me, I shuddered as his claws moved further up.  
  
I growled at him before screaming, "Let me go!" I heard a sound of a door opening and looked towards the sound. "Dad! You could help me you know!" I shouted angrily. The demon moved his head up and snarled at Dad.  
  
My father looked at the demon and said, "Aren't you Hojo? What are you still doing in this school?"  
  
"I was Hojo at one point. I stayed in school after you stole Kagome from me!" he hissed. He turned back to me and began flicking his tongue up my body again. I shuddered as the wet surface touched my skin.  
  
"I suggest you take your tongue off of her now!" Dad said as he smirked and flexed his clawed hand. The demon only hissed at him before turning back to me and trailing his tongue across my neck. "I warned you," he stated as he leapt at the demon. I watched as Dad ran a claw through the demon's thick skin and blood spewed onto me.  
  
"Thanks, Dad," I said sarcastically as I leapt from under the demon. I jumped onto his back and tore at the flesh at the back of his neck. The demon fell forward and landed on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His flesh vanished and I stood up from my crouching position.  
  
"You've become a good fighter," Dad said behind me quietly.  
  
I turned towards him and smiled brightly, "Everything I know, I got from you!"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"What about school?" I asked as he led me out into the halls where a crowd was forming.  
  
"You're going to stay in school in blood-soaked clothes?" he asked as he looked at our audience.  
  
"Good point."  
  
A/N: I just got booted again. Oh well. Please review! ^-^. 


	18. Chapter eighteen

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter eighteen  
  
A/N: Wow! I just read over all the reviews and I didn't realize how many people hate Shippou in this story! I'll be bringing back all the other characters soon enough so don't worry! (And Shippou will suffer for the torture, or maybe him and Seiya will become a couple? Don't know yet.^-^) I would like to thank robinsama, Morlana, Slycat, Catkyn(), bunny(), and youigy hunter() for reviewing. You guys make me so happy! On with the story.^-^  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I saw the crowd of people staring at us in fear and awe. I felt a sharp chill drive through my heart for some reason. "What do we do, Dad?" I whispered quietly so that only he could hear.  
  
"How should I know? I guess we just tell the truth. Half the people here are demons anyways," he said back. I looked out at the people and nodded as I noticed that a good portion of the people were looking at us in mock interest.  
  
"What the hell was that, Seiya?" a voice called out. I looked to the voice and saw one of my closer friends standing there.  
  
"Fukuun, I...uh. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you the truth," I said quietly.  
  
"Who's the guy? He your boyfriend?" she asked as she looked Dad over.  
  
I sweat-dropped and said, "Uh, no. He's my dad."  
  
"That's impossible," another voice called out. I looked towards the voice and saw a teacher standing there, "He's too young."  
  
"Uhhhh. I'm sorry, Ms. Hiun, but I'm not lying," I stated as I bowed in her direction. I stood up straight and felt something tickling my ear, I reached my claws up and pulled the bloody gauze off my ear. "Dad, did my ear heal completely or is it missing a piece?" I asked as I leaned my head down further for him to see better.  
  
"Damn, you messed your ear up good. It's still missing a small chip," he said as he peered closer at it.  
  
"Shit! I knew that would happen," I cursed quietly. I reached a hand up to my ear and ran a finger along it to find the nick. I felt it near the top and cursed at myself under my breath.  
  
"Why don't you buy a new headband?" my friend asked from my left.  
  
I turned to her and smiled weakly, "Because it's not a headband. They're attached to my head, they're real." Her jaw dropped as she stared at me ears.  
  
"How is that possible?" a hundred voices seemed to ask at once. I pined my ears back and turned to Dad to see him doing the same.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP! Stupid humans!" he yelled over their voices. An immediate silence hit the room and everyone stared at us oddly. I watched as girl with triangles under her eyes approached us.  
  
Her eyes were green with slitted pupils and gold edges. The upside down triangles under her eyes were a dark purple and her hair was gold with pink stripes. She had it pinned up and it was stringed out in different directions.  
  
"I can make them forget everything. Do you want me to?" she asked in a melodious voice. I nodded my head and looked over to my Dad. He nodded his head and she turned to face the humans that stood in a large group. "You might want to close your eyes," she said as she raised her arms upwards. I looked out to the group of people and saw half of them with their eyes squeezed shut. I closed my eyes tightly and a strange wind seemed to whip around us before vanishing.  
  
"It is safe to open your eyes now," the strange girl's voice said gently.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" I heard Dad saying angrily. I opened my eyes and saw that we were outside in a park that I recognized.  
  
"I am a half-breed. Part dragon part cat demon. I can use dragon magic, all I did was cause them to lose any memory of the two of you being there and teleported us away. My name is Kyattsuai, what are your names?" she said as she sat down on a bench.  
  
"I'm Seiya, and this is my father, Inuyasha," I said as I sat beside her. I looked up and saw Dad staring down at her suspiciously.  
  
"Inuyasha!? The younger brother of The Great Lord of the Western Lands!?" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"What the hell has got you so excited?" he asked as he glared at her.  
  
"Your brother has been looking for you for years! I helped him, he had heard that you had disappeared and has been searching all this time for you," she said as she leapt up from the seat.  
  
"Uncle Sesshoumaru!? Daddy! I want to see him again. I still want to pet that fluffy thing you know!" I said pleadingly as I looked up at him with big puppy eyes. I whimpered softly and clutched my hands in front of my chest as I looked up at him.  
  
"Okay, fine. But if this is about the Tetsuseiga, I'll be seriously pissed," he growled as he looked down at the other demon.  
  
She gulped and nodded her head as she disappeared in a whirl of black and white winds. I looked up from the bench and smiled brightly, "Thank you Daddy!"  
  
"Feh! Whatever. Let's go home and get the blood cleaned off," he said before turning towards the street. I followed close behind as he made his way along.  
  
"Race ya home!" I taunted playfully as I made my way to his side.  
  
He smirked down at me and said, "Your on!" He ran ahead of me before I even heard him.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him. I pumped my legs till I was beside him and smirked as I pulled myself in front of him. I ran harder and skid to a stop in front of the door to our home. "I win!!" I cried out happily as I pumped my fist in the air.  
  
"What the hell?" I heard Dad ask from beside me. I turned around and saw him with his jaw on the ground. He looked shocked out of his mind.  
  
"You must be getting slow in your old age, Daddy!" I taunted as he looked at me in shock.  
  
I opened the door and stepped into the living room. "Seiya!? What are you-? My god! What happened!? You're soaked in blood!" I heard Mom exclaim as she walked over to me.  
  
"I'm fine-"  
  
"That Hojo person that you used to know attacked her. He was a demon," Daddy interrupted from behind me. "I need to talk to you," he stated as he pulled Mom's hand. I knew that it would probably be best if I didn't listen in on their conversation this time as I walked outside.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I pulled on Kagome's hand as I led her into the kitchen. I dropped her hand and turned to face her. "She was lucky I got there when I did. That Hojo was going to rape her," I stated as I sat at one of the counter stools. "We almost got caught for what we were too. Another half-demon helped us. Half- cat demon and half-dragon."  
  
"What happened?" she asked worriedly as she sat across from me.  
  
"She works for my brother in this time period. He's been looking for me for years," I stated as I laid my head on the table and sighed. "She went and told him that she had found me and now we have to go to his home to visit."  
  
"So, let's go," she said with a smile.  
  
"But what if he's the same. What if he still hates me. I couldn't stand being around his hateful glare years ago, how am I gonna stand it now?" I asked as I looked at the counter top. I missed the caring brother that I use to have when I was a small child.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sure he's changed. He might care for you more than ever," she said as she laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. I just snorted in reply as I thought about the last time he had showed he really cared.  
  
~*Flashback Taken from Inuyasha's Childhood*~  
  
Sesshoumaru lpicked me up and gracefully leapt down the stairs. He set me down and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"You must get as far away from here as quickly as possible. That demon is the one that killed our father and ordered you and your mother's death," I cold see the worry in his eyes for me. Suddenly, he did something he had never done before. He hugged me and I hugged him.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
I could feel tear working their way into my eyes as I sat at the table thinking. I sat up straight and looked down at the floor as I got to my feet.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome's gentle voice asked from behind me. I shook my head slowly and collapsed back into the seat as the tears followed slow tracks down my face.  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
I watched as a glint of silver marked a trail down his shadowed face and my heart felt like it was breaking. 'Is he crying!?` I thought to myself frantically as I watched another follow. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.  
  
I stood up from the table and pulled gently on his clawed hand. I gently pulled him from his seat and led him into the living room. I pulled him towards the couch and he sat down beside me. I watched as he bent low over his knees and looked at the floor. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Please tell me," I said softly as I touched his shoulder with one of my fingers. I reached a hand up and gently caressed one of his ears.  
  
He leaned back against the couch and he started his low purring sound that was so cute. "Fine. You win, I'll tell you. My brother was very kind to me in my childhood. He took care of me and helped me when I was in trouble. One day a snake demon attacked us. That snake demo had killed my father and ordered my mother and my own death. Sesshoumaru told me to run and to get away. I did as I was told and lived for years without knowing what had happened. I was attacked one day by another demon, the demon said that he had killed Sessoumaru. I killed the demon in a fit of rage. A small time later I ran into Sesshoumaru, but he was different. He blamed our father's death on me and poisoned me," he said quietly as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Why would he think such a thing!?" I asked in shock. He only shrugged his shoulders and continued looking upwards.  
  
A/N: That was probably out of character. Oh well! It's all I could think to write and Inuyasha's Childhood is mine, so I didn't rip anyone off. Ok, bye bye! (Sesshoumaru appears next chapter!)^-^ Please review! 


	19. Chapter nineteen

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter nineteen  
  
A/N: Remember in the chapter that Inuyasha first met Hojo? He thought Hojo smelt funny, that was to prepare for his attack on Seiya.^-^ I thought that would answer a few questions. Anyways, I would like to thank shiroryu of the moon, Shirolnu, robinsama, shotzie-treuse(), Someone with no name, Cryptic Dragon, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Sorrow(), Lord Sesshoumaru, ashley10034, InuYashafan1, and Morlana. I'm so happy that this story is so popular. One thing in the world my siblings can't have! Mwahahahahahahaha! *starts coughing*  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I had a mission: I would pet that fluffy thing! That was the first thing set in my mind when Kyattsuai arrived to take us to Uncle Sesshoumaru. I stood upstairs pinning my hair up when my mother called for me to come down. I walked down the stairs and saw everyone dressed in nice clothes, except Dad. He was wearing his fire rat cloak. I already knew why, he didn't trust Uncle Sesshoumaru. He was prepared for a fight.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Kyattsuai said happily as she started rushing us from the house. She pushed us along to the front and said, "Close your eyes tightly."  
  
"Mom, I'm scared," I heard Washi say quietly.  
  
"It's okay. You're going to meet your uncle Sesshoumaru," I heard Mom say soothingly.  
  
"Okay, Mom."  
  
I could feel the winds whipping around our bodies and Kyattsuai's voice called out, "Okay you can open them now!" I opened my eyes and saw her sprinting up a large flight of steps that led to a mansion.  
  
"Wow! Uncle Sesshoumaru is rich!" I exclaimed as I walked up the stairs. I held my dress up as I walked up the stairs, being careful not to rip it.  
  
"Yeah!" Inudoshi said as she ran up the stairs. I watched her as she tripped over the edge of her dress and fell onto the steps. I stifled a giggle as I watched her try and stand up in her platform shoes. "That hurt!" she cried out before bursting into tears.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have run in a dress," I said as I walked by her.  
  
She shot a glare at me before bursting in tears again. I just continued walking up the stairs and stopped at the top. I looked down and saw Dad carrying Inudoshi on his back. I watched as Washi slowly walked beside Mom and everyone made it to the top. I stood beside Kyattsuai as she knocked at the door and it slowly swung inwards.  
  
We walked into the house and made our way to a large sitting room. I looked to the front and saw Uncle Sesshoumaru standing in a modern suit with his back turned to us. His fluffy thing was still wrapped around one arm and I leapt at him.  
  
"Uncle Sesshoumaru!" I shrieked as I knocked him over. I sat on his back pinning him to the floor and started petting the fluffy thing on his shoulder. "Oooh! So soft! I like your fluffy thing!" I said happily as I petted the soft furry thing.  
  
"Get her off of my tail," he growled out from under me. I suddenly heard Dad burst into laughter behind me and I turned to see him sitting on one knee holding his stomach as tear rolled down his face.  
  
"Seiya...hahahaha...get off him.hahahaha...god that is too funny!" he said as I climbed off Uncle Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That is not funny, little brother," he snapped as he smoothed out the fluffy thing. "I hate it when people touch my tail," he said as he sent me a cold glare.  
  
"Well, at least I got to pet it finally!" I huffed as I brushed off my dress. I paused and looked at him as I said, "Wait, that's a tail?" He nodded his head as he turned around curtly and beckoned for us to follow.  
  
"Little brother, I see that you still wear the same clothes as you did five hundred years ago," he said with a cold smile.  
  
"Why are you so mean?" I heard Washi call from behind Mom.  
  
"Inuyasha, are these your real children? Pity, they are only quarter breeds," he said as he looked down at my younger brother and sister. I suddenly had a flashback that I could only vaguely recall.  
  
I grabbed my skull as images flew before my eyes. I could see vague images dancing in the mist and voices yelled. I could remember a searing in my arms and legs. I could remember being struck in the head by a shadowy figure. I clenched my fangs together tightly as I fell to my knees and the images whirled in front of me.  
  
"Seiya!?" I heard a muffled voice call through the mist. "Seiya!? Are you okay!?" a voice demanded. I felt a shriek boiling inside me and I let it out.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
"Inuyasha, are these your real children? Pity, they are only quarter breeds," Sesshoumaru stated coldly as he looked down at the two small children.  
  
"Shut up! At least I have kids!" I stated arrogantly. I saw his face grow dark as he got angry, then he brushed it off and the cold look passed over his face again.  
  
I smelt fear and looked over to the smell. Seiya was clutching at her head and her eyes were turning red. I watched as she collapsed onto her knees. I slowly walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Seiya," I asked quietly, she didn't seem to hear me, I could only smell her fear increasing. "Seiya!?" I asked louder she still didn't move. Her eyes danced around frantically, as though she were seeing something frightening. "Seiya!? Are you okay!?" I called out. I watched as her body trembled and she let out a blood curdling howl as she looked upwards.  
  
She slowly stood up and her hair clouded her face in shadow. "She's lost control," Sesshoumaru stated calmly beside me.  
  
"What do you mean!?" I demanded as I looked at him angrily.  
  
"Her demon blood has taken over for now. You'll have to knock her out like I did to you," he stated as he walked forwards towards her. Her head snapped up and I could see blood red eyes and pink stripes were now a part of her features.  
  
"Damn it. I can't knock her out!" I said helplessly as I watched her advance towards us slowly. "She's the one who killed Naraku, how the hell do you expect me to even touch her!?"  
  
"Fine. I'll do it," he stated coldly as he stepped closer to her. A loud growl started in her chest and vibrated through the room.  
  
I looked over to Kagome and the two children and saw her pleading eyes. "Inuyasha do something!" she cried out as tears started to poor down her face in heartache. I nodded my head and turned back to her.  
  
"I'll distract and you knock her out. We both know you're faster than me," I stated as I walked in front of him.  
  
I stood in front of her and saw her eyes flicker back before turning back to red. I watched as she brought her claws up and I watched as she flexed them and growled in warning. I stood in front of her and growled in my own warning. I barked out in a commanding tone and she inched back slightly. Then she started to growl again in a scared and angry tone. I watched her carefully as Sesshoumaru made his way behind her. I watched him bring his hand down on her neck swiftly and she fell down. As she fell I could see her eyes change back to their normal color before she fell.  
  
"What set it off?" I asked as I lifted her onto my back. "Come on Kagome, bring the kids," I stated as I followed Sesshoumaru into another room. I laid Seiya down gently on a couch and sat on the floor beside it. Kagome walked over to another couch and sat with the two children at her sides.  
  
"I'm not sure. I do not know her or her past. Anything could have set it off," he stated as he sat down in a chair across from the couch I was leaning against.  
  
"Well, maybe it was when you were talking about the other two children?" I said thoughtfully. "She has forgotten her past and you asked if they were my real children. Maybe it set off memories. I'll have to ask her," I said quietly.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I slowly blinked my eyes open and sat up. I could feel a dull throb in the back of my neck and I reached a hand up to rub it. My mind felt blank. I looked around the room I sat in and saw the beautiful décor. I could see a very aristocratic man with silver hair and a fluffy thing wrapped around his shoulder sitting in a chair. Across the room I could see a raven haired woman with two children by her side. I saw a glint of silver and looked towards it. I saw a man sitting on the floor with white hair and little triangular minds. `Who are these people? Where am I?' I thought frantically as I dug through my memories. Nothing came up.  
  
"Seiya? Are you okay?" a voice said I looked to the voice and saw the man that was seated on the floor looking at me with a golden gaze.  
  
"Is that my name? Where am I?" I asked. I felt fear rising in me and I looked around the room for something that I would recognize.  
  
"Seiya, you can't remember us?" he asked as he stood up. I shook my head and looked around the room frantically searching for something.  
  
"Damn she must have amnesia. Sesshoumaru, how hard did you hit her!?" I heard him yell over his shoulder to the aristocratic man.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I looked up as I smelled fear. I looked to the couch and saw Seiya sitting up with confusion written across her face. "Seiya? Are you okay?" I asked gently as I looked up at her from my position on the floor.  
  
She looked down at me with empty eyes and said, "Is that my name? Where am I?" Her eyes skated across the room in panic.  
  
I slowly stood up and looked down at her. "Seiya, you don't remember us?" I asked, she silently shook her head and looked around the room frantically. "Damn, she must have amnesia. Sesshoumaru, how hard did you hit her!?" I demanded as I glared at him over my shoulder.  
  
"No harder than when I hit you, little brother. She have had a very stressful few days, and when the demon instincts took over, it drove her memories out temporarily," he stated flatly as he looked at the girl.  
  
"What happened to Seiya?" Inudoshi asked as she stood up from the couch. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine," I answered as I looked down into the girl's empty eyes. `But what are you going to do!?' my mind yelled at me. I shook my head softly and sat back down on the floor to think as the day wore on.  
  
A/N: How was that? It was probably the stupidest piece of shit ever written. *sighes* Oh well..... 


	20. Chapter twenty

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter twenty  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone! *gives out boxes of chocolate* I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story, I never expected it to be so popular! *streamers fill the air* I would like to thank Jazzi-chan, CrazyGirl, Kagome(), Eternal Doclight, TetsuoTsubushi, and Morlana. Thank you so much!!  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I sat on the floor with my eyes closed as my demon instincts started to yell at me to do something. `Your mate is in distress, comfort her! Help your pup! Do something instead of just sitting!' my mind screamed frantically at me. I sat there, trying to think of something to help Seiya.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I looked down at the person who sat on the floor and felt something familiar tug at the back of my mind. I could hear a voice crying out in fear, calling for this person, but I couldn't hear what it was calling him. I tried to pull the small voice forward but it faded quickly. It had sounded like a small child in fear. I looked over at the aristocratic man and one thought went through my mind, `I have to touch the fluffy thing. It looks so soft.'  
  
I slowly slid off the couch and made my way across the room to him. I felt everyone freeze as I moved over to him. I stood right in front of him and reached a tentative hand forward. I felt a strong hand grip my wrist and I looked down at it. Claws were at the tips of the fingers and stripes etched their ways across the hand. I looked up to the person's face and saw the man looking at me sharply. I started to notice the stripes and a wave of feelings passed over me. At first they were frightened, but it swiftly changed to happiness.  
  
"You already touched it once," he stated coldly as he let my wrist fall from his grasp. I looked at him startled and thought hard, nothing came to mind.  
  
"I don't remember," I pouted quietly as I let my hand fall to my side.  
  
I walked slowly back to the couch and sat down. I looked at the man who looked my age and a voice nagged at my mind again. A child's voice cried out happily in my mind as I looked at him but the words were muffled in a cloud of loss.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked quietly as I looked down at him. I wrapped a finger around a string of hair and started to twirl it slowly in my fingers. He looked up at me startled.  
  
"I think it's better if you remember for yourself," he answered soothingly. I could hear a low growling and felt comforted by the sound, it seemed so familiar.  
  
"What am I? Why do I feel comforted by growling?" I asked myself out loud.  
  
"Your half-dog demon," he said quietly. I looked down at him and heard the child's voice screaming in my mind again. I could make out the words this time. "Daddy?" I said questioningly as I scratched behind my ear. I looked down at the dog-eared person and saw him staring at me oddly. "Daddy!?" I asked as I looked at him and the screaming voice stopped and an image locked in place in my head.  
  
"Seiya, are you okay?" the woman asked from across the room. I nodded to her question and stared down at the man until I couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Daddy!" I cried out as I sprang into his arms and cried into his chest. "I remember you!" I cried out as I held onto his kimono. I felt him wrap his arms gently around me and a low comforting growl came from his chest.  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" he asked soothingly. I shook my head and clutched onto his kimono as the tears washed down my face heavily. His growling grew into a gentle and soft rumbling and I slowly stopped crying. "Daddy, what happened to me? I can't remember!" I cried out as I looked into his gold eyes.  
  
"You...turned full demon. We had to knock you out," he said as he turned his face to the side. I looked up at him and rubbed the back of my head, `That explains the pain in my neck.'  
  
"Who's that?" I asked as I pointed over to the woman and two children. I slowly stood up and walked over to them, looking at the woman closely.  
  
"Don't you recognize me, Seiya?" the woman asked as she looked up at me. I shook my head sadly and walked over to the couch. `Daddy looks the same and I remember him, but who's this woman and the two kids?' I thought to myself sadly.  
  
A vision flashed before my eyes of a little red headed kid pushing me from a tree. I remembered falling, then it disappeared. "What the hell!?" I said out loud as the vision ran its course.  
  
"Be quiet. You should be having all your memories back by morning," the aristocratic man said. I had the sudden urge to leap up and pet the furry thing again.  
  
`It's a tail,' a voice said quietly in my mind. `It's soft and fluffy.' I looked over at him and tilted my head to the side as an idea came to mind. "Can I call you Uncle Fluffy?" I asked as I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He looked at me with a shocked look and looked ready to take something down.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that it's so short, but it's 2:30 in the morning. Bye Bye! Please review and I will send a pick of Seiya as a child to anyone who asks. 


	21. Chapter twentyone

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter twenty-one  
  
A/N: Wow! So many reviews. I think I'll have to give everyone presents. There is no way people like this story this much! I mean wow! I have 159 reviews already! This makes me so happy! Anyways, I would like to thank the ones who helped make it possible, Inu-girl, inu-yasha4ever89, NekoNoodles, dragonfly, Moo-Moo-chan, Dark Topaz, robinsama, Fire Witch, The Youkai Nightmare, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Youkai Inuyasha, InuYashafan1, Cryptic Dragon, Candypinkgirl(), Jazzi-chan, and Destiny. Thank you guys so much! *starts sobbing in happiness*  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I tried not to laugh, I really did, but it was too damn funny. I burst out laughing at the expression on Sesshoumaru's face. It was the first time I ever saw him show any real emotion in a long time. I fell to the floor and I could feel tears coming from my eyes as I laughed even harder at the glare he was sending me.  
  
I gasped for breath and said between laughs, "Fluffy....that...is so...funny! Hahahahahah!" I slowly stopped laughing and looked to Kagome who was stifling a smile behind her hand. "Now I have something to call you! Hahahahahah!" I said as I collapsed in another fit of laughter.  
  
"I'll slowly make you suffer, half-breed," he said as he glared at me.  
  
"Sure...Fluffy! Hahahahah!" I said as I laughed harder. I could feel my ribs ready to burst as the laughter subsided a little and I smirked at him as he glared even harder.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I watched as Daddy went into another fit of laughter and tried to remember more of my past. I could only see memories of me with him, everything else was fuzzy. I could hear voices in the memories but they were muffled and their faces were clouded over. I could only seem to remember one other person. A red headed kid with a tail. Why could I only remember him? What was it about him?  
  
"Dad, I can remember someone else. A kid with red hair and a tail," I said as I looked down at him.  
  
He looked up at me seriously and said quietly, "Shippou."  
  
"Shippou? Why do I remember him? I can't remember anyone else," I said mournfully as I looked down at me hands. I flexed my claws slowly as I stretched the muscles out a little in my hands.  
  
"Seiya, you will remember everyone soon," the woman said reassuringly. I looked over at her and smiled weakly before looking back down at my clawed hands.  
  
`That woman looks human, why does she act unafraid of me?' I thought as I furrowed my brow and tried to think. I suddenly had an image of a raven haired teenager smiling gently down at me. `Down? Was I little? Was I a child? Is that where all these memories are coming from? My childhood? How can that be? I remember Daddy, but he looked the same. Why? Is that woman my mother? Are those small children my siblings? Odd, they both look all human," I thought as I looked down at my claws. I tried harder to remember the others but only flashes appeared and vanished before my eyes.  
  
"Are you...my mother?" I asked as I looked over at the woman. She nodded her head and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"What's wrong with her, Mom?" the little boy asked as he looked at me in worry.  
  
"Is that...my brother and is that my...sister?" I asked as I pointed at the two children.  
  
She nodded her head and pointed at each of the children as she said, "This is Washi and that's Inudoshi."  
  
I nodded my head and looked over at the very irritated looking man with the fluffy thing. `I know that's Daddy's brother, so he must be my uncle. I really want to pet that "tail" of his. It looks so soft.'  
  
I sat on the couch as another memory flashed in front of my eyes. Rain fell around me as I ran. Fear and pain was all I felt as I ran. I tripped and fell to the ground in a puddle and I could hear a group of people yelling behind me. The memory vanished and I could feel sweat running down my face as I looked ahead with wide eyes. "What was that?" I asked in shock as I looked back down at my claws.  
  
The people had been screaming things like `Get out half-breed!'  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I looked up at Seiya as she looked ahead with wide eyes. Fear was invading her scent and I could see sweat running from her brow. "What was that?" I heard her mumble in shock. She looked down at her claws ad I could see fear etched across her face.  
  
I stood up and walked over to Kagome. "This is too much for her. We should take her back to the past, she'd understand better there," I said softly.  
  
"Yeah, but what about the other two?" she asked as she indicated the younger children who were staring at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We could leave them with your mother or Fluffy," I said as I jerked my thumb in his direction.  
  
"I heard that, half-breed," he spat with a hint of anger. "I am not taking care of your two quarter breed children."  
  
"Whatever, Fluffy. We can take them to your mother's, at least it is part of the way to the past," I said as I looked down at the two younger ones.  
  
"Yeah. Inudoshi, Washi, do you want to go see Grandma?" Kagome asked as she looked down at them with a smile. They nodded their heads excitedly and grinned up at us. `At least they look human. They don't have to deal with being a half-breed,' I thought as I looked down at the two children who looked almost completely human. "Seiya, we're going to go to your Grandmother's home. Come on," Kagome said as she stood up and picked her bag up.  
  
I watched as she stood up and we walked from the room. "Wait, why did you look for me, Sesshoumaru?" I said as I paused and looked at him.  
  
"It is only just that I should. You pitied me when I was in pain after I had continuously tried to kill you, I feel obligated to do so now," he stated as he stood up and made his way over to us. "You may be a half- breed, but you have proven that you are stronger than most full demons," he said as he stood before me.  
  
"Feh, whatever. Let's go Kagome," I stated as I walked out the door with the rest of my family following behind me.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I sat at the table and stared at the strange woman who was petting Dad's ears. I had been told that she was my grandmother and she kept looking at me as though she wanted to say something. Daddy had given up on getting her to stop and had his head on the table. She was petting him like a dog now.  
  
"Can you watch the kids? We're going through the well to the past," I heard my mother say from behind me.  
  
"Sure, honey. They can stay as long as necessary," she said as she smiled. I looked over to Daddy and saw him smiling contently with his eyes closed. I could hear him purring softly and he was moving his ears into her hands. He really looked like a dog now. `She is much gentler now. She used to pull on our ears roughly,' a voice said in my mind. `What!?' I sat straight up and looked ahead as a memory of my ear being tugged roughly entered my head.  
  
"Seiya!?" Dad's voice called from beside me. I looked at him and saw him looking at me questioningly.  
  
"I remembered something...that's all," I said as I laid my head on the table. I reached a hand up and scratched an ear absent mindedly as I tried to remember more. I felt a slight change in surface and felt a nick taken out of my ear. Another memory ran through my mind as I felt my finger run over it again.  
  
"We should get going, Mom," I heard my mother say. I watched as Inudoshi and Washi ran up to our grandmother and hugged her.  
  
I stood up from the chair and watched as Dad pulled himself from her hands. I followed closely behind as they walked out the front door and towards a small shrine that stood nearby. We walked into the shrine and I could see a well in the center.  
  
A/N: How's that? Is it good? I'm so happy that people like this story. 


	22. Chapter twentytwo

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter twenty-two  
  
A/N: Party for everyone who has reviewed! Yay! I'm so happy! *streamers fly through air* 179 reviews! *fireworks light the sky* Yay!!! I would like to thank Makel-chan, SailorKagome, kiwi93089, ImmortalDarkness, robinsama, youigy hunter, Destination, eddie, Cryptic Dragon, and Youkai Inuyasha. Okay, I need an opinion or two. Should I make Shippou and Seiya get into a relationship with each other? I think I have a pretty good plot lined up for that kind of story. Oh well...anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I looked down into the dark well and saw large bones littering the earth below. I looked over my shoulder to my parents and saw Mom climbing on Dad's back. "Where are we going?" I asked as she got comfortable and he stepped up beside me.  
  
"Down the well," Dad said in a calm voice.  
  
"What!? Down the well!?" I asked in shock. `Why the hell would we go down the well!?'  
  
"Yeah, " with that he grabbed my wrist and leaped over the side.  
  
I prepared my self for the hard impact of earth and bones that I felt coming. It never came. I landed softly on dirt and looked around. The air was cleaner smelling, like out in the country. I looked at Dad questioningly and watched as he leapt upward. I looked to the top of the well and saw bright sunlight and a slightly cloudy sky.  
  
"What the hell!?" I asked as I followed behind in a single bound. "Where the hell are we!?" I demanded as I looked around the clearing we stood in. No buildings, no streets, no scents, no noise, no city. It was all forest.  
  
"We're home," Dad said with a small smile. He looked through the trees and I saw a calm peaceful look on his face.  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Come one," he said as he let my mother climb from his back. I followed behind as we made our way to a small village that lied nearby.  
  
I walked into the village and saw the villagers giving us odd looks, giving me dirty looks. "I don't like this place, Dad," I whispered as I looked at the villagers who were glaring at me.  
  
"Meow, meow," a small yellow cat said as it ran towards us. Its red eyes gleamed as it jumped on dad's shoulder and nuzzled at his neck.  
  
"Hey. Kirara. Where's Sango and the monk?" Dad said as he patted the cat on the head.  
  
"Meow," she stated as she leapt from his shoulder and started running towards the village.  
  
We followed behind and she led us behind a hut where a woman stood with a tight black armor on. She held a giant boomerang in one hand and apparently had beaten the man lying at her feet. "Sango!" Mom screamed gleefully as she ran over to the woman. "What did he do this time?" she said as she hugged her.  
  
"Kagome!? God it's good to see you!" the other woman said as she gripped Mom in a tight hug. "Try to get some training, you know the pervert will follow," she said jokingly as she looked at the lump headed man.  
  
"Damn, Miroku, do you ever learn?" I heard Dad say from beside me. I looked down at the monk and saw him grinning sheepishly at Sango with a glint in his eyes.  
  
He turned and looked in our direction and said, "My, my, who's this lovely lady?" He stood up with a staff in hand and approached us.  
  
"That's Seiya. Lay a hand on her monk and I'll make sure you never walk again," Dad stated calmly with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Why, I would never do that. Now at least. You have been gone a long time, Inuyasha. Sango and I have a family now," the monk said as he looked over his shoulder to the woman who was now blushing.  
  
"I can smell it on you, idiot. That doesn't mean you're not a pervert still," Dad stated flatly.  
  
-_-; "He is," Sango stated as she looked at him.  
  
"Oooh. Tell me all about it Sango!" my mother said as she yanked on the woman's arm.  
  
"If you tell me about you and Inuyasha," she said as she followed behind, giggling.  
  
"What happened to Shippou?" Dad asked flatly as he walked over to a tree and sat down.  
  
"I'm right here," a young man's voice called down from a tree. I looked up towards the voice and saw a red headed teenager seated on a branch with two little fox paws dangling down. "So you came back to beat the hell out of me or what?" he asked sourly as he glared in Dad's direction.  
  
"You're Shippou?" I asked as I looked into his teal eyes.  
  
He nodded his head and looked at me strangely, "You're Seiya right? Why can't you remember me?" he asked curiously as he hopped down from the branch. Dad grabbed him by the tail and pulled him down to the ground.  
  
"Yes, I'm Seiya...I think. I lost my memory," I said woefully as I sat against a tree.  
  
"What happened?" asked Miroku as he sat against a tree with his staff in one hand.  
  
Dad told them everything that had happened and we sat in silence as we thought. Finally Shippou spoke up, "Why didn't you like me Inuyasha?" he said quietly.  
  
"Because you're all demon and can fend for yourself. You're annoying, clingy, and very childish," he counted off on his claws.  
  
"So? Half-breeds can fend for themselves too! Why do you like Seiya!?" he said angrily.  
  
"You have no idea what it is like! When you're a half-breed you don't fit in anywhere! You're alone, and when you have no parents, it's harder," Dad stated angrily as he glared at the fox-demon.  
  
"Whatever!" the fox said angrily. `Is he Shippou? The Shippou I remember is small. Only a child,' I thought as I tried to find a memory of him or anyone else.  
  
A/N: That's it for now. I need your opinions first before I can update though. Please review! 


	23. Chapter twentythree

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter twenty-three  
  
A/N: Here's a chapter about Sango and Miroku and what happened after Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Seiya left. I still need your opinion on the Shippou/Seiya pairing. I would like to thank dragonfly, Fire Witch, makel- chan, lady kareema, shiroryu of the moon, AnimeObsessionFantasy, robinsama, youigy hunter, InuYashafan1, Jazzi-chan, Nykimstar, Fiona(), Cryptic Dragon, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, and SailorKagome. Thank you guys!  
  
~*Sango's Point of View*~  
  
I sat on a rock facing the water beside Kagome as she told me about her life with Inuyasha, Seiya, and their two children. She told me about Inuyasha's over protectiveness towards Seiya and how the other two looked all human. She told me about going to Sesshoumaru and what had happened to Seiya.  
  
"So how has life been with the perverted monk?" Kagome asked with a wink. I looked to my best friend and smiled.  
  
"Surprisingly decent," then I began my story of what had happened after they had left.  
  
~*Ten Years Before*~  
  
I watched as that idiot ran around the village with his hand in the air screaming, "The curse is gone! I'm free! Free!!" I shook my head in pity and slowly walked into the village with a slight limp. Kohaku was with me and finally free of that bastard's curse and Kirara sat on his shoulder. I walked in front of Lady Keaede's hut when his voice stopped me.  
  
"Sango, is...our village really gone?" he asked with his face turned to the ground. He nudged the dirt with his toe and didn't look up.  
  
I smiled gently and said, "Yes...but we now have a new home. We can rebuild our village someday."  
  
He nodded his head sullenly and I laid one of my hands on his shoulder. "I promise we will one day rebuild our home."  
  
I walked into the hut and paused as I heard another shout of, "FREEDOM!!" from Miroku. I turned and saw him run by the hut with his hand in the air. I sweat-dropped in embarrassment and saw the villagers doing the same.  
  
"Sango, is he sane?" Kohaku asked from in front of me as he watched Miroku run around.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure..."  
  
I walked into the hut as I listened to Miroku's rants and ravings through the window. `At least he hasn't groped me since,' I thought as I polished Haraikotsu. I saw Kohaku looking at his blade and saw pain in his eyes as he looked over the blood stained surface. I watched a tears slowly moved down his face and I stood up slowly.  
  
"Sango, I killed them all...our family, village, and almost killed you. How can you stand to look at me?" he asked quietly as he looked at the blood stained chain and hook.  
  
"You're my baby brother, and no matter what, that will never change," I said gently as I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"Sango!" said a breathless Miroku, "I...am free!" he said with a maniacal laugh. I sweat-dropped and looked at him as though he were a village idiot.  
  
"Yes, Miroku. I and half the country know that you are free," I said dryly as I watched him stare at his hand.  
  
He looked at me and his face faltered slightly. "Lady Sango, are you okay? I was so caught up in my own happiness, I did not think of others. Please forgive me," he said as he bowed with his staff in one hand.  
  
"I forgive you Miroku," I said as I walked back over Haraikotsu and started to polish it again.  
  
I watched him walk over to a wall and seated himself on the floor as usual. He looked ecstatic about his hand. I sighed and went back to work as strange thoughts ran through my head. `Could he ever love me? What!? Do I love him? Yes...I do. But does he love me?' I stared over at him and felt bad for being so snippy with him. He had been cursed after all and he had now broken the curse...he was just happy.  
  
"Lady Sango, is there something you want to talk about?" he said suddenly, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw him staring at me intently.  
  
"No...nothing," I said as I looked at the floor. `Why hasn't he groped me yet? Is something wrong with him?' I thought as I turned away from him. Big mistake. "PERVERT!!" I shrieked at him as I swung Haraikotsu at his head. He fell to the floor and twitched as a lump formed on his head. "Why do you always do that!?" I shouted angrily as I brought Haraikotsu down on his head again.  
  
He smiled sheepishly at me and slowly stood up. He brushed his robes off and folded his arms across his chest. "Lady Sango, there is something serious that I must speak to you about. Come with me," he said calmly as he walked out the door.  
  
"If this is a perverted trick, I'll hit you so hard with Haraikotsu that you'll never see straight again!" I said warningly as I followed him with the said boomerang over one shoulder.  
  
"It is not a trick, Lady Sango," he said calmly as we walked deeper into the woods. I watched him carefully but he didn't make a move to grope me. He stopped at a spring where a beautiful waterfall dropped from a cliff nearby. I stopped behind him and watched as he sat down. "Lady Sango, what do you really think of me?" he asked as he looked at the tranquil water.  
  
I looked at him in shock. Was he really asking me that? I tried to think up something to tell him that would hide my feelings. "I think you're a perverted monk," I stated flatly as I looked at his turned back.  
  
"Is that all? Is that how you truly feel?" he asked quietly. I could hear a tinge of sadness in his voice as he stared down at his hand that had been freed of the curse.  
  
"Miroku...I-" I started as I tried to say something. I couldn't think straight and I looked at his back as I tried to say something, anything.  
  
"Sango, I have something I must say. I feel as though I am in love with you. If you don't feel the same that is fine," he said as he looked at me. I saw great sadness in his eyes and I could feel my breath catch as I looked into their violet depths.  
  
"Miroku, I feel the same! I was scared that you would hate me if I said anything," I said as I looked down at my feet. I could feel his presence and felt him grab my wrists, I looked up into his violet eyes that seemed to be pleading with me.  
  
"I could never hate you," he said quietly as his face drew closer to mine. He looked deep into me and calmly said, "Sango, I want you to marry me and live happily with me."  
  
"Oh, Miroku! I will do anything for you," I cried out as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I could feel tears of happiness pricking my eyes as I drew closer to his face and kissed him. I could feel him stiffen in shock before he relaxed and started kissing me back. We stood there for a long time kissing before we broke away for breath. I gasped for air and looked at his handsome face as he inhaled sharply for breath.  
  
"Sango, you do not know how happy this makes me!" he exclaimed as he stepped closer to me. "Shall we go?"  
  
"We shall," I said happily as I reached my hand out for his. He gripped my hand and we walked into the village as a happy couple. I heard a yell coming from the well and ran to it to see Shippou at the bottom crying his eyes out.  
  
Nine months later I gave birth to our first son, I had wanted to choke Miroku slowly to show him how I felt throughout the whole thing. A year later I gave birth to the second and a third followed shortly after. Two years after the third, I had a fourth child. We now had three boys and a girl. The girl was the second child. The eldest child was named Hokori, the second was named Amai, the third was named Mujaki, and the last child was named Mochidzuki. I took care of Shippou an d brought him up with our children. I had brought the children up in the ways of a demon exterminator and they had divine powers like Miroku. He taught them how to use their powers and they became great at purifying demons with their weapons.  
  
We had brought them up well and hoped to rebuild my village. We would help any villagers who now had nowhere to go. I would teach them the skills of a demon exterminator and Miroku would help to allay their fears. We lived happily as we rebuilt my village. Even though we had we stayed in Keade's village for years, hoping for Kagome and Inuyasha to return.  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View. By the Hot Spring*~  
  
I listened to her as she finished her story and smiled at her happily. "You two make a cute couple!" I said happily as I giggled lightly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so happy that I get to be with him!" she said happily as she sat on the rock. "So how is Inuyasha with the fact that his children look human?" she asked curiously.  
  
"He's happy about it. He knows that now they won't have to deal with what he and Seiya had to live with," I said as I looked down at the water. It was so cute the way he had fussed over Seiya when she went outside in her time when she was younger. "He's very overprotective of Seiya though. I wish he would lighten up. How is she ever going to have a boyfriend?" I said with a giggle as I remembered how he had constantly been by her when she had gone to school when she was younger. Always in a tree to look over her and make sure she wasn't bullied.  
  
"We should head back," Sango said as she stood up and we headed back to the hut.  
  
A/N: I hope that sounded good. The reason I skip marriages and shit is because I'm 15, I have never been to a marriage, I don't know about that stuff. Okay, bye bye!! Please review! 


	24. Chapter twentyfour

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter Twenty-four  
  
A/N: OMG! 200 reviews! I'm so happy! Here's the next chapter! It's unanimous, this is going to have a Shippou/Seiya pairing! I have an awesome plot for this sort of story. I hope that those of you who didn't want this pairing aren't mad at me! Anyways, I would like to thank the people that made 200 possible. Toki, hayden the hanyou, Silver Phoenix, robinsama, Katyfoxdemon2, Krystal the Kat Demon, kiwi93089, Sesshoumaru, and the wizard. Thank you guys! *gives out presents*  
  
kiwi93089: I don't mind that you borrowed my idea. I'm happy that someone thinks it's worth  
borrowing.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I looked this Shippou over. He was wearing fire rat pants like Dad but they were blue and he wore them without the kimono, he just had the white undershirt on. His hair was long and down his back in a loose ponytail. His tail kept twitching every few minutes in annoyance as he pouted at the ground. He looked a lot like Dad, which surprised me. `He sure does act like the someone he hated,' a voice whispered in my mind with a giggle.  
  
"Why do you act so angry?" I asked as I looked at his pouting face.  
  
He looked up at me startled and said, "Because Inuyasha never liked me. He liked you though and you're only a half-breed."  
  
I heard Dad growl in anger beside me and he snarled, "Watch who you're talking about, runt. I'm a half-breed and could easily have killed you when you pushed Seiya from that tree!"  
  
I could feel a strange feeling pass over me and a memory hit me again. A smirking fox demon watching as he pushed me and I fell. Falling until I caught my claws on a branch and shrieked for help.  
  
I looked up at him sharply and my eyes widened. "You tried to kill me," I whispered as I looked at him. He looked up sharply and emotions played across his childish features. I could feel my heart beat quickly as a look of apology passed in his beautiful teal eyes.  
  
~*Shippou's Point of View*~  
  
I scowled at the ground as thoughts ran through my mind. I could remember the day I had pushed her, the day I had been sent back here. `Stupid! You could have been happier! You could have stayed with Kagome!' my mind screamed as I pouted. I could feel emotions of regret fill my mind as I thought about what I had done. `That wasn't very nice either. Letting your jealousy get out of control like that!' one part of my mind scolded me. `But she deserve it! If she hadn't appeared I could have happily lived with Inuyasha and Kagome. She was supposed to be my Mama!' I argued back at myself in anger.  
  
"You tried to kill me," I heard a voice whisper in front of me. I looked up and saw Seiya looking at me with tears pooled in her silver and gold eyes. I could feel myself wanting to apologize to her. I looked at her helplessly as I tried to think. I could see tears slowly moving down her cheeks and I felt horrible for ever trying to get rid of her. I drooped my tail downwards and heard a threatening growl issue from Inuyasha directed at me.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry," I said as I stumbled over words and tried to find a suitable thing to say. I could feel my heart pounding as I looked into her beautiful eyes that shimmered with tears. I could hear a low rumbling sound like, `Purring? Is Inuyasha purring?' I thought to myself in surprise. `He sure has changed.' Inuyasha was sitting beside her and was purring gently in a dog-like way as he tried to sooth her. I didn't know if maybe it was some sort of communication between the two but she stopped crying as he purred.  
  
"It's okay. You were only a child too," she said softly. I could hear approaching footsteps and the three of us with demon senses turned our heads in that direction.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I could smell salty tears and looked at Seiya. Her eyes were pooled up with tears and she whispered, "You tried to kill me." I looked over at Shippou and saw him looking at her in shock. I growled in a menacing tone as he looked at her. `Don't let him hurt your pup again! Sooth her!' a voice commanded in my mind. I changed my growling to a light purr as I looked over at her. Tears were now sliding slowly down her cheeks. `She's crying because of that fox!' a voice raged angrily in my mind.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry," I heard him stutter helplessly. I looked over at him and saw his eyes were filled with a deep regret.  
  
"It's okay. You were only a child too," I heard Seiya say gently. I pricked my ears as I heard footsteps approaching our position.  
  
The three of us with our demon instincts looked towards the sound and watched as a teenage girl walked into the clearing. Followed by my brother. He followed behind her with slight spark of happiness in his eyes. `HAPPINESS!?' my mind shrieked in shock as I looked at his face. No doubt about it, the bastard was happy for once.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing here!?" I said threateningly as I moved my hand to the hilt of Tetsuseiga. The Sesshoumaru from the past might still have a grudge against me.  
  
"Uncle Fluffy!" I heard Seiya screech happily from my side. I watched as she leapt up and started petting his tail. "It is so soft!" she giggled happily as she petted it. I saw his face change from several different emotions. Amusement, horror, and disgrace etched themselves across his normally cold features and I tried to keep a scowl as he looked at the pup who was petting his tail.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you do not remove your daughter from my tail I will have to kill you and her both," he said threateningly as the teenage girl beside him giggled. "This is not funny, Rin," he growled out in an annoyed voice.  
  
"You lay a hand on her, Fluffy, and there's no guarantee that I won't kill you this time," I said through gritted teeth as I suppressed the giggling that wanted to erupt from me.  
  
"Uncle Fluffy! I lost my memory!" she said to him mournfully as she looked at Rin strangely.  
  
"So that is why you are calling me such a disgraceful name," he said as he stepped across the clearing away from her.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I looked at the man who had entered the clearing. His hair was long and silver and he was wearing a white kimono. A memory flashed through my mind of a man sitting with his nose in the air as though he were a higher life form. His kimono was missing and battle scratches covered his body. His tail was lying around his feet as he sat cross-legged. His face had stripes decorating his cheeks and a crescent moon was on his forehead. I suddenly knew who this man that stood in front of us was.  
  
"Uncle Fluffy!" I cried out happily as I ran over to him with the sudden urge to pet the tail again. I grabbed onto the soft fur and started to pet it gently as I stood in front of him. He was taller than me by a good half- foot.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you do not remove your daughter from my tail I will have to kill you and her both. This is not funny, Rin," he growled out. I heard the giggling teenager and looked at her. She was familiar somehow.  
  
"If you lay a hand on her, Fluffy, there's no guarantee that I won't kill you this time," I heard Dad say threw gritted teeth. I could smell the mirth that he was feeling. I felt a memory flash before my eyes as I petted his tail. A little girl, slightly older than I would have been at the time, ran up to a man who was holding me in his clawed hands. Uncle Fluffy had been holding me in clawed hands as he looked down at the cheerful girl.  
  
I looked at the teenage girl and felt the memory locking into place. The girl had the same face. It was the same girl. "Uncle Fluffy! I lost my memory!" I said as I looked up at him sadly.  
  
"So that is why you are calling me such a disgraceful name," he stated as he walked away from me. He stopped next to a tree and turned to Dad, who was standing with a hand at his sword's hilt. "I have not come to take the sword. I have already told you that I no longer wish to possess it. I came to thank you," he said it as though he were disgusted with himself. "You could have easily killed me that day, but you did not. You pitied me and ate with me as though we were true brothers. I must also apologize for the way I acted over the years. Father told me to protect you and in my rage I tried to kill you after I found the cause of his death," he said it as though he were swallowing venom, but I could see that he was sincere.  
  
"You're...apologizing?" Dad asked in shock as his muscles relaxed.  
  
"My, this is an interesting situation," I heard the monk called Miroku say from beside me.  
  
I could feel a strange presence at my back side and turned around. A boy with violet eyes and dark brown hair that was cut short stood there with his hand out stretched towards my ass. "Hello, lovely lady. My name is Hokori. What lovely name do you go by?"  
  
"I'm a little to old for you!" I responded sharply as I gripped his wrist in my claws.  
  
He looked around the group and finally noticed who stood there. I looked over at Dad and saw him glaring darkly at the boy who had tried to grope me. "Demons?" he asked as he passed a questioning look to Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, Seiya, meet my eldest son Hokori," he said with a proud smile. I twisted the boy's wrist in clawed hand, exerting a significant amount of pressure on it.  
  
"Touch me again and I'll tear your arms off," I growled, I could hear dad growling so angrily that he was on the verge of snarling. I heard a small bark of laughter and turned to see Uncle Fluffy laughing silently behind one clawed hand. I could hear Rin giggling and another girl's giggling. I turned to the other girl and saw a young girl clasping a hand over her mouth.  
  
"And that is Amai," Miroku said indicating the second child who had stepped into the clearing. "She is our second child."  
  
The said girl walked up to Dad and batted her eyes at him. "Do you want me to bare your child?" she asked innocently as she reached hand up to his chest. I sweat-dropped and could hear Sesshoumaru laughing, which was very strange.  
  
"I'm married and way to old for you, kid," dad said dryly as he looked down at the preteen who was standing I front of him.  
  
"No your not! You're like sixteen! That's good enough for me," she said sweetly. I sweat-dropped again as I looked down at the girl.  
  
"That's my Dad," I said dryly as I looked down at the little flirt.  
  
"How can that be? You're both the same age!" she said with a disbelieving look.  
  
"We're half-demons," Dad said as he bent his head down and pointed at his ears. "We age much slower than humans."  
  
The girl looked up at him and said, "Can I touch them?"  
  
His face took on a dark look and he stated flatly, "No, I've had enough of people touching my ears!"  
  
A/N: I hope that was good! Please review and tell me what you think! I have another story in the process too, you might want to check it out when I post. Bye bye!! 


	25. Chapter twentyfive

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter Twenty-five  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks for the praise everyone! Glad you like this fic so much! I'm glad that people are enjoying reading this fic as much as I do writing it! I would like to thank Houseki(), Morlana, AnimeObsessionFantasy, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Inu-shounen, Krystal the Kat Demon, ImmortalDarkness, Cryptic Dragon, faerie, ShiroInu, Makel-chan, asomni, sesshou's_baby's_moma, CandyPinkgirl(), robinsama, Angee, Caitie(), hayden the hanyou, and Silver for reviewing and making it 234. Love ya guys!  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I watched as the girl tried another move on Dad and he backed up slightly before saying, "They really are your kids, Miroku. Damn, what the hell did you teach them?" He backed away from the girl more and then she stopped and turned around with a pouty look. Then a shriek broke the silence.  
  
"PERVERT!!" Rin shrieked as I saw Hokori sail across the clearing with a large lump on his head. I heard a threatening growl and looked over. Uncle Fluffy looked like he was going to slowly torture the boy before killing him.  
  
"Touch Rin again, human, and you will have a slow and painful death," he growled out. His eyes were a dangerous red to empathize his point. The boy nodded his head slowly from where he was sitting and I could hear a distinct gulp as he looked at Uncle Fluffy.  
  
A memory flashed through my mind again of a lump-headed Miroku with an angry woman standing over him with a giant boomerang. I felt my legs growing weak as memories flashed before my eyes and I could feel my vision blur. My mind whirled as the memories began locking into place I fell to my knees and fainted after hearing two people yelling my name in panic.  
  
~*Shippou's Point of View*~  
  
I watched as Seiya fell to her knees and her eyes grew blank. I jumped up as I watched her start to waver and she began to fall forward, I saw Inuyasha leap in her direction.  
  
I grabbed her as Inuyasha and I both yelled in panic, "Seiya!" I don't know why I felt the way I did, but I felt that I had to protect her. I held her limp body off the ground as I tried to inspect her face. Her eyes were half closed and completely blank.  
  
"Don't touch her," I heard Inuyasha growl. I looked up and saw him standing over her protectively. His eyes looked dangerously red around the edges. He knelt beside her and glared at me. "I don't trust you around my pup," he snarled between clenched fangs.  
  
"She needs help!" I argued back as I glared back at him.  
  
"Not from you!" he growled out as he glared down at me. I shuddered under his intense gaze and shrank away slightly. I slowly let go of her as Inuyasha picked her up gently. "You try to kill her and then help her. How can you act like that!?" he said angrily as he carried her over to a tree.  
  
"You jerk! At least I try to make right my stupid mistakes!" I growled out as I looked at his back.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I could feel my body being moved and felt something hard against my back. I opened my eyes and looked into Dad's worried face. I could remember everything now. My memories were back! I leapt up into his chest and cried out happily, "I remember! I remember everything!"  
  
"Good," he said gently. I lifted my head up and saw Uncle Fluffy giving us a curious look.  
  
"Uncle Fluffy!" I said happily, "I have my memories back!" I leapt up from the ground and saw that Shippou now had a happy look dancing in his eyes. "Rin! I remember you!" I said happily as I walked over to where everyone was standing. I felt a hand moving down my backside and I grabbed the offender. "Hokori, I already warned you once..." I growled as I wrapped my claws around his wrist. I tightened my grip on his wrist till I broke the skin and blood began to seep through my claws. "I will kill you and not think twice," I growled angrily as I let go off his wrist. He winced as he brought his other hand up to the wrist and backed away from me.  
  
"Seiya, do you not think you over reacted?" Miroku's voice called from the tree he was sitting on.  
  
I pricked my ears up as giggling voices broke through the trees and smiled, "Mom's back with Sango." As if on cue they walked into the clearing and stopped as they saw the seen. I saw Sango look at Uncle Sesshoumaru and immediately reach over her shoulder for her weapon. "It's okay, Sango. He doesn't mean any harm to us," I said calmly. "Mom, I got my memory back!" I said as I looked at her. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
"That's great, Seiya!" she said happily as she hugged me. I hugged her back and looked over at Rin who was standing really close to uncle Fluffy. I broke away from her hug and walked over to Uncle Fluffy.  
  
I stopped in front of him and whispered so quietly that only his ears would pick it up. "Rin's your mate, isn't she?" I asked with a bright smile. He looked at me with an eyebrow cocked and nodded his head. "That's so great! It's good that you found someone!" I said happily as I walked back to stand by my mother and father.  
  
Dad cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sesshoumaru, "You found someone? The Great lord Sesshoumaru found a mate?"  
  
"Yes, little brother. If you must know my personnel affairs, yes I found a mate," he said coldly as he glared at Dad.  
  
"Who?" Dad asked curiously with an evil smirk. (A/N: you know the `I-found- something-to-make-fun-of-you-about' smirk.)  
  
I looked around and noticed everyone had grown quiet. I looked back at Uncle Fluffy and saw him glaring at Dad with a look that could kill. "Rin," he said quietly as he growled lightly at Dad.  
  
"A human? Sesshoumaru has a soft side for humans after all," Dad said before collapsing in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Daddy!" a small child's voice called out. I looked towards the sound and saw a little boy running to Miroku with the smell of tears following after him. "Daddy, Mujaki took my ball!" the boy cried out.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is our youngest child, Mochidzuki," he said as he picked the young boy up.  
  
"Mujaki said that the ball is his now because he's older!" the boy cried as he clutched onto Miroku's robes.  
  
"Mujaki!" he called out. I watched as another boy who was older slunked into the clearing. He had his arms behind his back and I could smell the sick stench of guilt radiating from the boy as he slowly walked over to his father.  
  
"Yes, Dad?" he said quietly as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Give your brother his ball back. Now!" Miroku said firmly as he set the other boy down, "And apologize to him too."  
  
The boy took his hand from behind his back and gave it to the younger brother with a mumbled, "Sorry."  
  
"I will punish you later, Mujaki," he said as he watched the younger boy ran away with the ball in hand.  
  
Mujaki turned around and walked over to a tree to sit and looked up. "DEMONS!" he screamed as he looked at us in fear. He reached a hand to his back and brought a hooked weapon from inside his shirt. "Vile beasts! Leave this place!" he yelled as he brought his hand to throw the weapon. Miroku jumped up and grabbed the boy's wrist.  
  
"No! Mujaki, they are friends of ours," he said as he gripped the boy's arm firmly. I looked at the boy and saw his face pale as he looked past us to his mother.  
  
"Mother, why are you standing with that demon and those half-breeds? You have told us again and again to never associate with demons," he said in confusion as he allowed his weapon to drop to the ground.  
  
"These are our very old friends," she stated as she glared at Dad, daring him to argue with her.  
  
"Who you calling old!?" Dad yelled as he growled angrily.  
  
"You! Shut up, Inuyasha," she said wearily. She walked over to her son and began introducing us. "That is Inuyasha, his daughter, Seiya, his mate, Kagome, his brother, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Rin," she stated as she pointed to each of us.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru? The Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands?" he asked curiously as he looked at Uncle Fluffy. Uncle Fluffy nodded his head and looked down at him with the `I-am-better-than-you' look.  
  
"Feh! He doesn't deserve the title," Dad snapped with his arms crossed.  
  
"Little brother, do not test me. You may have shown brotherly caring towards me, but I still may kill you," he said coldly as he stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"You both need to get off your high horses," Shippou said as he looked at the two brothers.  
  
"Dad, please act better," I said as I looked at him. `He can act like such a child sometimes,' I thought to myself as I watched him scowl at Shippou.  
  
"You have no room to talk, runt," he said arrogantly and I could see the rage burning in his eyes.  
  
"Dad! He apologized!" I said as I stepped in front of him to make eye contact with him. "You should stop bullying him!" I stated flatly as I looked into his intense golden eyes.  
  
"He could have killed you and you still protect him?" he said with his head tilted to the side. His eyes pierced through me.  
  
How could I explain the feeling that I felt towards Shippou? It was a strange feeling that lurked inside of me. I could feel my stomach flop and my heart pound whenever I looked at Shippou. How could I explain it to him?  
  
"Dad, he may have almost killed me, but he has changed," I said as I looked over at Shippou and my heart jumped again. I looked back at Dad and saw him giving me a strange look.  
  
"Stay away from him," he said flatly as he walked over to where Mom stood. I sighed in relief and twitched my ears in annoyance. It was so difficult to understand the way I was feeling.  
  
A/N: I hope that sounded good! Please review my story! Bye Bye! 


	26. Chapter twentysix

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter twenty-six  
  
A/N: Wow! I have 240 reviews! I'm so surprised! This is my only popular story to reach so many reviews! I would like to thank Mistress of Darkness(), ShiroInu, Candypinkgirl, and Iruka23 for reviewing my story. Thanks you guys!  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
"Dad, he may have almost killed me once, but he has changed!" Seiya said as she looked into my eyes with her own. She looked over at Shippou and I could hear her heart beat speed up. She smelled confused and lost but she tried to stand her ground as she blocked Shippou from my glare. She looked back at me with a pleading look and I backed off.  
  
"Stay away from him," I stated flatly as I looked down at her. I knew why her heart beat had changed and I didn't want her to get hurt. I walked over to Kagome and stood by her. I needed to talk to her.  
  
I watched as Seiya looked at Shippou and gave him a smile. He smiled back at her weakly and I could smell that his fear was disappearing. I looked over to Sesshoumaru and saw him standing against a tree as he calmly held Rin in his remaining arm.  
  
"He has changed, even in this time period," Kagome said from beside me. I turned towards her and wrapped her in my arms.  
  
"Yeah. I need to talk to you," I said quietly as I nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. I could feel her nod her head. I leaned away from her neck and kept an arm around her waist protectively.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I gave Shippou a reassuring smile after I watched Dad walk away. He smiled back weakly and I could hear his heart beat quicken like mine. I walked away from him as a scent caught my attention. I had one thought run through my mind as I moved towards the scent, `I hate wolfs.' I moved closer and a wolf demon leapt into the clearing knocking me over.  
  
"I thought I smelled my woman," the wolf said arrogantly. I brought myself up and saw the wolf demon from my childhood standing there arrogantly. "Hand her over mutt-face," he growled out as he looked towards Mom.  
  
"That's it wolf! You have pissed off the wrong half-demon!" I yelled as I climbed to my feet and glared at him. I flexed my claws to empathize my point as I growled low.  
  
"Who are you?" he said looking at me strangely.  
  
"I am Seiya, and your death," I growled out calmly as I moved my claws restlessly.  
  
"You are a half-breed, why does your aura seem so powerful?" the wolf asked as he looked at me curiously.  
  
"A. because you knocked me over, and B. because you pissed me off!" I snapped angrily as I glared at him.  
  
"Whatever," he said as he turned back to Mom. "Kagome...you have aged since our last encounter," he said sadly as he looked at her.  
  
"Yeah., and she's mated!" Dad growled out with his hand at the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Pity. I cannot take her if you have marked her," he said, slightly angry. He turned towards me and smirked, "But I see that this young half-demon is yet to be marked. I will take her." With that he ran at me with the speed of light. I tried to swipe at him but he was too fast and had my arms pinned at my side before I knew what was happening. He lifted me up and started to race off.  
  
"DAD!!" I shrieked as I watched the scenery blur around me. I growled out and tensed my muscles as I tried to break from his grasp. He held me tightly over his shoulder and I couldn't fight my way from his grasp. "Let go of me you bastard!" I screamed in his ear. He flinched slightly at the volume of my voice but continued running.  
  
"I don't know why, but your scent affects me in a strong way," he growled as he carried me towards a mountain that I could see in the distance.  
  
"What?" I asked in confusion as he whistled.  
  
I watched as a pack of wolves appeared and circled around his feet. "Guard the mountain. If you see mutt-face, howl and I'll come as fast as possible," he said in a commanding tone as he walked past them with me tightly held over his shoulder.  
  
"Let me go wolf," I said angrily. I snarled at him and wiggled in his grasp but he only strengthened his hold. I called out in a string of high-pitched barks and yelps, hoping that a dog-demon was close enough to hear and understand.  
  
He ran up the mountain and in a matter of minutes we were near a beautiful waterfall with wolf demons surrounding us. "Who's the girl?" one asked in curiosity as he approached the wolf and me.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. Get everyone together in the meeting den," he said sharply as he carried me further into the clearing.  
  
He carried me to a cave that stood in a high crevice in the mountain side. By then I had completely given up on escaping, I was holding my skirt down and trying to look dignified. He dropped me on a bed of grass and looked down at me.  
  
"I am Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribes in the Northern Lands. Who are you?"  
  
I glared up at him and said, "Your worst nightmare!" I brought my claws up and swiped at him but he easily dodged the move.  
  
"Answer the question, who are you?" he said with a scowl.  
  
"I already told you my name!" I snarled as I leapt at him with my claws outstretched.  
  
"Not your name. Who are you the child of?" he said simply as he stepped out of the way of my attack.  
  
I fell to my knees on the floor and snarled, "I am the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. Anything else you need to know!?"  
  
"You lie. You smell like neither. Who are you the birth child of?"  
  
I snarled as I tried to remember. "A dog-demon and a human. I know neither. My mother despised me and I never met my father," I growled out as the memories of my early childhood came to me in a fog.  
  
"Humph! Fine, I will deal with you later," with that said he walked away and leapt down from the edge of the cave and ran down the side.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I growled and strengthened my hold on Kagome when I saw the wimpy wolf enter the clearing. I could smell a strong scent of rage and looked at Seiya. She looked ready to kill the wolf as she sat on the ground after he had knocked her down.  
  
"I thought I had smelled my woman," the wimpy wolf said with a smirk. He looked at Kagome and said, "Hand her over mutt-face."  
  
I growled low and stopped when I heard Seiya say in a deadly voice, "That's it wolf! You have pissed off the wrong half-demon!" I watched her as she climbed to her feet and flexed her claws dangerously.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as he looked at her with an almost lustful look.  
  
"I am Seiya, and your death," she said with an eerily calm voice. I watched her claws move restlessly at her sides and smirked to myself. `I taught her well.'  
  
"You are a half-breed, why does your aura seem so powerful?" he asked as he looked at her curiously.  
  
"A. because you knocked me over, and B. because you pissed me off!" I heard her snap as she glared at him with a penetrating gaze.  
  
"Whatever," the wimpy wolf stated as he looked away from her and back to Kagome. I tightened my grip on her and stood protectively. "Kagome...you have aged since our last encounter," he said with a hint of sadness as he looked at her.  
  
I growled and stated, "Yeah., and she's mated!" I moved my hand to the hilt of Tetsuseiga as I prepared for a fight.  
  
"Pity. I cannot take her if you have marked her," he said, slightly angry. He turned towards Seiya and I could see the lustful look in his eyes again as he smirked. "But I see that this young half-demon is yet to be marked. I will take her." I watched in horror as he ran towards Seiya. I watched as she swiped her claws at him and missed. He pinned her arms to her side and lifted her over his shoulder. Before I could stop him, he had run and was gone.  
  
"DAD!" I heard her voice shriek through the dense forest as I felt my rage take over my body.  
  
"Seiya!" I heard Shippou and Kagome yell out in panic.  
  
I looked over at Sessoumaru and yelled, "Why didn't you do anything, you bastard!? You know your pretty damn fast!" I could feel my anger surfacing as I watched him stand there with his arm around that human girl's waist.  
  
"Suffice to say, he is faster than I. He still has those jewel shards, does he not?" he said coldly and I smacked myself in the head.  
  
`Damn! He's right! We never did get the shards from wimpy wolf!' I cursed the wolf to all seven levels of hell as I looked over at Kagome. She had a shocked look on her face and she seemed like she was about to fall. I slowly knelt to the ground and set her down gently as I looked at everyone else. Shippou sat on the ground looking even deeper in shock than Kagome. Everyone stood around and watched me expectantly. I stood up straight and flexed my claws slowly.  
  
"Wimpy wolf is going to pay for laying a paw on my pup!" I snarled as I started running.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and a voice called out, "Allow me to go with you, please! I must save her, Inuyasha!" I spun around and looked Shippou in the face.  
  
"Why the sudden chivalry, Shippou?" I asked as I glared down at the teenage demon.  
  
"I don't know! Just allow me to come with you!" he said frantically as he looked at me. I saw a pleading look in his eyes and I nodded my head.  
  
I raced through the woods as I followed the wolf's scent. I jumped to the ground and landed on all fours as I tried to find a stronger scent. I sniffed at the ground and smirked as I found the smell. I leapt off and ran again. I could here Shippou panting behind me and smirked. Fox demons sure were weak.  
  
A/N: Should I change it to a Kouga/Seiya pairing or keep it Shippou/Seiya? I can be so evil sometimes! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Ahem...I must return to Inuyasha's ears now. Bye Bye!! *tweak tweak* 


	27. Chapter twentyseven

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter twenty-seven  
  
A/N: I have 270 reviews! *does happy dance* Yay!! I would like to thank AnimeObsessionFantasy, badgerwolf(), sezukadragon(), Makel-chan, hayden the hanyou, youigy hunter(), Caitie(), Candypinkgirl, Sesshoumaru, The Youkai Nightmare, Shianne(), robinsama, inu's girl, Fire Witch, inu-kun, Lil Saiyan, Inu-shounen, ShiroInu, NekoNoodles, Cryptic Dragon, ImmortalDarkness, Sora Moto, Lildudet, dragonfly, and rhianna(). You guys made it possible! *hugs all reviewers* Thank you so much!  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I ran swiftly on the ground as I raced towards the wolf's lair in the mountains. I could hear Shippou gasping heavily behind me and smirked at the weaker demon. "Hey, Shippou, what's the problem?" I said sarcastically as I turned my head to the side to look at him from the corner of my eye. He was panting heavily and his face was covered in sweat as he ran on all fours behind me. I twitched my ears and turned my head back around as I heard a series of high pitched barks. I sped up and quickly left Shippou behind as I ran to where the wolf's territory stood.  
  
I stopped as I heard a wolf howl echo through the air. I looked around and saw a pack of wolves circling around me. I growled low as the wolves stopped in circle around me. I heard a rustling and watched as a panting Shippou stumbled up to me. The wolves closed their circle and began snarling at us in a menacing tone. I smirked at them and flexed my claws as I let out my own growl.  
  
"Wh-what should we do?" Shippou said from behind me. I looked at him and saw him taking out one of those small toys that he used for his illusions.  
  
"Fight and get Seiya back, what else?" I snarled as I tensed my muscles. I leapt at the wolves and yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" I killed several of the wolves in one swipe as I attacked more.  
  
"Why have you attacked my wolves?" I heard Kouga's arrogant voice call out. I looked up and watched as the wolf demon leapt into the clearing with incredible speed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!? They attacked me. Now hand over Seiya!" I said angrily as I glared at him.  
  
"I will not hand over the young half-breed. She will be my future mate," he said with a smirk. I snarled low at him and leapt at him. He jumped into the air and planted his feet on my back. He pushed me to the ground and rebounded from my back. He landed in front of me and smirked down at me. "I can finally kill you now that Kagome is not here."  
  
"In your dreams," I growled out as I climbed to my feet. I flexed my claws and leapt at him.  
  
"You are a fool," he said as he easily dodged my moves. "I will have the girl as my mate and I will kill you," he stated firmly as he smirked at me.  
  
"Why you-" I started before I was interrupted.  
  
"Take this!" I heard Shippou yell. I watched as a giant top appeared and ground his head into the ground. I smirked down at him as I got the chance to find Seiya.  
  
I leapt upwards and jumped over the remaining wolves heads. I ran as quickly as I could towards the mountain as I followed her scent. I ran through the clearing where a waterfall fell and recognized the area immediately. I could smell the other wolf demons in a den nearby and I headed away from them. The scent led me up the mountain side to where another den was. The den was coated in Kouga's stench and I knew that it was his den where he slept. I ran inside and saw Seiya sitting on a straw bed surrounded by wolves.  
  
"Seiya!"  
  
"Dad?" she said with a confused look. She moved to get up, but the wolves started snarling at her in an aggressive manner.  
  
"Seiya!" I yelled as I leapt at the wolves. I killed them all and she was able to get away from the bed.  
  
"I hate wolves!" she snarled angrily as she spit on their corpses.  
  
I shook my head and smiled as I said, "That's not very lady-like."  
  
"Feh! Whatever!" she snapped as she kicked at one of the bodies.  
  
"That's my word," I stated as she looked down at the wolves in disgust.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I walked from the cave closely behind Dad. I looked down the side of the mountain and felt a smile tugging at my scowling mouth. The leader of the wolves was under a giant children's top and I saw Shippou standing over him proudly. Wolves laid in heaps around the two of them and I couldn't help not smiling anymore. I grinned at the sight before me s we hopped down the cliff face.  
  
"Nice work, Shippou," I heard Dad say gruffly as I watched the top slowly come to a stop and begin shrinking.  
  
"Nice work, Shippou!" I exclaimed happily. I looked down at the wolf and spit on him in rage. "I hate wolves!" I snarled at him. He looked up at me and I could see anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"You no good half-breeds!" he growled out before climbing to his feet.  
  
"Give us the jewel shards peacefully or by force!" Dad said as he folded his arms across his chest. He placed a foot on the wolf's back and applied pressure till the wolf was eating dirt.  
  
"I will not give them to you!" he said angrily as he spat out dirt. He scowled up at us and I growled low at him.  
  
"Fine then!" I said as I looked down at him. I knelt beside the wolf demon and looked up at Dad. "Where are they?"  
  
"In his two in his legs and one in his right arm," he stated as he applied more pressure on Kouga's back.  
  
"Gotcha'," I said as I dug a claw into one of his knees. The wolf demon winced as blood dripped from the wound in his leg. I dug around in his knee and pulled out the bloodied jewel shard. "Is this it?" I asked as I held it out to Dad. He took it from my clawed hand and nodded his head as a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"Damn you!" Kouga said through gritted fangs as I stuck my claw into his other knee and drew out the second shard. I handed the shard to Dad before I went back and pulled the last jewel shard from the demon. The wolf demon struggled as the blood dripped from his arm and legs.  
  
"Now how fast are you?" Dad said as he allowed the wolf up. Kouga snarled before running off at a much slower speed. "Now even Shippou is faster than you!" he taunted at the wolf's back.  
  
I stood up from the ground and smiled brightly as I began walking back to camp. I could hear the animals running in the forest and I listened as a demon rumbled in the distance. I frowned as I listened to the noise, it was moving in the direction of the village.  
  
"Dad, something's coming," I said over my shoulder as I sniffed at the wind.  
  
"Don't have to tell me. I can hear it. It's heading towards the village." He said. I watched as he ran past me and I followed close behind.  
  
After a while I could hear a panting coming from behind me. I looked back and saw Shippou panting as he ran on all fours. I felt sorry for the fox demon who was running with us. I slowed myself to his pace and watched as Dad ran ahead of us. I turned my head and watched as Shippou caught up with me.  
  
"Why did you slow down?" Shippou said between gasps. I looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Didn't want you to be left behind," I said with a cheerful voice. He looked at me and smiled for a moment before gasping for breath again.  
  
We ran side by side and made it to the village when a screaming could be heard through the trees. I ran faster and caught up to Dad. I looked up in horror as a demon giant held my mother in its clawed hands. I looked around for the rest. I could see Sango standing with her boomerang in one hand. Three children stood at her side with different weapons in their hands. They were looking up at the beast with determined looks on their faces. I looked behind the demon and saw a giant three-legged dog standing behind the demon with venom dripping from its fangs. Its red eyes gleamed as it charged at the demon that was holding my mother.  
  
I charged into the clearing with my claws outstretched. I watched Dad from the corner of my eyes as he leapt forward with his sword in hand. We jumped forward when the demon spoke.  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama," he growled in a guttural voice as he squeezed my mother's body. I could see the dog demon bite into the demon's arm. The huge thing gnashed its fangs as it swung its free arm and the dog went flying.  
  
I leapt forward and struck at the demon's legs. It swung a fist at me and I went flying into a tree, I could feel my body cause an indent and I felt myself slip to the ground. I slowly climbed to my feet ad stumbled a bit before I jumped forwards to attack again. I watched as he dropped mother and she rolled to the side. I could see a pinkish purple glow come from the demons fist as it closed it. I looked in my father's direction and saw a deep gash on his arm where blood dripped freely. He lifted up his arms and held up his sword. He jumped up and I watched as he leapt downward towards the spider. I could see a giant boomerang fly through the air and watched as the demon blocked it. It turned to Dad and smashed it's fist into his body and Dad went flying into a tree. I ran up to the demon and saw it bring the glowing object up to its mouth. It swallowed what was there and the demon became bigger and uglier. I could feel a deep feeling of dread fill my body, but I leapt at the demon non the less.  
  
A/N: I hope that fight scene sounded good. It was very difficult to come up with. Oh well. Bye Bye! 


	28. Chapter twentyeight

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter twenty-eight  
  
A/N: I have decided to update again! It is like 4:30 in the morning, so if this sounds bad, it's from lack of sleep. I would like to thank ShiroInu, pyro, blair, Candypinkgirl, TetsuoTsubushi, Mirokuluver(), SG07, Kitsune Fox, hayden the hanyou, Carrie(), Angee, Fire Witch, robinsama, youigy hunter(), Lildudet, AnimeObsessionFantasy, heather(), Caitie(), and makel- chan. I just checked my stats...WOOOOHOOOOO!!! Eight more reviews and I get 300!  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I could feel my body fly into another tree as the demon struck me again. I could feel blood oozing from a wound in my shoulder and I stood up to destroy the demon. I held my other claw up to my injured shoulder and looked at the blood. The pain was incredible. It had been so long since I had last felt true pain. I snarled as I looked up at the monster in rage. I could feel my senses leaving me as I glared up at the demon and the cold voice chanted, `Kill. Kill. Kill.' I felt my mind ebb away as my body surged forward towards the monster.  
  
~*Inuyasa's Point of View*~  
  
I could feel my arm throbbing as I held Tetsuseiga in my clawed hands the pain was incredible. I cold feel the blood dripping from my arm as I lifted Tetsuseiga up and charged at the demon. It had eaten the Shikon no Tama and hurt my family! I was getting more pissed by the second. I ran forwards towards the monster and stopped when a silver gold blur whipped by me. I looked passed the demon and saw my brother tending to the human he loved.  
  
When I realized it wasn't him I knew it must have been Seiya. I watched as she was smacked against a tree and looked in her direction. She was snarling and clutching at her arm that was bleeding profusely. She started to growl low as she looked at the blood on her hand. She looked up and I could see the red glint in her eyes as she ran forwards at the monster. I leapt out of her way as she flew by and began tearing at the monster's flesh.  
  
I ran to Kagome's side where she was lying on the ground. I knelt beside her and listened for her breathing. It was shallow and labored and I became frantic with worry. "Kagome? Kagome!? Kagome, wake up. Speak to me!" I said as I shook her limp shoulders. Her breathing was becoming more labored and I looked down at my mate's pained body. I reached a claw out and felt around her chest for broken bones and other things that could have been wrong. There, a sharp lump protruded from the bottom of her ribcage. I felt around and found three other broken ribs. She was going to be in pain when she woke up.  
  
I could see the demon exterminators were having their own troubles as they tried to dodge the creatures supernatural attacks. I sat beside Kagome as I watched a wave of blood erupt from the creatures chest as Seiya attacked him like a wild animal.  
  
~*Sesshoumaru's Point of View*~  
  
I transformed back as I watched in horror when Rin was thrown with a bone- crunching attack. I rushed to her side and knelt beside her. She was still awake and sat up as she rubbed at her leg where a sickly protrusion was showing.  
  
"Rin, are you okay?' I asked calmly as I sat by her. I set my hand on her shoulder to steady her as she nodded. I watched her eyes widen in awe and turned to see what she was staring at.  
  
The little half-breed my brother had taken in was now attacking the demon with a ferocity I had never witnessed. She tore through his tough skin with ease. She was doing what I could not in my true form. I looked closer at her and saw the bright red orbs that were glowing in her skull. Her demon blood had overrun her senses and she was hacking away at the demon with her claws. I could fell a sense of awe filling me and kept up the stoic mask that would disguise how I felt. The girl was powerful.  
  
I watched as she struck her claws through the demons abdomen and a sea of black blood poured from the wound. She did a back flip away from the creature and landed on all fours, glaring at the demon as it stumbled forward before falling. I could see her sniffing at the air before she turned towards the monk. She leapt up and started to run at him with her claws held up. I could not allow her to kill her friends. I gently let Rin go before jumping up and intercepting her attack. I jumped and landed in front of her. I brought my hand down on the back of her neck and watched as she slumped forwards. I caught her in my clawed hand and gently laid her body down. I stepped back and watched as the demon's flesh vanished and nothing was left but it's bones.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I watched in shock as Seiya began to run towards Miroku with her claws held up. She was almost there when I saw a white blur drop down in front of her. My brother had intercepted her and was protecting the monk. I watched as he brought his hand down upon her neck and she slumped against him. He gently laid her on the ground before going back to his human girl. I could feel Kagome moving in my arms and I turned back to her. She was sweating and whimpering in pain. I gently lifted her up and ran quickly to Kaede's hut where the old hag still lived. I ran through the door and the old woman looked up in shock.  
  
"Inuyasha, when have ye returned among us?" she said as she looked up at me.  
  
"Kagome needs some medical treatment. I have to go back to get Seiya and help Sesshoumaru with Rin," I said as I laid Kagome gently on the futon.  
  
"Why are ye helping your brother?" the woman asked as she walked over to Kagome's writhing form.  
  
"He has changed. Kagome has four broken ribs that need to be taken care of," I responded as I walked out the door.  
  
I ran to where Seiya was lying unconscious and lifted her up. I calmly walked over to my brother and knelt down. "Would you like me to carry her, Sesshoumaru?" I asked as I looked at her leg. It was definitely broken. He nodded his head calmly and I lifted the girl onto my back. She let out a small squeak of pain as I carried the two to the hut. Sesshoumaru followed behind calmly as he walked through the hordes up people. Everyone started panicking at his appearance and several shouts of `Demon' could be heard.  
  
I calmly walked into the hut and gently lied Seiya on the floor before allowing the other teen to slip off my back. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her to support her weight away from the broken leg. I looked down at Kagome and knelt beside her. Her ribs were wrapped now and she was breathing easier. I walked back outside to where the demon's bones were lying. I reached a claw down and pulled out the glowing orb that lied in the ruins.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I awoke and sat up. We were in a hut. It was dark now. I looked around and saw a lot of people were lying on the floor sleeping. I climbed to my feet and walked out the door. My shoulder was throbbing unmercifully and I reached a hand up to calm the throbbing feeling. I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. `Damn. No wonder I haven't healed yet!' I cursed inwardly as I glared up at the moon. I walked deeper into the woods as I looked for a tree I could climb into. I always felt more comforted in those types of settings. I proceeded down the old path to go deeper into the woods when someone stepped in front of me.  
  
"Where are you going?" I heard a voice that sounded familiar ask. It was Shippou.  
  
I smiled lightly as I walked around him. "Trying to find a tree that is suitable to sleep in," I said as I walked further.  
  
"There's a tree Inuyasha has taken a liking to. He's sleeping in it now," Shippou said as he followed behind me.  
  
I walked farther until I came upon a clearing where the well stood. I looked around and saw a tree that stood above the rest. I walked towards the tree and smiled as I looked at its height. It would work. I looked for a lower branch and began climbing up its length to the top. I saw a bit of red in the branches and looked closer. Dad was calmly sleeping in the tree in a comfortable crook of the branches. He looked a lot more peaceful in sleep. I climbed higher and sat on a branch that was very comfortable. I heard a rustling and looked down and saw Shippou climbing up the tree.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked as I looked down at him curiously.  
  
"Inuyasha would never forgive me if something happened to his pup," he said as he climbed on another branch below mine.  
  
"How do I know you won't push me again?" I asked as I leaned against the tree trunk.  
  
"I promise I won't." I looked down and saw him dangling his little fox feet with his tail lying in his lap. He was twisting the fur nervously in his paws.  
  
I lied against the tree calmly and closed my eyes. Strangely, even as a human, I had good balance and grace. I leaned against the tree and slowly fell asleep with the calming feeling of knowing that my father was near.  
  
I awoke the next morning feeling my demon strength in my blood again. I looked down and saw Shippou lying on a branch on his stomach. He had his feet hanging off the sides and his arms were under his chin. I leapt from the tree and walked away. My father's scent was string, he must have already left. I could feel my arm still throbbing dully and I was feeling slightly dizzy. I couldn't understand why. I reached a claw up to my shoulder and ripped off the tattered sleeve. I could see the dried blood crusted over the wound and I could see a green puss dripping from the edges.  
  
"Damn!" I yelled in frustration.  
  
My father leapt into the clearing and wrinkled his nose, "You're poisoned. We better get you some help."  
  
"That damn demon must have had poisonous claws," I said as I looked down at my shoulder. It was taking on a disgusting bruised color. "Why didn't I notice yesterday!?" I asked myself in fury. I was furious with myself now and I was getting dizzier.  
  
"Calm down," Dad said from behind his sleeve. The smell of the poison was getting to him now. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand and started to pull me towards the village. My head was spinning now from my anger and the affects of the poison.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I awoke that morning and only one thing was o0n my mind. Kagome, She had been hurt seriously. I jumped from my perch in the branches and ran to the village. I could see her lying on the floor now and she was looking up at the ceiling with worry furrowing her brow.  
  
"Kagome," I said quietly as I made my way across the room to her side.  
  
"Where's Seiya?" she asked suddenly. I looked at her questioning. *Seiya is right in he-wait where is Seiya?* I looked around the room and sniffed at the air. Her scent was stale, she must have gone somewhere last night.  
  
I stood up and looked down at Kagome. "She left somewhere. I'll find her. Are you okay?" I said soothingly as I looked at her small form. She nodded her head and I walked over to where I had laid Seiya down the day before.  
  
I sniffed around and followed her scent out the door. I suddenly heard a frustrated yell of, "Damn!" I knew it must have been Seiya. I walked over to where I had heard the noise and saw her looking at her shoulder. I leapt in front of her and wrinkled my nose when her scent hit me. She was poisoned. The stench was terrible.  
  
"You're poisoned. We better get you some help," I said as I tried to not breathe her scent in. I brought my sleeve up to my nose and blocked the scent out.  
  
"That damn demon must have had poisonous claws. Why didn't I notice yesterday!?" I could smell her fury growing and looked at her shoulder. It was turning a purple green color and green puss was dripping from the wound.  
  
"Calm down," I said from behind my sleeve as I grabbed her wrist with my free hand. It would not be good for her to get angry while she was poisoned. I started dragging her to the village as the poison began to invade my senses through the fabric of my sleeve.  
  
"Dad, I don't feel so well," her voice was muffled by her free hand and she was starting to look nauseous. That didn't look good.  
  
"Seiya, please hold it," I said as I looked at her face. She was starting to look really bad. Her arm was starting to bleed again and the green pus was mixing with the blood. A terrible odor started coming from the wound and I could feel myself losing consciousness. "Damn it! My nose can't take no more!" I said as I stumbled into the village with her following behind.  
  
"Ugh! What is that stench!?" I heard my brother state. I looked up and saw him covering his face with his sleeve as well.  
  
"She's been poisoned. My nose can't take anymore," I let go of her hand and fell face first into the dirt. I felt my mind waver and I passed out.  
  
I could feel a soothing hand rubbing my back gently. The scent was still there, it was weaker now. I wrapped my arms around my face as I tried to keep the scent out. "He looks like a big dog!" I could hear someone say before collapsing into giggles.  
  
I could feel the hand still rubbing at my back and a voice over my back said, "Leave him alone. You know his nose is sensitive."  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" I asked as I opened my eyes slowly. She looked down at me and smiled gently as she rubbed at my back. "What are you doing!? You should be in bed!" I said as I sat up fully. "And who said I looked like a dog!?" I said as I looked around at everyone. I saw the one who was laughing and sighed inwardly at their stupidity. "Miroku, if you ever say I look like a common street dog again, I'll make sure you slowly die," I stated calmly as I covered my nose again. The scent was still bothering me greatly and I saw my brother doing the same.  
  
"Okay, okay! I won't say it again," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Don't you idiots smell that!?" I demanded as I noticed the humans sitting around calmly.  
  
"Smell what? We've been wondering why you and Sesshoumaru have been acting like something is bothering you," Sango said as she polished her boomerang.  
  
"Because something is! Wait- where's Seiya!?"  
  
"She is resting, though I must say that scent is overwhelming," Sesshoumaru stated coldly as he looked at me over his arm.  
  
"Good. She needs to rest. That poison smells horrible," I said as I slowly laid my head back into my arms where I could stop the stench from seeping in. "You need rest too, Kagome," I mumbled.  
  
She rubbed my ears gently and I could feel the purr wanting to come out. "I know," she said quietly as she rubbed my ears in one of the more sensitive spots. I purred lightly as she rubbed around and heard a snickering. I opened one of my eyes and saw my brother snickering behind his sleeve. I growled at him as I blushed furiously. My brother had caught me purring. Great.  
  
A/N: hope that was good. Thanks for all the compliments about the fight scene! Anyways, to answer a few questions. This story will be really long. Really, really long. 


	29. Chapter twentynine

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter twenty-nine  
  
A/N: I am so happy that this story has gotten so popular in the short time it has been up! I am doing fan art for Inuyasha and this story. I have a great idea for a pic of Inuyash in the black button-down shirt. ^o^ I can get the pics out once I scan them at my mother's workplace. Anyways, if you want a pic, e-mail me or leave a description of the pic and your e-mail address in a review. I would like to thank tealsaturn(), robinsama, Candypinkgirl, and darkangel14. Thanks you guys!  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
One second I was feeling hot, the next I was cold. I could feel a delirium passing over my body as I slept and dreamed of a man I had never known. My true father.  
  
~*Some distance Away*~  
  
A being that looked like a man stood on a mountain that looked over the land. His long silver hair blew in the wind. He turned his face to the sun as thoughts ran through his head. Three bright blue stripes lined his cheeks and a crescent moon with a star in the center decorated his forehead.  
  
`It was a mistake. She was never meant to be. I fear for the child's being. Is she still living? She is a half-breed, she may be dead. It would be well to find her and to allow her to know me. I am her father after all. But, will she take me as such? I left her with that hateful woman, she must hate me. It has been sixteen years since I saw her bundled in that small blanket with her two dog ears poking out. '  
  
His sharp features took on a troubled look as he stared up at the sun. His gold and silver eyes flickered with feelings that were hard to see the true nature of. He looked down at the ground as the sleeves of his kimono fluttered in the breeze. He was a god-demon. One of the rarest of beings. A lord of all and able to control elements. He had lied to the woman that had born him a daughter. He had told her that he was only a demon and had thought she had loved him. His heart had been broken and he now wondered the lands to make sure nothing went wrong, though great distress had befallen it before. A demon had thought to use a powerful jewel for his own purposes and wrought destruction across the land till the day he was destroyed ten years before.  
  
"Tennyo," the man spoke. His voice was warm and smooth like cream as he spoke. A being with elegant butterfly wings appeared before him. Her features were beautiful and she knelt before the dog-god as she spoke in a heavenly voice.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" the fairy-like creature spoke as she turned her head to the ground.  
  
"We are going in search of my daughter. She must know her true heritage," the elegant creature stated as he looked into the distance.  
  
"Yes, Lord Moukenjoutei," the woman said before vanishing in a puff of dust.  
  
The man looked up at the sun as a feeling of guilt lifted from his heart. His daughter would meet the father she never had.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I climbed to my feet with the sleeve over my face. I had a bad feeling about Seiya. I walked past everyone as they watched me quietly. I walked into the hut where she was resting. The smell was horrible, but I had to make sure she was safe. I looked at her and felt my heart go limp.  
  
Seiya's face was pale and her eyes were half-lidded. I would have thought she was dead, if not for the fact that she was breathing heavily. Her face was covered in sweat and the green ooze on her shoulder looked like it was glowing. I stumbled forward and sat beside her. She was starting to bleed again. Her wounds had yet to heal, it must have been a strong poison to leave her in such a state.  
  
I sat by her bedside and ripped a strip of cloth off my kimono. Lady Keade had refused to touch the wound, saying it was surely deadly for human if it was tearing at a half-demon so badly. I sliced another strip from my kimono and tied one around her wound after wiping as much of the poison as possible off with the other strip. She moved around and winced in pain as a low snarling started in her throat. I sat beside her as the smell became bearable for me to sit in.  
  
I heard a sound outside and leapt up. I watched as a strange woman with wings walked into the room. She looked at me in shock and then smiled brightly. "Tell me, why do you protect the girl so greatly?" she asked as she looked at me. Her eyes were a strange light purple.  
  
"I'm her father! Why do you care!?" I snarled as I stood before her, restlessly flexing my claws.  
  
"Interesting. My lord would want to hear about this," the girl mused before disappearing.  
  
"What the hell!?" I said in surprise as I looked at where the woman had stood before. I walked over to the spot and sniffed around. The smell of a dog demon was evident. A dog demon that smelled like Seiya. I looked at the girl's shuddering form and it hit me. `So her father has appeared.' I felt saddened by that fact and knew that Seiya would be furious with the one who made up her blood.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I suddenly felt normal again. I peeled my eyes open and looked around. I saw Dad seated on the floor with a sad look on his face. `What the hell!? I smell another dog demon,' I thought to myself as I stood up and made my way to the scent. The scent that smelled oddly like mine. Another scent was wrapped around this scent and was unfamiliar to me.  
  
"Dad! Was there a demon here?" I asked. I watched his ear flick in my direction and knew that he had heard me and was wide awake.  
  
He half-opened his eyes and looked at me. A great sadness seemed to show in his eyes as he looked at me. "No, a demon's retainer was here. You need to go back to bed and get some rest," he said quietly as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"No, I feel fine," I said as I walked out the door. I could hear him standing up and following me out as I left. I walked to the hut next door where my mother's scent was strongest and stepped inside. "Mom, I'm feeling better," I said quietly as I walked over to where she was sitting on the floor. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.  
  
"That's good to know, you did a great job defeating that demon by the way," Sango said from behind me. I looked over at her and saw two children looking at me in fear, while the other two looked at me in interest. The eldest and second youngest were scared of me while the girl showed a minor interest and the little boy was looking at me in huge curiosity.  
  
"Can I touch your ears?" the little boy said as he moved closer to me. I nodded and sat on the floor to allow him easier access to the sensitive appendages.  
  
"Be careful, though. They're very sensitive," I said gently as I felt the boy touch the ears on my head and poke his fingers inside. I flicked my ears at the annoying feeling that I got from his fingers and heard him giggling happily at my ears.  
  
"Seiya, you need to rest," I heard Dad say. I looked over at him and smiled to show him I was feeling fine.  
  
"Quit being such a hypocrite, Inuyasha," I heard Mom say from beside me, "You would never rest, we usually had to use seals to keep you down."  
  
"Well...uh...um. Whatever," he said in defeat as he sat down next to Mom.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I sat beside Kagome and closed my eyes. A sense of foreboding wouldn't leave me as I sat on the ground. `Her father is coming. Something was odd about that scent, though. He is no ordinary dog-demon.'  
  
I looked over at Sesshoumaru and said, "Shesshoumaru, can you come with me for something?" He nodded his head and stood up. He followed behind me and I led him to the hut where it still smelled faintly of poison. "There is a scent that I think is strange," I said as I pointed to the area where the fairy had stood. He knelt down and sniffed calmly at the air before a look of shock crossed his face. "What is it?" I asked curiously as I looked at the expression on his face.  
  
"A demon-god. A dog demon-god. A very rare entity to run across, and a very powerful one," he said as he looked at the ground from where he knelt.  
  
"A demon-god? Is that possible? Demons are supposed to be evil..." I said as curiosity pulled at my mind.  
  
"Don't forget, little brother, not all demons are bad. Our father was not bad, that fox demon is not bad, and half-demons tend to be good as well," he said calmly. I felt shocked. It was one of the only times he had spoken of our father without relating it to the sword that hung at my waist.  
  
"What was Father like?" I mused to myself quietly as I tried to recall any memories of the great demon who had been my father.  
  
"It is...strange how much has changed in ten years," my brother said quietly as he stepped out the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry...for cutting your arm off," I said as I looked at his back. He stopped sharply and turned to me.  
  
"You're...sorry?" he said with a surprised look on his face. I nodded my head and a smile crossed his face. "I am sorry for trying to kill you," he responded with the most warmth I had ever heard in his voice.  
  
I smiled and followed him outside as I thought about what it would have been like if that demon had not attacked. I would have had no need to flee from it when I was a child and had lived with my older brother. I would have been brought up in a happy place. I would not have lived in fear of being killed everyday.  
  
A/N: I hope that was good. Also, all the memories of his childhood that I refer to are taken from Inuyasha's Childhood. That should get rid of some confusion. Please review. Also, if you would like for me to tell you when I update, leave an e-mail address in your review and I promise to e-mail you right away. 


	30. Chapter thirty

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter thirty  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has me on their favorites list! THANK YOU!!   
  
*runs in circles like a maniac* I love you all so much!! I have reached 300 reviews!!   
  
I'm so happy! 300 300 300 300 300! *keeps chanting happily* *stops chanting* I would   
  
like to thank the ones who made three hundred a possibility! AnimeObsessionFantasy,   
  
Kitsune Fox, Inu-shounen, Candypinkgirl, Mithannawen, robinsama, kiwi93089, and   
  
Cryptic Dragon. Words can't express how overwhelmingly happy I am! *starts doing happy   
  
dance*  
  
~*Seiya's Pont of View*~  
  
I felt weary from the days events and went outside to relax. I followed the old worn path   
  
to the tree that stood over the rest. I looked into its great boughs and leapt up nimbly.  
  
My shoulder was still in pain and pretty useless for now, so I was careful of that arm.   
  
I leapt to a comfortable crook and lied down on the branch before falling into a restless  
  
sleep.   
  
I ran in the pouring rain as branches slapped at my face from the passing trees. I could   
  
hear shouts of fear and rage following me on the wind as I ran quicker. My feet pounded at   
  
the earth below as the rain poured around me. I could feel my heart racing as I ran out the   
  
village that was my home. I could hear the shouts following me on the wind. I slipped into   
  
a puddle as tears fell from my face. I looked behind me in fear as the shadowed creatures   
  
crowded around me. One of the creatures bent low and grabbed hold of my neck. I screamed   
  
out once before the air was cut from my lungs. I looked into the beasts eyes and the shadows  
  
melted away to reveal a silver haired man. At first I thought it was my father, but this   
  
man's features were sharper. It wasn't Uncle Fluffy, this man had three blue stripes and a   
  
crescent moon with a star in the center of his forehead. His gold and silver eyes ran with   
  
emotions as he glared down at me. A wicked smile crossed his face as he twisted my neck in   
  
a snapping motion.   
  
I awoke with a cold sweat rolling down my face. `Who was that man?' I thought in confusion   
  
as I rubbed at my eyes. I could feel my heart still racing from the terrible nightmare.   
  
That man had tried to choke the life from me, before ending it in a neck-breaking twist.   
  
Why? What was the purpose of that dream?  
  
I stood up on the branch and stretched my arms as I looked up towards the sky. I was   
  
puzzled by the man I had seen. He had seemed so familiar, yet I had never known the man.   
  
I leapt quickly down the branches and landed softly on the ground. I needed to get away and  
  
think. I was confused and needed to be alone. What was that dream!?   
  
I leapt nimbly into a tree and jumped to another tree as I made my way deeper into the   
  
forest. I leapt from tree to tree for awhile before landing on the ground. I looked around   
  
at my surroundings and noticed that I had landed in a nice sized clearing with a large rock.  
  
A small hot spring bubbled nearby and I made my way to the rock to rest.   
  
I sat on the edge of the rock and set my chin in my hands as I thought. A white flash   
  
suddenly lit the area and I sprang to my feet as I waited for an attack. A woman appeared   
  
before my with huge fairy-like wings that were beautiful and highly intricate.  
  
"Seiya, it is time you knew your roots," the woman said in a musical voice. I stepped back   
  
in surprise and glared at the strange woman.   
  
"How the hell do you know my name!?" I snarled as I glared at the woman. She smiled at me   
  
and I noticed her eyes were very strange. They were light purple and had no pupils. I   
  
stared at her for a moment in awe before glaring at her again.  
  
"I am not at liberty to reveal the one that I serve. You must await the chance when you   
  
shall finally meet the one you have waited for," the woman said loyally. A large smile was   
  
on her face and she was looking at me with an expectant glow.  
  
"The one I have waited for!? Who the hell would that be!?" I growled out as I glared at   
  
the fairy-like woman.   
  
"Do you not know? I should have known you would have forgotten," the woman said as she   
  
folded her arms in a bored way.   
  
"Know what!? Tell me!" I snarled. I flexed my claws and looked at the strange woman   
  
warningly as I stood in front of the rock. She looked at me like she was bored with it all   
  
and waved her hand in an odd pattern.  
  
"You shall see," I heard her voice whisper. I felt like my body was being flung as the   
  
world grew dark around me and my eyes slipped shut.   
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I stepped out side and went to the God Tree to lie down. It was the only comfortable place   
  
to rest. I jumped to my favorite branch and lied down on my back. I reached my arms behind   
  
my head and looked up at the clouds that were floating in the sky. I was feeling completely   
  
relaxed when the scent filled my senses.   
  
It was that fairy woman again. I leapt from my branch and landed on the ground. That woman   
  
was close. I jumped through the branches as I followed the scent of that strange woman to a  
  
small clearing. Voices echoed through the trees as I came to a stop. I looked into the clearing and saw Seiya glaring at the strange woman.   
  
"You shall see," I heard the strange woman whisper while moving her arm in a strange manner.  
  
I watched as a strange light surrounded Seiya and her eyes slipped closed.   
  
I leapt into the clearing and reached a claw for her, but my hand passed through her.   
  
"Seiya!" I said in shock as I watched her body disappear.  
  
  
  
I stood in the clearing, staring where her body had been, for some time. I looked towards   
  
where the woman had been several times, but they both had vanished. I stared at the ground   
  
and growled low. `I knew this would happen!' I screamed in my head. I jumped up into a tree and   
  
looked over the land. I could see nothing. I leapt through the trees back to the village   
  
and walked into the hut. I stepped into the hut and glanced down at my brother.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" I growled as I glared at him.  
  
"I thought I could help you against the demon-god. You will need my help," he said coldly   
  
as he petted his own tail. I would have laughed if the situation at hand wasn't so serious.  
  
"Well, I could use your help now! That fairy thing kidnapped Seiya!" I shouted. He looked   
  
up at me coldly and a small smile crossed his face.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kagome shrieked right next to my head. I laid my ears down and clutched my hands   
  
to my head to drown out her voice. I looked down and saw Sesshoumaru doing the same and   
  
couldn't help to smirk.  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!" we both yelled after our hearing had returned.   
  
"I'm going to find her now. I just don't know how," I said as I scratched behind my ear.  
  
"I will come help you, little brother. I have a feeling that that fairy did not go far.   
  
She will most likely be headed to the northern territories," he stated calmly as he stood up  
  
and brushed his kimono off.   
  
"How would you know!?" I snapped as I glared at him. He just calmly looked at me, I hate   
  
when he acts so calm and he knows it.   
  
"Because, fairies live in northern regions. And isn't that where the girl is from? If this   
  
demon-god is as you say, her father, he would take her to his lands," he said as he moved   
  
out the door.   
  
I stomped my foot angrily and crossed my arms as I watched his retreating back. "You look   
  
like a child," Miroku said from behind me.   
  
"He needs to quit acting superior to me!" I huffed, "And if you don't quit insulting me,   
  
I'll rip your head off!" I said as I headed to the door.  
  
"Why? He is your older brother after all," Kagome said from behind me. I turned and saw   
  
her smiling brightly. "Now go get Seiya back," she said before walking up to me and   
  
wrapping her arms around my neck.  
  
"I promise, I will," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. `I have to,' I thought to   
  
myself as I looked at the floor from over her shoulder.  
  
"Okay," she said as she backed away from me. I saw her brown eyes dancing with sadness and   
  
knew she was covering it in her smile.   
  
I stepped away from her and walked out the door to follow my brother. He stood there   
  
watching me over his shoulder as I moved over to him. "Well, since you think you know   
  
where they are, let's go," I said as I moved past him and walked out the village.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I awoke in a beautiful room, draped in curtains. I looked around my surroundings and moved   
  
to get out of bed, when I noticed what I was wearing. It was gorgeous. A kimono that was   
  
decorated in sakura blossoms and cranes was what I was dressed in. My hair had been brushed   
  
around and was in a bun. My head was hurting at the hairlines and my ears were throbbing   
  
unmercifully. I sat up and climbed off the futon I was lying on. I stood up and walked   
  
across the room warily as I sniffed for enemies. There were dog demons, too many to count   
  
leaving their scents everywhere. I reached a claw to the door when I was stopped by a   
  
shining hand that held my wrist firmly.   
  
"You mustn't leave till the lord has seen you," the voice called out. I turned to the   
  
owner of the hand and saw a female dog demon standing behind me.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!? Who is this lord!? I want answers!" I snarled as I   
  
reached for the door again.  
  
"The lord must answer your questions. He will be here shortly," the woman said patiently.   
  
As if intended, a rap at the door caught my attention. I turned around and the woman   
  
walked over to the door. She opened it and I gasped at the man I saw.   
  
It was the man in my dream. He stood tall and proud. His figure was lean and he reminded   
  
me of Uncle Sesshoumaru in many ways. He was proud and aristocratic looking. His features   
  
were sharp and he looked like a mighty lord. His eyes were gold and silver and seemed to   
  
shimmer between the two like water. Three blue stripes blazed on his cheeks and a crescent   
  
moon with a star in the center lit up his forehead. I looked up at the regal demon and   
  
stepped back. What if he were to kill me like in my dreams? What if he were to slowly   
  
torture me before finally finishing me off?   
  
The man seemed taken aback when I shrank away from him and a warm smile crossed his face.   
  
"Do not fear me, Seiya. You have no reason too," he said in a warm voice. I shrank away   
  
more and moved further into the room.  
  
"How do you know my name!? Who are you!?" I demanded in a low growl as I bared my fangs.   
  
I flicked my ears around uncertainly as I searched for others who may attack me.  
  
"There is no need to fear me. I will tell you the truth. It is only right that I do so.   
  
I am Lord Moukenjoutei. I am your father, the one who sired you," the man said calmly.  
  
"You're that no good bastard!?" I shrieked. I leapt at him and punched him in the face in   
  
rage as I glared at him. The female demon had grabbed my arms and was holding me back from   
  
doing more damage to him now.  
  
"I thought that I would receive such a horrid welcoming after what I had left you with,"   
  
he said quietly as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.   
  
"You got that right, you son-of-a-bitch!" I yelled as I tried to kick him from where I was   
  
being held.   
  
"You need to calm down," the female dog demon whispered in my ear as she tried to soothe   
  
me. I pulled her with me as I reached a clawed hand to the one I had hated most in the   
  
world.  
  
"Take me back home! Now!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of the demon's grasp. He   
  
only shook his head as he walked from the room. "Why did you do it!?" I shrieked after   
  
him, "Why did you leave me with that bitch!?"  
  
A/N: Whatever day I load this I'm sorry for not doing it earlier. Fanfiction.net has   
  
not been working right. I hope you understand. Please review! Bye bye! 


	31. Chapter thirtyone

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter thirty-one  
  
A/N: I decided to do more chapters in a short amount of time because I feel guilty. Oh well!   
  
^-^ I never ever expected this story to be this long………I hope people like that it's long.   
  
Oh well! Anyways, I have reached 300 reviews and am EXTREMELY happy right now! *starts   
  
throwing confetti* Okay, anyways, I would like to thank Toki, TetsuoTsubushi, lady kareema,  
  
Candypinkgirl, robinsama, Inu-shounen, and AnimeObsessionFan for reviewing. I hope people   
  
like this story. Okay, I just received reviews telling me something was wrong with the last   
  
chapter. I do not know what those symbols are but they are all where quotation and   
  
apostrophes should be. -_-; I don't know what it is. It has to do with Fanfiction.net,   
  
because it looks fine on Microsoft Word. I have done all my other chapters using the same   
  
program and only the new one is like that. Now, I'm doing it as a text file. That should   
  
fix the problem. I redid the last chapter too.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I had stopped struggling from the other dog-demon's grasp some time ago and I sat slumped   
  
on the bed. I glared at the door, daring the one who had sired me to come back through it.   
  
I sat there with my arms folded and pouted as I waited for someone to come save me. I felt   
  
my anger rising with that man who had suddenly come back after I had found a happy home. I   
  
stood up and walked over to where a window was. I looked out the window and sighed. I should  
  
have expected that there wasn't going to be an easy escape from this regal place.   
  
The window was looking down a cliff face. I looked down at the cliff and climbed to the   
  
window edge. I sat down and checked the distance. `Oh boy! That is one long drop!' I thought  
  
to myself as I positioned myself to drop down. I slowly lowered myself down and searched   
  
for a ledge with my foot. I found one and climbed slowly down the cliff face. I looked down  
  
from where I stood and leapt as gracefully as I could in an obi as I moved down the side of   
  
the cliff. I leapt from rock to rock till I landed on solid ground and looked back up to   
  
the house before running as quickly as I could into the nearby forest.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I moved quickly among the tree branches as my brother flew beside me on his cloud thing.   
  
"So, you're sure you know where they are?" I said as I looked in his direction and I jumped   
  
off a branch. I landed and leapt again as I continued glaring at him.  
  
"Yes, little brother. For the last time, I know. You are the only person who can annoy me   
  
so thoroughly," he muttered as he looked into the distance.  
  
I smirked at the last thing he said and landed on another branch. I stopped and looked at   
  
the mountain we were approaching so quickly. A noble palace stood at the top and looked over   
  
the lands. I sniffed at the air and recognized Seiya's scent floating on the wind. I ran   
  
quicker and my brother moved faster as he kept up pace with me. I leapt up higher and   
  
sniffed. Her scent had changed direction and was moving into the forest. I changed my   
  
direction and followed her scent as it grew stronger and moved away from the castle. I ran   
  
quicker and scanned the forest floor as I jumped from branch to branch. I noticed her trying  
  
to run frantically as a demon chased after her. She was dressed in an obi and had ripped it   
  
up one side. It now had a knee high slit and I watched as she tripped again.   
  
I jumped behind the creature and yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" as I slashed my claws   
  
at the monster's back. It fell to the ground with a thud and its flesh quickly dissipated.   
  
"Seiya!" I called out as I landed beside her. She looked up at me and a wide grin passed   
  
over her face.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I looked up at from the ground where I had landed and saw my father slash through the demon   
  
that had attacked me.   
  
"Seiya!" he called out as he landed beside me.  
  
"Daddy!" I cried as I leapt into his arms from where I was sitting on the ground. My eyes   
  
widened as a sudden pain bit through my ankle. "Damn!" I muttered as I pulled away from   
  
him and tried to stand on my own legs. I buckled over as the pain shot through my leg again   
  
and I fell to my knees.   
  
"Seiya, are you okay?" he said as he knelt beside me. I watched as Uncle Sesshoumaru made   
  
his way over to us and stood behind him.  
  
"No. I think I sprained my ankle," I said as I tried to climb to my feet again. I stumbled   
  
as the pain went through my ankle again and I moved over to a tree where I leaned against   
  
the bark.  
  
"Who took you?" I heard him say from behind me. I closed my eyes as my eyes began to fill   
  
with tears. I knew that I would have to return, that I would never escape the truth. That   
  
I now had two fathers and that I had to chose one. My real father would chase me down and   
  
probably kill the one I had chosen as my father.   
  
I felt a tear track down my face as I whispered, "My real father." I felt the tears coming   
  
down faster and I knew that it would hurt him to hear me say that.  
  
"I thought so," he said quietly. "Don`t cry, Seiya. We will deal with him in our own way.   
  
Right, Sesshoumaru?" I turned to him with shock written across my face.   
  
"What!? You can't fight him! He barely flinched when I punched him!" I said as I looked at   
  
him with wide eyes.  
  
"That might be. But we are of noble lineage. Our father was one of the most powerful   
  
demons in the world," Uncle Sesshoumaru said calmly as he looked down at us. "Whatever   
  
power he had, we also posses a good amount of. Or at least I do," he said as he smirked   
  
down at Dad.  
  
"Whatever! Every time I've fought you, I've kicked your ass!" Dad said with a snarl as he   
  
glared up at him.  
  
-_-; "Can we please………hello? Umm………we have a more important………," I said between their   
  
arguing. 'They both act like such children sometimes!' I thought to myself as I sweat-dropped.   
  
"I will always be stronger than you! I am a full-demon after all!" I heard Uncle Fluffy yell  
  
as he glared down at my Dad.  
  
"If you're so strong, how come I always defeat you!?" Dad yelled back.  
  
"You two are such children!" I yelled over them. They both stopped arguing and looked at me   
  
in surprise. "We have a more important problem at hand and all you can do is argue over who   
  
is stronger! Get over it!" I yelled as I glared at both of them. Dad looked totally   
  
embarrassed while Uncle Fluffy managed to continue looking dignified. I dug my claws into   
  
the bark as I tried to put more weight on the foot that I had sprained and pain shot through  
  
my leg again.   
  
"Come one, Seiya. Climb on my back," Dad said with a sigh as he knelt beside me.   
  
"Okay, Dad," I said as another jolt of pain went through my ankle. I climbed onto his back   
  
and wrapped my arms around his neck and he stood up.   
  
"Let's go, Fluffy," he said as he jumped into a branch.  
  
"Half-breed," Uncle Fluffy said warningly, "quit calling me that."  
  
"Feh! Whatever!" Dad said as he leapt through the branches quickly towards the village we   
  
were staying at. I heard a loud rumbling heading our way and turned my head towards the   
  
sound. A pack of dog-demons was following us in their true forms.   
  
"Holy shit!" I yelled as I watched the pack run towards us. "Dad! We better move faster!"   
  
He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "Goddamn! What the hell are we going to   
  
do!?" he shouted as he looked over at his brother questioningly. I looked over at Uncle   
  
Fluffy and saw fear etched on his face for the first time.  
  
"I don't know. I will hold them off as long as I can," he said as he looked over at us and   
  
his eyes started to turn red. He jumped from the cloud and transformed and transformed into   
  
his true form as he fell.   
  
"Damn! Sesshoumaru!" Dad yelled as he stopped on a branch in a tall tree. We watched as   
  
Uncle Fluffy took up a defensive pose on his three legs and he started snarling low.  
  
"He can't fight them alone!" I cried out as I struggled from Dad's back and urged my body   
  
to heal faster. I stood on the tree branch beside him, ignoring the pain that was thrashing   
  
around in my ankle.  
  
"I know," Dad said as I watched him unsheathe his sword. "I have to fight with him."  
  
"No. WE have to fight with him," I said as I hopped from the tree and landed on the ground   
  
below. I ignored my ankle's protesting screams as I readied myself for battle.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *cough cough* Well, I hope that this is good.  
  
And yes, I know that having Seiya call her father a son-of-a-bitch was a little silly since   
  
he is a dog-demon and it's literal for him. I just used something I would say to my father   
  
if I ever met him. Yes, my father abandoned me and I think of him as the biggest son-of-a-bitch   
  
alive. Anyways, hope you all liked the chapter. Please review! 


	32. Chapter thirtytwo

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter thirty-two  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the support for my story! I'm glad you all like this! Sorry bout the   
  
cliffhanger, I just had no idea where else to end it. Anyways, I would like to thank ShiroInu,   
  
Kitsune Fox, Katyfoxdemon2, Mistress of Darkness(), robinsama, Caitie(), Toki,   
  
AnimeObsessionFan, anime-girl04, pookyber, and wolfgirl for reviewing. You guys are great.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I stood in a fighting stance as we watched the pack of dog demons approach us. Their eyes   
  
gleamed bright red in the darkness of the forest as they ran. I waited for them, my ankle   
  
was now a numb throbbing that seemed distant as the adrenaline rushed through my body.   
  
"You ready?" Dad said from beside me. I nodded my head as I flexed my claws and readied my   
  
self for the pain I knew I would have to go through to protect myself.  
  
The demon who was my true father stepped into the clearing in his true form and looked at   
  
us. "Come, my daughter, you belong with me," he said as he held a hand out for me.   
  
I snarled at him and said, "No I don't! If you cared about me, where were you my whole life!?"   
  
I flexed my claws unconsciously as I glared at him. My anger was getting to me and I could   
  
feel my mind moving away from consciousness.  
  
"She belongs with me," Dad said angrily. I looked over at him and saw his face pulled back   
  
in a snarl as he growled low. He held his sword over one arm and it was in its transformed   
  
state.   
  
Uncle Sesshoumaru was growling dangerously as he stood on his three legs with good balance.   
  
His red eyes looked down at the demon god who stood in front of us and he continued snarling.   
  
I watched as the demon god turned towards him and seemed to look him over.  
  
"You are the sons of the Great Demon of the Western Lands, are you not?" he said as he looked   
  
at Uncle Sesshoumaru then to Dad. Uncle Sesshoumaru seemed to flinch before returning to his  
  
growling and snarling. Poisonous vapors were starting to come from his mouth as the drool   
  
hit the earth.   
  
"Yeah, we are. What of it!?" Dad said arrogantly as he lowered the sword and held it out in   
  
front of him.  
  
I looked around and noticed red eyes glared at us through the high branches of the trees.   
  
"Oh shit. They're everywhere," I muttered as I backed against Dad. He looked around and   
  
seemed to falter for a second.  
  
"Damn! What the hell!? We're surrounded!" Dad said angrily as he backed against me.  
  
We stood back to back as we looked around us at the demons and their glowing red eyes.   
  
Suddenly, the eyes vanished. We watched as a group of demons in their human forms approached   
  
us through the woods.   
  
Uncle Sesshoumaru turned towards the demons and leapt at them. They quickly and easily dodged   
  
his attack as he landed on his stomach after being over balanced. He snarled as he climbed   
  
to his feet and drooled the poisonous vapors again. Dad and I covered our noses with our   
  
sleeves as the vapors swept by us when the wind picked up.   
  
Uncle Sesshoumaru changed to his human form and growled low under his breath before looking   
  
dignified again. "I am the Great Lord of the Western Lands now. Our father passed away years  
  
ago," he said coldly as he glared at the demon-god.   
  
"Oh yes, how could I forget. You are the more aristocratic one, are you not?" the demon-god   
  
said with a hint of sarcasm.   
  
"I am Lord Sesshoumaru. You will do well to remember that when I am the one who deals you   
  
your death," Uncle Sesshoumaru said coldly.   
  
"You will deal me my death? I think it is the other way around if you do not return my   
  
daughter to me," the demon-god said as he looked down at me with a hint of warmth in his  
  
gold eyes.  
  
"I don't want to go with you!" I screamed as I glared at him. "I never wanted to go with you!  
  
Since when have you even thought to be a part of my life!?" I shrieked as I snarled low.   
  
"Seiya, I am your father. You have to come with me," he said coolly as he looked at me.   
  
"NO! I refuse to go with you! I have a happy life now! I have a family, a home! I'm loved!"   
  
"Leave her alone," Dad snarled low as he stood next to me, "She doesn't want to go with you."   
  
"Just go away!" I screamed as I turned my back on him.  
  
"Fine, I will have to fight to have you I see," he said coldly. He snapped his fingers and   
  
the group of demon began advancing upon us.   
  
"Shit! This is not good, Dad," I whispered as I stepped back.  
  
He followed suit and soon we were both running into the trees. Uncle Sesshoumaru followed   
  
close behind us and the three of us moved as quickly as we could, my ankle was completely   
  
forgotten as we ran. I could hear the crashing of trees behind us as we moved through the   
  
woods. I dodged through the under foliage as Dad weaved in and out of the branches. Uncle   
  
Sesshoumaru flew above on his cloud and we moved quickly back to the village.  
  
Somehow, we managed to make it back to the village and we could hear the demons moving  
  
quickly toward us in the distance. "We have to go through the well," Dad said as he ran to   
  
the hut. I followed after him and we ran through the door.   
  
"Mom, we have to go!" I called out as I pushed Rin through the door to Uncle Sessoumaru.   
  
"Go with Uncle Fluffy!" I said in her ear urgently as I pushed her into him. He wrapped his   
  
arm around her and made his cloud thing appear as he moved upward.  
  
I walked back into the hut and stopped when I saw Shippou. A worried glint lit up his eyes   
  
and I walked over to him slowly. "Shippou, wanna' talk outside?" I said as I took his hand.   
  
He stood up and followed me outside. I could hear Dad growling low with a confused hint as   
  
I pulled Shippou through the door. I pulled him with me as I walked through the forest and   
  
stopped at the large tree.   
  
"I might never be able to return. I want to tell you that………I wish we could have known each   
  
other better. But………we can't change what is, so………bye," I said softly. I gave him a quick kiss   
  
and ran back through the woods to the hut where my mother and father waited. I walked slowly   
  
up to them and smiled. "Let's go," I said quietly. Dad continued with his low growl and I   
  
knew he knew what I had taken Shippou into the forest for. I walked into the forest as they   
  
followed behind. The rumbling of the demons was growing closer now and I quickened my pace   
  
as I hurried to get to the well. I heard Mom and Dad close behind as we approached the well.  
  
"We might never be able to come back," I said quietly as I looked down into the well.  
  
"I know. I told everyone what had happened and we said our final farewells," Dad murmured   
  
beside me.  
  
"That demon-god is very powerful, what about your brother, Inuyasha?" Mom said quietly as   
  
she pressed her face into his hair.  
  
"He can handle himself," he said as he jumped to the well's edge. He leapt down and I   
  
climbed up to follow when a strong force pulled me back and flung me to the ground.   
  
"What the hell!?" I cried out as a black darkness with purple veins wrapped around the   
  
clearing.  
  
"You're mother possesses the sacred jewel. I will use you to get it from her," a raspy voice  
  
said from behind me.  
  
I turned to see a woman wearing a beautiful obi and kimono standing before me. The woman   
  
looked young and her red eyes labeled her a demon. She had a beautiful fan held in front of   
  
her and it hid the lower half of her face. Her wild hair swept around her, it was colored a   
  
dull blue struck through with streaks of vibrant pink.  
  
"Wha-?" I started before I was flung back again by the powerful force.   
  
"I am called Saitei. I will be the most powerful entity the world has seen!" she said before  
  
cackling wildly and lowering her fan. Her lower half of her face was only a skull's jaw where   
  
perfect skin should have been.   
  
"Damn, I am always in danger," I muttered in an irritated voice.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~   
  
I leapt to the top of the well and set Kagome down. I sat by the edge and waited for Seiya   
  
to come through the well after us. I got worried when ten minutes passed and she had not   
  
appeared.   
  
"Kagome, shouldn't she be here by now?" I said as I looked down into the well.   
  
"Yeah………maybe something happened! We should go back and see," she said as she sat with her   
  
hands under her chin.   
  
"Let's go then," I said as I knelt down and waited for her to climb on my back. I felt her   
  
reassuring arms wrap around my neck and I stood up and looked down into the well before leaping   
  
into it.  
  
'She always seems to get in trouble………' I thought as the purple haze surrounded us.  
  
A/N: I hope that sounded good. I have a new fanfic, so the chapters may not as long as usual.   
  
Please review! 


	33. Chapter thirtythree

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter thirty-three  
  
A/N: I am so happy that this story is so popular. You can't possibly understand how happy this makes me to receive so many reviews in such a short amount of time. I would like to thank all the people who put me on their favorites list. I would also like to thank ShiroInu, Jazzi-chan, ???Gurl(), Sesshoumaru, anime-girl04, Cryptic Dragon, Mistress of Darkness(), robinsama, asomni, pookyber, and AnimeObsessionFantasy. Thank you guys! I'm using Microsoft Word so if this looks messed up, it is fanfiction.net's fault.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I landed at the bottom of the well and looked upwards into the bright sky before leaping to the top. I jumped to the ground and gently lowered Kagome to the ground before sniffing around. I could smell Seiya's scent. But it was faint and another darker scent had curled itself into hers. I knelt to the ground and sniffed around for a scent to follow but I could only catch her scent around the well. I looked up quickly as a loud crash went through out the forest. I looked in the direction and could see a wide area of trees crashing in a path that led to us. I stood up and placed a claw on Tetsuseiga as I prepared for a fight.  
  
I watched as the pack of dog demons crashed through the trees into the clearing, quickly surrounding us. "I want my daughter back," I heard the demon-god's voice call out from the woods. I looked in the direction of his voice and watched as he made his way from the woods to stand in front of one of the other demons.  
  
"She's not here!" I growled out as I glared at him. He looked at me with a grim smile and sad eyes.  
  
"I know. She was taken by a new evil that has formed. This new evil wants the sacred jewel. I have met her before………," he said calmly as he glanced over us.  
  
"What is this new evil!?" I snarled as I crossed my arms and glared at him.  
  
"Please tell us!" Kagome said from behind me. I turned to glare at her and stopped when I saw her face. Her eyes were swimming with tears and her hands were clutched together in a pleading manner.  
  
I sighed and turned back to the demon as I waited for an answer. "She is called Saitei. She is the last of her kind. She is a zombie demon. She has powers to attack you with her hell ghouls that cannot be seen by anything other than a full demon. She can easily kill the likes of you," he said as moved closer to us.  
  
I moved into a defensive stance as he approached us and stopped in front of us. "If you cared for Seiya, you would have been there for her during her life!" I snarled as I glared at him.  
  
"I know that I have done wrong by abandoning her, but I could not stay with that insane woman who was her mother," he stated as he turned his face away from us.  
  
"So!? You could have taken her with you!" I snarled. "Do you know how we found her!? She was in a pool of her own blood after being beaten almost to death! When she was four!" I growled out angrily. He was making me madder and madder with his stupidity.  
  
"She was? Hmmm………Maybe I should have been there for her………" he said as an afterthought. He looked at me and all regret seemed to leave his eyes as he smiled at me coldly. "Would you care to join me in finding my daughter?"  
  
"She is MY daughter. I will join you, but only to get Seiya back," I snarled through gritted fangs. It was my only choice. I was being forced to join up with someone to retrieve something else again. Just like when Yura attacked us years ago. Damn it!  
  
"Come with me," he said calmly as he walked back towards the woods.  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" I looked back and saw Kagome reaching towards the sky as a bird flew away.  
  
"What are you screaming about!?" I growled as I glared at her.  
  
"That bird stole the sacred jewel!!" she shrieked.  
  
"Not again! Damn it!" I walked away from the demons and pulled her onto my back. I ran swiftly as I followed after the bird demon that had grown in size after swallowing the jewel. I ran into the village as the bird flew over head and grabbed a set of arrows as I flew by them. I handed them to Kagome over my shoulder. "Shoot the damn bird. Don't shatter the jewel this time!!" I growled as I leapt into the air.  
  
"I won't!" she snapped into my ear. I nodded my head and felt her tense up. I could see the arrows tip from the corner of my eyes as she drew it taught. She let it go and I watched as the arrow flew and struck the bird. Then the light flashed across the sky.  
  
"DAMNIT!!" I yelled as the sky lit up with hundreds of pink lights. "You shattered the jewel again! Now what will we do!?" I yelled as I gently let her down from my back.  
  
"I don't know," she whimpered. I turned to her and saw tears welling in her eyes again.  
  
"Wha? No! Please don't cry!" I cried out helplessly as I watched the tears form and fall.  
  
"I can't help it! All those years of hard work! Gone to waste!" she cried out as she fell to her knees, still clutching the bow and arrows.  
  
"At least we now know we have each other," I said as I knelt beside her. "We can gather the shards again and this time we will do better."  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I could feel some thing snaking around my wrist and burning me. I looked down to see one of the pulsing purple veins snaking around my wrist and another was moving towards my leg. "What the hell!?" I yelled out as the stinging sensation grew more intense.  
  
"I am securing you. You will not struggle if I restrain you with my hell ghouls," the strange demon said as she looked down at me. She must have stood six foot five, for she towered over me.  
  
"Damn it! Let me go!" snarled as I pulled at the snake like fibers that held me tightly. The tendons sent another stinging sensation into me and I fell to my knees as the scent of my burning flesh entered my senses.  
  
"I need you. You will help me get the sacred jewel and I shall become all powerful!" the crazed demon said before cackling again. Her eyes danced with malice and glee as she waved the fan in a pattern. The tendrils squeezed into my body harder and my vision blurred as I almost blacked out and I glared up at the demon. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked up sharply. "The jewel………it has been shattered!"  
  
"What!?" I said in shock as The tendrils pulsed a dangerous red. I could see four purple flashes break through the black and fall to the ground.  
  
The demon knelt down and picked the shards up before looking up with a deadly glint in her eyes. "I don't need you now. The jewel has shattered. I will collect the shards and become all powerful. You are useless to me now. I will kill you," she said as she moved the fans in another pattern. The tendrils tightened on my arms and I could feel my flesh melting from the stinging sensations. I tensed my muscles and pulled at the tentacles that held my arms tightly, but the burning sensation grew stronger. I looked down at my arms and saw the flesh melting away.  
  
I pulled harder and growled up at the demon who stood over me. "Let me go." I could feel my mind wavering as my strength seemed to increase. I pulled harder on the tendrils and one ripped away. I moved forwards more as my claws and teeth began to itch. I glared at her and my mind ebbed away from me completely.  
  
A/N: Did I do an evil thing by breaking the jewel again? Oh well! I will be updating slower than usual, hope you don't mind………I have to work on two fanfics now, so it's going to be harder to update. 


	34. Chapter thirtyfour

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter thirty-four  
  
A/N: I am so so sorry for the delay in getting this out. I have been really busy lately.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
Wave after wave of pain overcame my body through the dark haze of my mind. I could feel a wet warmth spreading across my skin on my chest and stomach. I slowly cracked an eyelid open and a bright light filled my vision. I tried to move my right arm up to block the light and a searing pain ripped throughout it. I tried to move my left arm and a slow throbbing pain began to move throughout it. I raised my arm over my eyes and blocked out the painful light as I looked up.  
  
I could see trees and bright sunlight was filtering through the branches. I slowly tried to sit up, a pain rocketing through my body as I leaned my upper body against a tree. I moved my leg and curled up slightly as a horrid pain ripped through my protesting ankle. I looked over at my limp arm and could see a grotesque protrusion in the flesh.  
  
"What happened to me? My damn arm is broken," I said aloud to myself as I looked down at my blood-stained and torn dress. I could see that my ankle was swollen as well and my expensive shoes were missing. "What did that woman do to me?"  
  
I pulled myself to my feet and held my aching arm with one hand as my ankle screamed in protest. I stumbled forward into the forest with a bad limp as the pain continued rocketing through out my body.  
  
I walked through the woods resting every few minutes against a tree when the pain became too much for me. The sick metallic scent of my own blood filled my nose as I stumbled forwards deeper into the woods.  
  
I had no idea where I was and I couldn't remember what had happened after I had lunged at that woman with my claws, I could still feel the burning from those purple tendrils. I looked down at my arm and I could see the flesh had been burned and melted.  
  
"Damnit," I said as I weakly leaned against a tree. The pain had returned full-force. I dug my claws into my broken arm as I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my fangs, waiting for the pain to subside.  
  
"Where are you Daddy?" I questioned the trees before I fell to my knees and passed out.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I glared up at the demon and growled low at him. I turned to Kagome and watched as she knelt down and picked the shard from the ground when she stiffened.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" I said as I watched her face flash with bewilderment.  
  
"I-I can't feel the power of the shard!" she said as she looked down at her hand where the small fragment was lying.  
  
"WHAT!?" I said in shock as I walked over to her.  
  
"I-I-I can't feel the shard," she stammered at me. She looked up at me and I could see her eyes swimming with tears. "I can't feel the shard," she stammered out one last time before bursting into tears and slumping to the ground.  
  
~*Kagome's Point of View*~  
  
I couldn't understand it. Why couldn't I feel the shard's power? What was wrong with me? I sat slumped on the ground weeping as I tried to understand what happened. I looked at the small shard in my hand through the blurred tears as I focused and tried to detect the energy that was wrapped in the jewel. I sobbed harder as I failed. I felt warm arms around me and I looked up into Inuyasha's gold eyes through my own.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I cried out as I dug my hands into his kimono and sobbed.  
  
"We're gonna get the jewel back together, get Seiya back, and end this once and for all," he said quietly as he ran one of his claws through my hair. I nodded my head and wiped the tears from my eyes as I regained my composure and looked up into his gold eyes again.  
  
"Let's go find her then!" I said as I stood up shakily. He nodded his head and stood beside me, sniffing at the air, trying to catch her scent.  
  
~*Seiya's Point of View*~  
  
I awoke once again in a furious torrent of pain. I climbed to my feet shakily and headed in the direction I believed the village to be located. My body seemed to be throbbing all over as I forced myself to ignore it and move forwards.  
  
I stumbled against a tree and fell to the ground. I could feel a wound reopening and blood began to drip down my midsection in slow rivers as I sat slumped against the tree. I tried to get back up and began to slowly stumble forwards again as my wounds screamed in agony. I sat down and whimpered in anguish, waiting for someone to find me.  
  
~*Inuyasha's Point of View*~  
  
I walked slowly into the forest with Kagome on my back, sniffing and searching for any trace of Seiya.. As I caught her scent, I quickened my pace. A scent of blood and burned flesh seemed to mingle itself into Seiya's scent as it twined through the trees towards me.  
  
A sense of deep dread filled me as I leaped further through the trees towards her scent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know you all probably hate me for being so late at updating.-_-;; 


	35. Chapter thirtyfive

Half-Breed  
  
Chapter thirty-five  
  
A/N: OMFG!! Yes ladies and gents', it's Ripley's Believe It Or Not!!! Yes my loyal fans!! I am updating!! Do not have a seizure and do not go into a coma, as I know this is a shock! takes a bow Well, onto the next chapter!!  
  
Inuyasha's Point of View  
  
Stumbling into the clearing, a sudden heavy stench of death struck my nose, mingled with Seiya's scent. Fear and hatred sunk into my heart as I slowly stumbled towards the tree the scent seemed to come from. I limply released Kagome from my back, my mind seemed to be dazed and shocked, drugged off the fear in my heart.  
  
Kagome's Point of View  
  
I felt myself being dropped unceremoniously to the ground and I landed in a small heap with my hands clutched to my chest. Watching Inuyasha walking away of me, he looked like the strange zombies of the old horror movies I used to watch with my mother and Souta.  
  
His eyes seemed daze as he limply stepped towards a single tree that stood above the others. I saw flashes of pain, hatred, and a complete look of loss flashing through his face. My heart clenched up as I suddenly realized what must have lain at the other side of the tree, what must have caused him the pain. My eyes brimmed over with tears and I began to let out small racking sobs.  
  
Inuyasha's Point of View  
  
I felt my mind was detached from all else as I drew close enough to the tree so that I could run my claw along the trunk. The stench of death mingled with Seiya was so utterly strong...so utterly sickening and heart- wrenching... My heart pounded against my ribcage in fear as I slowly walked around the base of the tree to see a flash of silver and gold hair that was caked in dried blood. I moved around the entire base of the tree and sank to my knees, my clawed hands shaking as I reached a finger out to touch her pale face, to run my fingers through her blood soaked hair.  
  
Hot tears stung my eyes as I stared down at her lifeless body. Kneeling down, I lifted her body into my arms and looked over my shoulder to look at Kagome as I swallowed back my tears before looking back down at Seiya.  
  
".....We need to find Sesshoumaru...He can use the Tenseiga to save her....." I said quietly as I swallowed hard again. I slowly walked over to Kagome and kneeled down. "Climb on my back.....We should hurry....."  
  
I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I stood up slowly before darting towards the village and the well.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's sooo short...x.x; I know I usually write more and all that...but this is sort of a filler chapter ;;...Anyways, review please 


	36. The End

I'm sorry to everyone but this story is done. I got tired of Inuyasha years ago and stopped updating. I probably will never write fanfictions again, I have much more important things to do nowadays, including my artwork. 


End file.
